A Rumble in The Skies
by AppleDashShipping
Summary: When Skye Shot is officially recognized by Cloudsdale as the weather pony for his hometown, New Jockey, he's thrown into the middle of a conflict that threatens his very life. Busting clouds will be the last thing on Skye's mind as each day throws another wrench into his once peaceful existence. Many of those wrenches being tossed by a troublesome mare with a rainbow mane...
1. Chapter 1 Pegasi of a Feather

Pegasi of a Feather

The clouds whizzed by as Skye flapped his wings. His dark blue fur was pressed firmly against his body as the wind forced itself upon him. The city of Cloudsdale wasn't much further now. His eyes squinted as the violent gusts smashed into his face. The higher he flew, the stronger the wind became. Skye's silver mane was a mess from the long flight from New Jockey. Not many pegasus ponies were thrilled to fly halfway across Equestria in a single day.

His eyes focused a bit as he jerked his body to the side and flew higher; narrowly avoiding an oncoming wind stream.

"I really need to start paying more attention up here. These gusts are getting stronger. This is nothing like the skies above home." A black hoof ruffled the silver hairs that were awkwardly slicked back on his head.

Skye's body was well built for a pegasus, but he lacked the aerodynamic qualities of a smaller mare of his race. As a resident of New Jockey, he spent many of his days on the ground. The relentless gusts and air pressure around Cloudsdale were certainly a huge leap from the relaxed atmosphere of his hometown on the coast of Eastern Equestria. Luckily, Skye was blessed with strong wings. His feathers were soft to the touch, but extremely rugged. Soaring through the open skies was something he was built for, which would explain why he was chosen as New Jockey's official weather pony.

"That's it! I can see Cloudsdale!" he exclaimed as he punched through a thick layer of clouds obstructing the skyline from his view.

The grandest city ever to be built by ponies: Cloudsdale. The pegasi capital of Equestria was a sight to behold. Gorgeously sculpted buildings rested atop the purest clouds with architecture that rivaled even the best minds of Canterlot. With a brilliant mixture of old and new designs the pegasus race was right to place their pride among this fortress of the skies. The best fliers and some of the mightiest athletes of Equestria called Cloudsdale their home.

Skye pushed through another cloud and soared even higher to get a better view of the city. Pegasi were flying everywhere. His eyes watered at the sheer beauty. Not only was this his first time so far away from home; this was his first time ever setting hoof in Cloudsdale. For Skye, this trip had become something of a pilgrimage. The lonely soul trapped in his body was beating against his chest as he watched each pony soar by.

Rays of the sun crashed down onto the cloudy paths traversed by the colts and fillies. Most pegasi were eagerly zig-zagging past each other in a somehow coordinated fashion. Above the city, pegasi were snoozing on their puffy white beds, while others preened their wings before taking off for another flight. Beneath the thick pillars and clouds, smaller homes and shops were carefully arranged.

The wind whistled between the buildings before pouring out into the world below. As if sculpted from one humongous cloud, the city was full of slopes, slides, and beautiful stairways connecting the different sections. Crystal clear water and vibrant rainbows cascaded from the riverbeds and flowed directly from the city into the sky below.

Skye wiped a forehoof over his eyes and sniffled. "I feel like I'm finally home…"

. . . . . .

Skye tapped a front hoof on the cloud and grinned like a colt. "I've stood on hundreds of clouds before, but somehow this feels… different." He spoke as if addressing somepony next to him.

"That's 'cuz you're standing on history!" shouted a friendly voice. "This here is the heart and soul of Equestria, young stallion. These clouds have been with us since before – well, it seems like they've always been here!"

Skye darted his head back and saw a rickety old pony hovering above the plush, white surface. "Sorry, I'm just a little awestruck I suppose." He said with a blush on his face.

"No need to be ashamed! Honestly, it's a beautiful sight when a stray pegasus comes home for the first time."

"Home…" Skye trailed off.

"Something the matter? This old mouth of mine does tend to ramble occasionally! Hope I didn't say something to get your feathers in a bunch!" he laughed while landing next to Skye.

"I've just… never really had a place to call 'home.' I have a town that I love dearly, friends, work… but I've never felt this warm inside when I flew the skies there."

The old pony smiled and trotted past the sturdily-built Skye. "Youngin, no matter where a pegasus comes from or where he's going; Cloudsdale will always be a place for you to call home. Nothing will ever bring more joy to me than seeing a son or daughter of Cloudsdale fly here for the first time. Welcome home." He strained his grey wings and took to the sky.

"Wait a sec, old timer! Where's the weather factory?" Skye shouted up.

"Oh? A weather pony, are ya? Wonderful! I should have known by that wingspan of yours. You must be one heckuva cloud-buster!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I've busted my fair share of clouds. I was just chosen as the weather pony for New Jockey. I'm here for the -" he sighed "- meet-and-greet banquet."

"I hate those stuffy formal things, but cheer up, sonny! There are a lot of pretty mares there! I remember back when I was a…" His ramblings were ignored while Skye face-hoofed.

"Mares or not, I would rather see more of the city than be stared at by strangers in some cramped room all night." He tilted his head to the side and looked past the old pony, who was still recounting the majority of his life as a proud pegasus.

"… and then I saved Princess Celestia herself from a deadly tornado! She wanted to make me a prince, but I…"

Skye dropped onto his hindquarters and blinked a few times as he looked past the old pony and enjoyed the scenery. Large stone pillars were holding the clouds in place; almost as if the clouds were puffs of cotton candy on a stick. The ponies happily trotted and flew between the homes and structures. The wind was calmer in the city as well. Skye ruffled his mane once again to make sure he didn't have an old-fashioned wind swept look about his head.

"…that was after I single-handedly defeated the biggest griffon you would ever see! They called me 'The Scrambler' because they are like birds, you see, and I was smashing them all over…"

"Uh, look, I'm glad you're filling me in on every moment of your life, but I _really_ need to get to that weather factory, sir.

"Oh, sorry! The ramblings of an old stallion never seem to end. Why, I remember when I was colt…"

Skye covered his ears with his hooves and launched himself into the air. With a few more flaps, he was away from the old historian and on a hunt for the weather factory.

. . . . . .

Skye's eyes squinted once more as the wind continued to whip him in the face. "I just can't get used to the wind up here!" he shouted in frustration. "But I am loving this freedom!"

Feathers fell from his wings as he forced himself higher and playfully weaved between clouds. His blue body darted from one cloud to the next. He looked over to his right and saw several fillies in the distance coasting with the wind. He veered closer.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me where the weather factory is?" he flipped himself over and pretended to backstroke through the air.

"Hey, you're a pretty good flier, mister!" exclaimed an excited filly.

"The weather factory isn't much further down this stretch of sky. It's a bit out of the way from the downtown, but worth the flight. You'll love it there! My daddy is making rainbows right now!" squeaked another young pony.

"Rainbows, huh? That's a little too frilly for me, but I'm glad to know I'm on the right trail." He twisted his body around and stretched his hooves forward. "You girls fly safe. The wind is pretty strong up here!"

She shook her head and giggled. "No it isn't."

Skye's grin was torn from his scruffy muzzle.

"It… isn't?" Skye bit his lip. He'd been struggling to stay on course for most of his stay in Cloudsdale so far. Now a pony half his age and a quarter his size was saying she had no problems handling the wind currents here?

Skye swallowed his confidence down his throat and sped away from the waving fillies. "The winds aren't strong up here? That just doesn't make sense… What's wrong with me then?" His head hung low and stared at the pastures and fields far below his reach. "Did I forget how to fly or something?"

. . . . . .

Skye's black hooves ripped across the top of the clouds as he skidded over the surface. He yelled out in excitement as his experimental landing turned out better than he expected. With a quick twist of his body, Skye came to a halt. Dust from the clouds entered his throat and caused a brief choking spell. His front hooves pressed against his throat as he gasped for air.

"Still worth it!" he wheezed. After his lungs filled with air once again, he padded along the bouncy surface of the clouds. "This place is definitely like a huge playground for us pegasi." He stopped and turned his gaze upward. Towering above him was none other than the Cloudsdale Weather Factory.

This was probably the most famous structure in all of Cloudsdale. Ponies worked tirelessly around the clock making weather to spread throughout Equestria. Not only was weather produced here, but ponies also studied new advancements for weather control and distribution. Without the hard work of the pegasi here, Equestria would not have the seasons or any organized weather for that matter!

Skye noticed a sign that pointed to a banquet hall entrance. "Wow, they have the banquet hall right here on site. Not like I should be surprised. This place is probably bigger than all of New Jockey…" He stopped and looked at two archways that separated paths into the banquet hall.

Between the archways sat a middle-aged mare with a greying curly blonde mane. Her eyes were protected behind thick slabs of glass. She squinted at her clipboard and lifted the heavy glasses to focus her eyes on the scribbles. Skye happily came to a stop and sat on the ground in front of her table.

"Name." She asked. Her unenthusiastic voice did nothing to promote the excitement of a banquet.

"Skye Shot. Weather po-"

"Just the name is fine." She hummed to herself and inspected the paper carefully. "Says here you're from New Jockey?" She flipped a page over on the clipboard.

"Right. I just-"

"You're here for the banquet then. New weather ponies go in through the right cloud arch. You'll be sitting with – oh, you'll be sitting alone." She licked her hoof before turning the page again.

"W-what?" Skye's face dropped as he registered the new information. "Alone? That can't-"

"Sorry, no other new weather ponies for this banquet. Looks like you're the lucky one. Probably won't be too many bigwigs here tonight. No sense having a big crowd just for one new weather pony."

"Oh… yeah, that makes sense." Skye lowered his head in embarrassment. "Um, so will I-"

"Through the right arch please." She grumbled while adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah… my bad…"

Skye narrowed his eyes at the old mare studying her clipboard. He waved a hoof in front of her face. No reaction. He flew away slowly and looked up between the top of the archway. A large sign was hanging underneath and read _Welcome New Weather Ponies. _His eyes dodged the promising words and fell upon the edge of the clouds. He gazed to the world below and sighed.

"Guess I won't be sending a letter to Chase and Role after all… 'Hey guys, I'm finally here in Cloudsdale and nopony cares about my new job!'" His mumblings were interrupted by shouting behind him.

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted the light-blue coated pegasus mare. Her mane was streaked just like the rainbows trickling off the edges of Cloudsdale.

"You're here for the banquet?" The older mare's words were muffled as she used the quill in her mouth to place a check next to Dash's name.

"Uh, duh! I'm not turning down-"

"Cloud arch on the left." She stated abruptly.

"Did you just interrupt me?" Rainbow's voice squeaked, as she tilted her head slightly.

"Listen, Miss-" The older mare coughed and adjusted her glasses to read "- Cranebow Smash, please move through the arch to your left and find your seat."

"Ugh! Rainbow Dash! R-A-I-N-" Dash hovered off the ground and flailed her hooves wildly.

"Please calm down. I don't want your outbursts holding up the line any further." The old mare interrupted again, keeping her eyes locked on the clipboard.

Dash turned around and watched a gust of wind swirl by. "Nopony else is even here yet! I _am_ the entire line! And stop interrupting me!" she shouted while extending her legs in all directions.

A smile crept onto Skye's face as he watched the rainbow-maned mare throw a tantrum.

"I'm just saying; it's pretty rude of you to keep cutting ponies off like that." Rainbow continued.

"Ma'am, please go through the arch on the left. I'm not in the mood for you spunky fillies today."

"Spunky? Spunky?! Why I oughtta-"

"I'm going to call security, Miss Smash…" The old mare's voice was barely audible let alone threatening, but it was obvious she was the kind of pony who always got her way in the end.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Rainbow huffed and zipped under the left arch into the building.

"So that's the one and only Rainbow Dash we always read about, eh?" Skye looked back to his saddlepack and smiled. "Maybe I will have something to tell you guys after all. 'Hey guys, I watched two mares beat each other senseless with clouds today.'" Skye snickered at his own joke and trotted along through the clouds. He entered the archway on the right and was consumed by the darkness inside the small room.

. . . . . .

The banquet hall was smaller than Skye expected, though it was still bustling with more activity than he was used to seeing back home. His head slowly scanned the crowd. Red. Green. White. Green with blue. Brown. Black. No ponies with a rainbow colored mane.

"I wonder if she decided to leave?" he questioned while rubbing the silver stubble on his chin. "She was definitely a breath of fresh air; seems like I won't get a chance to talk with her after all."

Overhead, a team of pegasi pushed dark clouds over the open ceiling. Some holes were poked in the clouds to allow the fading daytime light to fall onto the crowd below. Skye uneasily watched as the weather ponies from other districts and cities mingled with one another. It was a show of cocky cloud-pushers and rain making braggarts.

"Is this what I'm going to be like a few years from now?" His eyes focused on the dining table. "Food!"

A basket of apples was neatly arranged in the center of the table. Not a single bruise, scuff, or imperfection could be seen. Next to the apple basket, a card could be read: _From your friends at Sweet Apple Acres_. Skye looked beyond the apples and saw a crystal pony sculpture holding two punch bowls in her out-stretched hooves. Carrots. Hay fries. Some sort of sandwich wrap with flower petals inside. He rubbed his hooves together excitedly when he spotted the large cake on the table furthest from the encroaching Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! That's her!" he exclaimed to himself as his head whipped from the cake back to Dash.

The rainbow-maned pony slammed her back against the puffy cloud wall and innocently waved a hoof at Skye. She had been caught trying to tip-toe to the cake table. Almost the perfect crime; if the room had not been filled with so many watchful eyes.

The tapping of a hoof against a wooden table startled Skye. His head snapped around as he studied a well-dressed stallion.

"Skye Shot, I presume? Nice to meet you; my name is Forecast. I'm the weather foreman in charge of the factory here in Cloudsdale. I've heard wonderful things about you! I'm overjoyed to have some young blood joining our family." His pencil-thin mustache didn't seem to move when he spoke.

"Thank you, sir. To be honest, I'm a little down that I'm the only new weather pony here today. I guess I thought there would be a lot of us." His eyes moved from Forecast's neatly pressed blazer to the ground. "I feel a bit ridiculous being here all by myself."

"Nonsense!" he spouted. "This is your night. Frankly, I'm glad that we are able to offer you an evening all to yourself. Weather ponies are hard-working and truly dedicated to Equestria. After tonight, nopony will praise you; nopony will even give second thought to your duties. Well, other than us here at the factory. It's rather easy to brush off tonight as simply a formality, but please try to enjoy yourself. Remember, young Skye Shot; you are here because we wanted you to be responsible for the lives of an entire town. Bring them sunshine. Shower their crops when needed. Give them the peace of mind that only a weather pony can provide."

Skye nodded slowly and smiled in agreement. "Wow… I never thought about it like that."

"It can be a tall order for some. We make the weather here, but it's up to ponies like you to regulate everything in Equestria. Who knows, we may even need your help in other cities someday! Can you imagine cloud-busting over Canterlot?"

"This is all so overwhelming. I-I barely ever left my hometown before; even when I did I was with my friends." Skye wiped his brow and exhaled. "Sorry, I'm not used to all the attention being on me. Even my mouth is starting to dry out!"

"You'll feel much better once you start your work with us. Just enjoy tonight as much as possible. I did see some pretty important ponies out there." Forecast removed a pocket watch from his blazer and quickly shoved it back inside. "I better hurry! It's almost time!"

/) To be continued (\


	2. Chapter 2 Table for Two

Table for Two

Dozens of ponies were seated and looking toward the makeshift stage at the far side of the room. Light filtered in from above, but it was obvious the sun was setting. A candle was providing a further burst of light on each table. The darkening room and dim light from the candles were providing an almost romantic atmosphere.

Skye's nerves settled a bit as he adjusted to the darkness. "Just relax. Keep it short and sweet."

Forecast pushed his way through the veil of fog that separated Skye from the packed dining room. The fog settled back in place, but Skye was able to get one last glimpse of the crowd before his view was blocked. There were a lot more ponies than he had expected

"Fillies and Gentlecolts; I welcome you to tonight's announcement of Equestria's newest weather pony. I've had some time to talk with him in the waiting room. He seems just as strong and high-spirited as all of you. We here at the Cloudsdale Weather Factory chose well. I'd like to formally introduce you to the stallion now responsible for the skies above and around New Jockey: Skye Shot!"

The sound of hooves clapping together bounced around the room. The walls could barely contain the noise. Skye was unsure if the enthusiasm was for his upcoming achievements or for the fact that everypony was one step closer to eating now. He gave one final grunt and composed himself.

The fog clung to his dark coat as he trotted casually into the dining room. The waiting room was now behind him. He was totally exposed to the judging eyes of his peers.

A few ponies even gave audible cheers when he appeared. With a fake smile plastered on his muzzle, Skye hovered into the air and waved at the onlookers. A few flashes from the back of the room indicated that some sort of Cloudsdale press team had assembled to document the evening.

"Heh. I might even be on the front page," he thought as he proudly spread his wings.

"We sometimes forget what it means to be a weather pony; to be a team. I see many of you acting out of pride or stubbornness. I see a lot of ponies declaring themselves better than others. Cloudsdale represents the best pegasi Equestria can offer. Do not belittle one another over skill, rather, help each other improve. If you see a pony fail, lend them a hoof and teach them how to succeed. Together, we can show Equestria the spirit of the pegasus!"

Applause broke through the crowd once again. Hooves slammed down onto the tables. Rainbow Dash was leaning against the wall and looking from Skye to the cake table. Skye gave two quick movements of his head to approve Rainbow's attack on the food. Dash winked and slowly crept along the wall toward the buffet tables.

"Now, let's hear from the pony of the hour." Forecast politely stepped down from the wobbly stand and Skye took his place.

"H-hello, everypony…" His voice cracked before trailing off. Skye pounded his chest to dislodge the bundle of nerves in his lungs. "I-I…" He scanned the room from one side to the other and inspected the faces watching him.

"Role… Chase… you guys would be tearing me apart right now." He muttered under his breath.

"Just speak from your heart!" Forecast said in a loud whisper.

"My heart… When I think back on everything that brought me here…" His eyes opened wide and he stomped a hoof down onto the ground.

The audience watched and waited.

"When I think back on everything that brought me here, one thing really stands out: friends. It's just as Forecast said earlier. We need to stick by one another and make sure nopony is left to fend for themselves. I grew up alone. It was awful. Then Celestia was kind enough to bless me with two friends; friends I would die for."

A few ponies covered their mouths and gasped. The atmosphere in the room had become much tenser.

"I'm telling you this because one thing that guided my wings to this wonderful city was the support of others. Teamwork. The…" Skye closed his eyes. "The sacrifices others make in order for some ponies to have a good life. If it weren't for the help of my friends, I would not be here today joining you!" Skye flew above the stage and reached out his forelegs. "I promise to do all I can to uphold the values of a weather pony and help all of you any way I can!"

Thunderous applause boomed throughout the room once more. Startled, Dash almost dropped the apple she was holding in her hooves. She juggled the shiny red orb before finally clamping it tightly. Skye's hooves gently landed back onto the stage. The cheers and whistles really made his smile grow bigger by the second.

Forecast patted Skye on the back and leaned closer to his face. "Not bad, my boy, not bad at all. I knew I saw something special in those eyes of yours." He turned to the crowd. "Now let's eat and celebrate the addition of Skye into our Cloudsdale family!"

In an instant, a line of hungry ponies were assembled between Skye and the food. Some of the chairs were still spinning around from the mad dash to the tables.

"Uh, wow… they changed their moods fast." Skye sulked and flew over to his private table.

Skye's table had six seats, but only one card with his name on it. He laughed at his bad luck and plopped onto his chair. His hindquarters were firmly planted on the seat, while his hooves fumbled through the saddlebag on the table.

"Phew, no ink spilled out." Skye spread the wrinkled scroll across the table and picked up the quill in his mouth. "I might as well make the most of my time while I wait for that line to wind down." He placed the tip of the quill onto the parchment.

"So, you're _not_ hungry?" a muffled yet familiar voice interjected.

"Course I am, it's just-" Skye lifted his head and saw Rainbow Dash holding a plate in her mouth. In her hooves was a second plate loaded with apples and sweets. "Rainbow Dash… It's you…"

Dash blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Course I'm me. Who else would I be?"

Skye quickly shoved his belongings into his saddlebag and pushed it onto the ground. "Sorry!" He flew over and grabbed the plate from her hooves.

Dash casually opened her mouth and dropped her plate into her hooves before sitting down. "Hope you don't mind me coming over here. It's a little embarrassing sitting at the 'kid's table,' but all the good seats filled up."

"Kid's table?" Skye murmured.

"This is where _new_ weather ponies sit. I'm the cream of the crop around these parts!" she declared while taking a bite of an apple.

"Did you come here just to ridicule me?" Skye impatiently tapped his hoof on the table.

"Sorry, guess that came out wrong. What I meant to say was… thanks for not ratting me out when I snuck over to the food. I saw you watching me. I know some of these ponies would have loved to call me out. So… thanks!" She threw the rest of the apple into her mouth.

"Y-yeah, no problem. It was a nice distraction. I hate big crowds." He grabbed an apple from the plate and inspected it.

"That's from Ponyville. Same as me." Dash declared with a proud grin.

"You're not from Cloudsdale?"

"Sorta. I moved to Ponyville _from_ Cloudsdale. I'm the weather pony for Ponyville. Such an easy job."

"Easy, huh? Here's hoping…"

"Granted I am _the_ best flier in Equestria, so some clouds or rain won't be enough to stop me!" Dash cocked her head to the side and grinned again. "Nopony makes cloud busting look as good as I can!"

Skye laughed and shoved the apple into his mouth. He stared at the boastful pony and wondered if there was really more to her than just the consumption of food and bragging. "You'll have to show me how the professionals do it some time." He wiped the juice from his muzzle as he chewed the whole apple.

"I'm sure I can squeeze you into my busy schedule one of these days." Rainbow frowned at her empty plate. "Rats, out of food."

Skye rolled his eyes. "Well, thanks for the comp-"

Dash zipped away in a blur with her plate, circled around the food tables, and landed back in her chair. A piece of cake was already wedged in her mouth. Skye's own mouth was hanging open at the sight.

"Whoa... You weren't kidding about being the best flier. Now I really need pointers. Earlier, I could barely fl-" he paused. "Er, I was so exhausted from the flight here that I could barely keep my wings out!"

"You flew all the way from New Jockey to Cloudsdale?" she said with an impressed face. "Not bad! I'm not really one for long flights. I prefer the short, fast flights with a nice nap afterwards."

Skye looked around at the other ponies talking to one another. "A nap does sound nice... I was getting some weird looks earlier. You could probably fit an apple or two in the bags under my eyes."

Dash laughed and darted over to Skye. She pushed her eye against his and squinted. "Just a little bloodshot." She flapped back to her chair and sat down once more.

_This mare has no concept of personal space or manners. Then again she did get me a plate of food. What an oddball._ His thoughts were interrupted by Dash waving a hoof in front of his face.

"Hel-lo! Are ya still with me, Skye?" she impatiently waved. "I told you not to worry about the other ponies around here."

"Oh. It's not like I'm intimidated or anything. I just want to make sure I don't stick out too much. You know, I have to prove myself among all the bigshots."

Rainbow leaned over the table. The flame of the candle flickered under her chin fur. "Just between you and me; some of these ponies are real troublemakers. Just watch yourself, okay?"

Skye's eyes darted back and forth before he also leaned across the table. "What do you mean?

"Not everypony wants to be on a team like Forecast was saying earlier. Some of the stallions here would chew you up and spit you out if you couldn't keep up with them. They really know how to abuse the weaker ponies. Not me though, I could probably keep at least half of Equestria cloud free even after dealing with those jerks!" she said with a squee.

"Love the modesty, Rainbow." Skye said while rolling his eyes again. "Let's change to another topic. Tell me about Ponyville."

"Not too much to say about the town really. It's great and all, but not like we have any big attractions. Not like Cloudsdale!" she exclaimed. "Though I do have 5 awesome friends there who I wouldn't trade for anything in the world; only problem is we're kinda split up at the moment." Her expression soured.

Skye pushed his plate to the side, and placed a hoof on his full stomach. "Ponyville definitely has some of the best apples." He burped and covered his mouth quickly.

"All thanks to Applejack! But, like I was saying, everypony has been really busy lately. That's one of the reasons I decided to come back to Cloudsdale. I figured I might as well check out the factory and catch up with everypony. Just killing time until my friends are all back in one place. I'm starting to miss them already." Dash was rolling an apple between her forehooves. "Ha. I sound almost as cheesy as you did up there!"

"Cheesy?! I was trying to make a good first impression!" Skye shouted. He was bracing himself onto the table and glaring at Dash.

"Easy, flyboy, you won't last long up here if every little thing gets your feathers in a twist." Dash threw her apple into the air and opened her mouth. With a loud chomp, juices from the apple sprayed onto Skye's face. "Guess I should be going. Enjoy your party! I'm sure I'll see you around the weather factory."

With that, Dash waved a hoof goodbye and abandoned her plate at the table. Skye wiped his face clean and sat quietly for a moment trying to make sense of the conversation.

"That was definitely stranger than I expected." He dropped the cloth napkin onto his plate and jumped from his chair. With a few cracks of his neck and shoulders, Skye stretched his achy body. "I think I need some fresh air."

. . . . . .

The factory towered behind Skye as he rested his scruffy chin atop his hooves. Leaning against the stone balcony he stared off to the world below. The flickering of lights below dotted small villages and farmlands. Despite being a pegasus he still enjoyed the life beneath the clouds. His slow blinks interrupted the view of the landscape. Soon his blinking stopped and he drifted off into sleep.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Skye quickly opened one eye and ignored the voice behind him.

"I just wanted to get out for a bit." He stated bluntly. His eye closed once again.

"It's rude to not look at somepony when they address you…" The voice's tone darkened.

Skye turned and noticed the long, white mane of a stallion reaching down to the black leather tightly wrapped around his upper body. His dark green fur barely stood out amongst the drabness of night.

Both ponies stared at one another. The sleepiness in Skye's eyes was wiped away as he continued scanning the new pony.

"That's more like it. You should show your betters some respect." A sharp smile formed on the face of the new pony.

"You seem pretty high and mighty." Skye snarled. "Wouldn't it also be rude to talk down to somepony you just met?

"I just like to have fun with you newbies." He outreached a hoof. "Name's Chemtrail, but you can call me Chem. I do sky patrol around the city and manage the cloud creation at the factory."

Skye hesitantly shook his hoof, but remained cautious. "You already know me from the big to-do in there."

"Most ponies would have been a little shaken by what I said. Usually the bullied are quick to apologize to the aggressors. Submission leads to safety after all. Not you though... I can tell you're a real cut-throat pony, Skye Shot." Chem's voice turned to a growl. "Ponies like _us_ can go far together."

"The only place I want to go is to bed soon. So unless we're going shopping for a new pillow; buzz off."

"Don't tell me you're going to become the lazy, sleeping-beauty type like our friend Rainbow Dash." Chem flapped his wings and circled menacingly around Skye. "I saw her at your table. I would not follow her example. She has plenty of natural talent, but she lacks discipline. I would hate for you to become a 'one-trick' pony like her."

"One-trick?" Skye's eyes followed Chem closely. He could feel his muscles tighten as he readied his body for anything.

"A sonic rainboom here, a speedy victory there; Rainbow Dash has Celestia's luck when it comes to the press. Equestria loves a pretty pony with a snarky attitude. She's the darling of pegasi fillies everywhere. Our beloved mare friend is letting her achievements get to her head. At this rate, she'll just be living in the past soon. It's up to ponies like you and me – the hard workers – to keep pushing pegasi toward true glory."

Skye held a foreleg out and stopped Chem's circling. "She's not as bad as you think. A little boastful, but not the slacker you make her out to be. In fact, she was a lot friendlier than you, too. So quit circling me like some kind of white-maned shark!" His hoof dug into the cloud.

"Oh? So you're choosing the easy side of life? Want to be just like her? If I would have sat at your table first you would have chosen my point-of-view over hers…" Chem smiled and positioned his mouth at an uncomfortable distance from Skye's ear. "This is your only warning, newbie: choose your friends in Cloudsdale carefully. A wrong choice could cause… problems."

Skye jumped back and lowered his body. His wings spread out as he readied to attack. "Your big plan is to threaten me into siding with somepony like you?" His voice boomed.

Chemtrail flapped into the air and crossed his forelegs over his chest. "Listen to me, Skye Shot. If you rest on your laurels too long you'll have a reputation like Miss Rainbow Dash. I'm merely telling you to push yourself and befriend people who will help push you along when you're tired. Dash would only leave you in the dust for her own glory. One last thing; look into something called the Cloudsdale Rumble. I think you'll find you came to Cloudsdale at a wonderful time. We will talk again soon, my new friend." He zipped away from the factory and left two trails of grey clouds behind him.

"I'm afraid to see who I meet next when I go back inside the banquet hall." Skye muttered to himself, while massaging his temples. "One pony tells me to watch out for jerks, and the jerk tells me to watch out for slackers. Where are all the normal ponies?! Does everypony up here have something wrong with their brain?"

. . . . . .

The party had cleared out for the most part. The food bins were bare. Dirty plates cluttered the tables. The candle wicks were barely being held up by the remaining clumps of wax. Skye breathed a sigh of relief as he flew back to his lonely table. He noticed Forecast straightening the long sleeves of his almond blazer next to Skye's chair.

Skye landed in his seat. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run off like that."

"I see you met Rainbow Dash." He closed his eyes and stroked his chin.

Skye nodded and huffed in irritation. "You're not going to lecture me on lazy ponies, too; are you?"

Forecast gave a jolly laugh and banged the table. "If you've been lectured, that means you've also met Chemtrail… Tell me, Skye; which of those ponies would _you_ follow?"

"I don't follow anyone, sir. I've always done what I've thought is best for myself and those around me." He paused and looked at the empty chair where Rainbow was sitting earlier. His eyes closed a bit. "That being said… I'm more likely to work with someone like Rainbow Dash."

Forecast nodded and grabbed the glass candle jar between his hooves. "I've always envied the ponies who were able to dedicate their entire life to working and competing. Chemtrail could very well be the hardest working pony around here. Then again, I'm sure you've heard the old saying: 'the flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long.' Chem is flying down a destructive path. He's pushing himself too hard and becoming bitter because of it. I've seen the way he looks down on the weaker ponies around him. It's something that truly worries me."

Skye huffed again. "He made it sound like he was some kind of hero for the weaker ponies that Rainbow Dash would leave behind!"

"Ponies in Cloudsdale strive to be the best. Whether you're the best flier, best weather patrol unit, best factory worker; everypony here wants to out-perform everypony else. A lot of these ponies have strong hearts and even stronger values, but sometimes becoming the best means breaking away from helping those weaker and joining up with those who are strong." Forecast pushed the candle back to the center of the table. "Do you know why I'm telling you all of this, Skye?"

Skye scratched his mane and shook his head.

"I want Cloudsdale to remain a place where ponies are only as strong as the weakest ones among the group. I want everypony to lend a hoof and remember that Cloudsdale isn't just about being a winner; it's about a family that looks after one another." Forecast's wrinkled eyelids closed as he continued. "I'm stuck here in this factory now until my time in Equestria comes to a close. My wings are weak; I can't fly with the weather patrols. My body is tired; I can't work the late nights required in the factory's labs. I've become a mere figurehead for the weather factory."

Skye was uncomfortable. The proper words to comfort the old pegasus just wouldn't come. His lost face just hopelessly looked to Forecast for some sort of closure.

"Youth is shorter than you think, Skye Shot. I want you to be the best weather pony you can be for the sake of New Jockey. You love your home. I've read all about how you stopped the storm that almost destroyed the entire town. Wasn't that how you got your cutie mark?"

Skye's head turned to his flank; the arrow piercing through two storm clouds was stamped onto his coat. "Yeah… everything really changed that day; both for me and my friend Chase. We went from being colts to stallions in the blink of an eye."

"I know you keep a lot of your feelings wrapped up inside of you, but anypony can see that you are a ferociously determined pegasus. Any task we give you here will be completed no matter what; that is what I see when I look into your eyes."

Skye smiled a bit and looked through the open door. "So does that Chem guy see me as threat or something?"

"If I had to guess, he sees you as a potential ally. Chemtrail only flies with the best by his side, though his companions leave something to be desired when it comes to personalities. Whether you carve out a comfortable life in the factory or you lead a weather team someday; just make sure you don't give into the will of another pony. There are certainly shortcuts to success, but they will cut out most of what makes life so grand."

"I won't let you down, sir. I'll make sure I do everything I can to stay out of trouble." Skye hovered over his seat and reached a hoof out to Forecast.

Forecast pressed his cracked hoof up against Skye's and shook slowly. "I'm glad to have you here."

"Just… one last thing… Chem told me to look into something called the Cloudsdale Rumble. What exactly is that?"

"That competition… stands for everything I despise about the behavior of pegasi." Forecast narrowed his eyes.

"W-what?" Skye felt something turn in his stomach as he listened to the change in tone.

"Pegasi attacking each other and manipulating weather to zap one another out of the sky; it's an atrocity to everything I believe in. We have magic in us to control the weather for the good of Equestria. I don't think our ancestors would approve of this brutish display. Then again, if this is how today's youth wants to act, who am I to stop it?"

Forecast abruptly lifted from his chair and flew off. "I'd stay away from that contest if you value your credibility within the factory, Skye. Please don't get mixed up with that crowd."

Skye's ears lowered as he thought about the Cloudsdale Rumble. It honestly didn't sound that bad to him, but why would Forecast have such a grim view of a competition. After all, Cloudsdale was built on competing to be the best. It did sound a bit more intense than what he was used to hearing about, but Equestria was currently in a state of peace. It wasn't uncommon for the war-like breed of pegasus ponies to want to battle each other for fun.

"Guess I better forget about that for now…" Skye opened his bag and removed the quill and scroll.

Most of the tables were empty now. Mares and stallions both rushed to clean off the remaining tables. The only candle remaining lit was at Skye's table. The light flickered against his face as he dipped the pen into his ink well. His face brightened a bit as he filtered out the unpleasant thoughts and focused his attention on the letter.

_Dear Role,_

_Chase sent me a pretty nasty letter a few days ago about how I haven't written anything to you. Really sorry about that… You know how forgetful I can be when I have more than one thing going on. I'm just happy I made it to Cloudsdale in one piece. How is Canterlot treating you? No way it looks cooler than this place. Maybe send a picture or two in your next scroll, eh?_

_The Cloudsdalians… Cloudsdalites? I don't know what they call themselves… Anyway, the ponies here are all crazy. First, I actually met Rainbow Dash, who went on about how great at everything she was and how I should watch out for some other ponies. Then, this jerk named Chemtrail interrupted me outside and pretty much threatened me into joining whatever cause he's behind. I really didn't like him. I have a feeling that next time I see him he's getting my hoof in his face._

_Oh, and to end the "party" – if you can call it that – the foreman of the weather factory was getting all sappy on me with my future here and how Cloudsdale is apparently being torn apart by the jerks like Chemtrail and slackers like Rainbow Dash – though she seemed pretty cool to me. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm hoping a good night's rest helps me clear my head. I guess I'll start at the factory tomorrow and learn all about my weather duties._

_I'm gonna find a nice tree down below to sleep in. I won't be able to make the flight back to New Jockey tonight. I think I'd fall asleep and crash into a mountain or something… _

_Keep in touch! I'll try to do the same. _

_Hoofbumps,_

_Skye _

Skye spit the quill onto the table and blew the ink dry on the scroll. His handwriting was barely legible. He rolled the scroll up and used his teeth to slip a band around the paper. The final touch was slapping on a stamp and Role's address. The fire from the candle extinguished and Role was now alone in complete darkness. He grabbed the scroll in his mouth and headed out the door.

"Hopefully the mail ponies don't try to get me to join _their_ gang or something." He chuckled and flapped away into the night sky back toward Cloudsdale.

/) To Be Continued (\


	3. Chapter 3 Call of Weather Duty

Call of Weather Duty

Skye peered over the edge of the cloud and saw dozens of ponies below punching their way through various cloud formations. He looked straight ahead and saw the patch of clouds he'd be working on in a few moments.

Standing on the cloud with him was a mare by the name of Cloudchaser. She had been his tour guide today through the weather factory. Her body was a light lilac shade, but was completely offset by her wild cerulean mane and tail. She looked like one of those troublemaking ponies he was warned about.

"I arranged the clouds in a basic pattern for you. Some are elevated higher than others. Remember, you're not here to break records or get showy on me. I just want to make sure you are able to bust these clouds, and then we can move on to some harder stuff." Her voice was informative without bearing the stern tone of a teacher.

"Got it." Skye spread his wings and stepped closer to the edge of the cloud. "Ready!"

Cloudchaser was holding a pocket watch in her hoof and waiting for the seconds hand to reach the top. "We're required to time all new weather ponies to get a feel for their cloud-busting abilities. This way we know where we can send you and how effective you'll be. Don't worry too much about the time though. You can request to be re-tested whenever you'd like." She smiled and raised her hoof into the air. "Almost time!"

Skye lowered his body and wriggled in place. "Just say the word!"

"Three!"

His eyes narrowed as he tried to determine which cloud would be vaporized first.

"Two!"

_The wind isn't too bad right now; shouldn't be a problem to fly straight._

"One!"

Skye's tongue licked over his lips. His body was ready.

"Go!" Cloudchaser shouted as the stallion eagerly pushed away.

The first cloud was straight ahead. Skye thought back to the days of basics of cloud-busting. "A forward motion of the hoof into the cloud while flying will destroy it. If hooves are extended while flying through a cloud, the pony will pass through with no noticeable damage on the cloud. Touching or punching a cloud while not in motion will activate any weather effect associated with that cloud. So, my job here is to start swinging!" He grinned and pulled his right foreleg back for a jab.

The cloud burst from sight as Skye punched his way through the first cloud and steered himself directly for the second puff ball. This one was a storm cloud.

"Grey in color indicates a weather cloud. Rain, snow, or ice can fall from these clouds and are used to regulate seasons as well as maintain balance in Equestria. These are thicker and need a lot more force to bust apart. Sometimes two passes are needed for the really heavy ones. Heh. But I'm taking this guy out in one swing!" He flapped harder and accelerated.

"Nice job on that first cloud, Skye! Excellent form!" Cloudchaser yelled from off in the distance.

Skye readied his right hoof once again for another punch. This cloud was a lot bigger up close. He spiraled his body toward the cloud and swung forward. His hoof punctured the surface as he focused his mind. The cloud burst in an explosion of water vapor and fog as he easily passed through and readied for the next cluster.

"Whoa… I thought for sure he would have needed at least two hits to clear that storm cloud." Cloudchaser nodded in approval and eyed her pocket watch.

Skye's hooves swung wildly as he darted through the smaller clouds at the end of the course. His body flipped upside down as he finished the last cloud by bucking his hind legs through it and quickly swerving his flight path back to Cloudchaser. Behind him, the remnants of cloud dust were absorbed into the air. The patch of sky he was given had been cleared.

"Hey, not bad! You're a natural at this weather stuff!" She cheered as he skidded to a stop back on the large cloud he originally launched from.

"Thanks! I've actually been doing this for a while in New Jockey. We never had an official weather pony assigned to us. Usually somepony from Cloudsdale would come now and then, but they never really kept up on the day-to-day weather." He sat down on the puffy cloud and stretched. "I decided I would start learning how to take care of the weather myself. Long story short, I sent a bunch of letters to the weather team here and requested to be New Jockey's weather pony."

"Alright, hotshot, you can bust clouds, but let's see how well you can activate their weather effects." She clapped her hooves together and a team of weather ponies quickly moved more clouds into place. "Pegasi have good eyes, so now we're going to test your visual perception from all the way up here in the sky. Your job is to water the 4 crop fields below. Don't worry; these are inactive farmlands, so even if you mess up you won't hurt anypony's hard work. This exercise won't be timed, since it requires a bit more precision."

"I'd like to be timed, Cloudchaser." Skye said with a smirk. "I always had my friend Chase time me when I had to water his fields."

"Oh, uh, okay then. Get ready!" She stammered, as her hoof quickly brought the pocket watch back to attention. "Three!"

_You think I'd forget all your hazing, you fox-faced punk._

"Two!"

_Always pushing me harder and harder; like you could do better than me!_ His hooves dug into the cloud once again as he readied to take off.

One!"

_Then again, without a pain in the flank like you I probably wouldn't even be here in Cloudsdale._

"Go!" Her voice was muffled as Skye took off in a blue blur toward the first cloud.

"Changing a normal cloud to storm cloud is a real mystery among ponies. Pegasus ponies have just as much talent with the weather as a unicorn has with manipulating the magical properties on the ground. Still, no normal unicorn has ever been able to copy what _we_ can do!" he laughed as he skidded to a halt and placed his hoof into the cloud.

The white of the cloud changed slowly to a dingy gray. Skye removed his hoof and watched as water droplets clung to the fur on his fetlocks. He swung his hoof dry and gently clamped both forelegs onto the cloud.

His wings slowed in flapping speed as he eyed the crop square below and adjusted the cloud over the general area of the field. "Okay, almost… just a bit more to the le- no, the right! Okay, let her rip!" The cloud dripped rain droplets down through the air and splashed onto the dry dirt below. Soon a steady stream of rain was quenching the land. With a satisfied nod, Skye darted to the next cloud.

"He really does know what he's doing. I might have to tell Forecast about this…" Cloudchaser smiled while watching Skye fine-tuning and activating the remaining weather clouds to water the earth below.

. . . . . .

Skye yawned and continue flapping his wings as the sun set behind him. The outline of his body created a pony-shaped eclipse on the orange horizon. New Jockey wasn't much farther now.

"A few days back home… Feels like I've been gone for ages, but I don't even think it's been a week!" He rubbed his tired eyes and pushed himself higher to clear a tall tree poking up from the ground. He swooped back to his normal altitude and saw a pony down below. "Is that who I think it is?" An evil grin curled on his face as he descended.

A tan earth pony was trotting along the path. His scruffy orange mane was bouncing off his head and neck. The tip of his orange tail ended in a white pattern similar to that of a fox's tail. Oddly enough, a fox was also running by his side. His golden eyes looked down at the ground as a shadow from above loomed over his body.

"Did ya miss me, Chase?" Skye shouted as he dive-bombed the innocent pony.

Chase turned his head and grinned. "Get him, Reynard! Take that pegasus down!"

The fox jumped onto Chase's back and propelled himself up into the air at Skye's face. The pegasus yelled into the curled up fox around his head. Chase jumped to the side as Skye crash landed onto the ground and created a trail of dust behind him. The fox jumped from Skye's muzzle and shook the dirt from his orange and white coat.

"Nice work! 'Anti-Pegasus Fox Cannon' is officially a go!" Chase laughed as he stopped next to the crumpled up Skye. "You almost got me though. Maybe next time, don't give yourself away by yelling."

"Yeah, and I would have gotten you if I wasn't worried about hurting Reyn! You do that on purpose! Next time I'm just going to crush that little-"

The fox was giving big, watery eyes, while a paw was placed on Skye's muzzle.

"I swear you manipulate him for your own good! He knows I'd never hurt him…"

"We're a team! Just like you and the clouds, or whatever it is you do around here. Sleep? Oh! It's crash, right? You're getting better at that every day!" Chase laughed as he rolled on his back. "Seriously though, nice to have you home."

Skye preened his wing and spit a feather out. "You don't know the half of it. I sent Role Play a letter last night about how crazy those Cloudsdale ponies are. You would hate it."

"Not quite as simple as us small town ponies, eh?" Chase dusted off Skye's cutie mark. "You had a little something there."

Skye jumped back and growled. "Hooves off! I don't trust you! You and that overgrown cat of yours are always scheming something! You could have planted a bomb on me or… or worse!"

"You got me! I never thought you would have realized that I learned unicorn magic overnight and harnessed the power of magical explosions." Chase put a hoof on his forehead and sighed. "You're jumpier than usual, Skye. You sure you're okay?" He nuzzled up against Skye and beamed. "I worry about you, buddy!"

Skye pushed Chase aside and made a gagging motion with his hoof. "I take that back. You wouldn't hate Cloudsdale. Cloudsdale would hate _you_!"

"No way! Everypony loves me! I'm just so adorable!" Chase grinned as Reynard poked his head over the pony's mane. "See?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're a lot better company than some of the pegasi I bumped into. The stories I can tell you…" Skye sighed.

"And I wanna hear all about them! How about we eat first? You're probably exhausted. I mean you did spend a whole day flying across half the country." Chase trotted away down the path. Reyn hopped off Chase and jumped onto Skye's back. The fox gave a happy yip and swished his tail.

"Good to be back." Skye winked at Reynard and followed after Chase.

. . . . . .

Both ponies were sitting on an old couch in a cozily lit room. Chase was holding a sandwich between his hooves while listening to Skye's stories of Cloudsdale. The ponies of New Jockey didn't get out too often, and when they did they usually traveled to Manehattan or Fillydelphia. Central Equestria was considered a whole new land for most ponies on the eastern coast.

"I can't believe you actually met Rainbow Dash. I think some ponies here would pay good bits for a chance like that!" He took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed. " So… was she… ya know…"

"Ugh, please don't make me answer this question, Chase." Skye facehoofed.

"Hey now! This is your bestest buddy in the whole world! Just between us. From one pony to another. So?" He squeed and leaned closer to Skye.

"She was… pretty attractive." Skye mumbled.

"Hmmm? Didn't quite catch that, old pal. Did you say Rainbow Dash was pretty _active_? I mean, I'd hope so. She is a pegasus after all." Chase gave a sly grin.

"I said attractive and you know it! Though her attitude is kinda rough. She's definitely not a mean mare, but she is more full of herself than you are sometimes." Skye grabbed an apple off the table and took a bite. "The apples out there are way tastier too. Some place called Sweet Apple Acres has the _best_ apples I've ever tasted!"

"Wow. I considered the apples out here to be pretty tasty. Where's that place exactly?" Chase tossed his sandwich onto the table and hopped off the couch.

"Ponyville," Skye stated. He quickly stole the entire couch and laid down. "I'm gonna sleep good tonight!"

Chase rubbed his muzzle and ignored the theft of his seat. "Ponyville, huh? Funny, I'm actually headed that way soon myself."

"What the heck are you doing trotting off to Ponyville?"

"Trotting would be too slow, I'll probably gallop."

"Ugh, you know what I mean!" Skye placed a pillow over his head and groaned again in frustration.

"Ponyville is hosting a talent show for animals. It makes sense if you think about it. Ponyville has been a popular destination lately. Princess Twilight Sparkle made quite a name for that town. Tons of ponies want to go there and walk the same path a princess once did. More importantly, it isn't far from Cloudsdale or… Canterlot. We could…" Chase stopped and looked at Skye with an empty stare.

"Chase, no. We're not going to bug Role Play in Canterlot. His last letter said he was really busy. I mean we didn't even hear from him for a few months at one point!" Skye spoke with the pillow covering only his eyes. "He needs space."

"Yeah, and I need answers!" Chase shouted. "A few spells backfire and he leaves us behind to start a new life in Canterlot? That doesn't sit well with me."

"I'm sure he has his reasons. He's never been one to just abandon somepony. Canterlot has tons of resources for his magic. I'm sure he's busy reading every book he can get his hooves on. Let's just give him some more time alone. At least he's finally writing us." Skye threw the pillow into Chase's face. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

The pillow bounced off Chase's head and landed behind him. "I am! It just bugs me… I hope he's alright."

"He's fine. He's off becoming a knight, I'm the new weather pony here, and you're playing with animals or something – we've all got our hooves full!" Skye sat up and snickered.

"Playing with animals…" Chase grumbled. "Reynard's going to take first place in that competition and then you'll be the one crying while I'm swimming in bits!" He trotted back to the couch and shoved Skye aside. "Okay, back to Rainbow Dash. Did she-"

"No more! I can't answer any more of these questions, Chase!" Skye yelled. "Just let me get some sleep! I have to get the weather under control around here. It's been awhile since we've had any rain."

"Are you… heading back to Cloudsdale after you're all done here?" Chase was drumming his hooves against the couch cushion.

Skye nodded slowly. "Yeah… but I'll be back. We'll be able to hang out more next time."

"Yeah, sure." Chase lowered his ears and stayed silent for a few moments. "Sorry, it's been a little lonely here without you and Role. Guess I was starting to get a little depressed. I miss all of us getting together and playing down at the arcade like the old days."

Skye placed a hoof around Chase and hugged him tightly against his chest. "Awww, is the foxie all sad?" he teased, while ruffling Chase's mane with his hoof.

Chase shoved Skye off the couch and put his hooves in the air. "There's just no sympathy from you! Wanna go, tough guy? We can throw down right here!" He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "We're long overdue for a playful little fight."

"Your fights are _hardly_ playful! You almost broke my wing off last time we had a scuffle!"

"Heh. Cute on the outside and deadly on the inside! That is the way of the fearsome earth pony!"

"Gimmie a break! Next time I'm back in town I am putting you in your place, fox face."

"Technically only my tail is colored like a fox, so you're nickname is not only lame but also incorrect." Chase stuck his tongue out.

Skye swatted at Chase and reclaimed the couch. "I'm not about to start calling you 'fox flank.' That would just be weird…" He shuddered and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over his body.

"How about… 'foxbutt?'"

"Goodnight, Chase…" Skye said trying to erase that last comment from his mind.

. . . . . .

Chase lifted his face from the pillow and listened to the sound of rain beating against his window. Sure enough, beads of water were striking the glass and slowly sliding down. His body shuffled across the bed before his hind legs finally made contact with the floor. One final stretch of his stiff body and he was ready to tackle the day.

Outside, Skye was busily pushing clouds from the surrounding skies and building a thick cover of grey clouds over New Jockey. Most of the town was getting soaked minus the outskirts Chase and Skye walked along yesterday. Everypony was inside their homes, but some colts and fillies had their faces pressed against the windows as they watched their new weather pony hard at work.

Chase ran out the front door wearing an orange raincoat with two rubber fox ears on the hood. "Looking good up there! They really trained you well!" He shouted up through the pouring rain.

"I've been doing this for years, Chase!" Skye's tongue was hanging out as he carefully aligned a large storm cloud next to another. He tapped the cloud with his hoof and watched another section of the cracked ground below absorb the much needed water.

"I was gonna time you, but I figured I'd give you one relaxed day up in the clouds." Chase laughed.

Skye rolled his eyes and punched another storm cloud to life. "You're such a considerate pal. Get back inside before I send a lightning bolt through you!"

"Rubber raincoat! I'd absorb it and only grow stronger!"

"That isn't how a raincoat works! Now get back inside!" Skye shouted.

The earth pony trotted back into his farmhouse and threw his wet raincoat onto the ground. "Somepony has to cheer you on." Chase smiled and shook the stray water from his body. "Maybe then you'll come back more often to visit us simple folk."

. . . . . .

"So you're leaving?"

The morning dew was still clinging to the grassy meadow behind Chase and Skye. Celestia had only begun to raise the sun.

"Yeah, it's a long flight back ho-" Skye stopped and looked at Chase. "Back to Cloudsdale."

Chase gave Skye a playfully smack on his chest. "You can have more than one home, pal. I don't mind if you like Cloudsdale. I just want you to be happy."

"Cloudsdale's a cool place, but I don't think it will ever make me forget what we have here." Skye gave a reassuring grin to comfort his aching friend.

"One thing about your city in the clouds…" Chase blinked and raised his eyes to meet Skye's.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that you go out of your way to make some new friends. I know how you like to go it alone all the time. You're only going to hurt yourself if you hold onto your life here. Go be 'Mr. Weather Stallion' there and have a good time. Role probably wants to hear your juicy stories about Cloudsdale; not you sleeping in a tree being miserable all day." Chase sat on the ground and allowed Reynard to hop onto his back. The fox poked his head up and waved at Skye.

"And when you get to Ponyville I want to hear all about the fox that put all the other pets in their place!" Skye reached his hoof out to Chase.

Chase slowly reached his foreleg up and popped it against Skye's. The two kept their hooves against one another's and gave one last nod.

"I expect to hear more about Rainbow Dash too, bird brain." Chase grinned.

"This again? Give it a rest, fox face." Skye turned away and slowly walked away. He sniffled and forced a laugh from his throat. "I'll see what I can do about Rainbow."

Chase wiped his teary eyes and stomped his hoof on the dirt in anguish. "We're fighting when you get back! We still have a score to settle!" He bit his lip and cleared his throat.

Skye's walk turned into a trot as he left his friend behind. His tears dotted the ground behind him. "I won't forget!" He spread his wings and took to the sky.

Chase and Reynard sat on the ground staring up into the morning sky as their friend slowly vanished in the distance. Reynard nuzzled against his chest. Chase wrapped his hooves around his furry friend and continued to hold back his emotions the best he could.

Eventually it was too much and Chase burst into tears.

"See ya around..."

. . . . . .

Skye was holding a quill in his mouth and scribbling information down on the weekly weather report. New Jockey was set for several days of sun now that Skye had watered the crops and brought the vegetation back to life. He rested the quill on the table and placed a hoof on a wrinkled corner of the parchment.

"I wonder which life I'll end up choosing… Just a weather pony in New Jockey?" His eyes fixated on several ponies throwing lab coats over their bodies. "Or also a life here in Cloudsdale at the factory…"

"We'd be sad to see you go, Skye." A voice at the doorway spoke.

Forecast was wearing a white lab coat and hard hat. His old body was in a fresh coat of paint. This stallion looked as if he were ready to jump away and start cloud-busting with the best ponies at the factory.

"Sir!" Skye straightened his body and politely nodded. "Thank you for the vote of confidence!"

"Let's take a walk."

Skye dropped everything he was doing and followed after the foreman. "Of course! Uh, where exactly are we going?"

Their hooves clopped down the hallway as other ponies jumped out of the way. Whether he was just a figurehead or not, Forecast certainly received a lot of respect from the other ponies working at the factory.

"Cloudchaser had a lot of nice things to say about you, Skye Shot. I guess I was wrong to think of you as such a rookie. I'll have to keep my eyes on you."

"I'm sure there's still a lot left for me to figure out." Skye blushed a bit and looked away awkwardly.

"How was your trip back home?" The old pony hovered over the ground and adjusted the hard hat on his head with his forelegs.

"Not bad." Skye was never good at explaining the finer details of his life when put on the spot.

"Nothing more to say on the subject? I thought you would have had all sorts of stories to tell me of your big homecoming." Forecast gave a hearty chuckle.

"I got to catch up with a very close friend of mine, but I'm trying not to think about it too much. Honestly, I miss being at home."

"That's a natural feeling. I would be worried if you were able to begin a new life here without some feelings of remorse. We'll make sure you get back to New Jockey often. After all, it'll be up to you keep them regulated."

Skye followed closely behind Forecast and noticed they were heading for an exit out the rear of the factory. "If you don't mind me asking… Where are we going?" He repeated. This time his voice was sounding more stressed.

Both ponies stepped away from the dark confines of the hallway and were instantly engulfed in the sunlight. Skye's eyes were forced shut as he watched Forecast spread his wings and jump off the cloud into the sky below.

"There's something you need to see, Skye." Forecast shouted into the wind.

/) To be continued (\


	4. Chapter 4 Acting Like Foals

Acting like Foals

Skye blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I can't see anything."

The click of a switch was heard and parts of the large warehouse illuminated one chunk at a time. Skye and Forecast were standing behind a huge pane of glass, which peered into an even larger room. The darkness was fully vanquished. Skye eagerly flew forward, but Forecast stomped a hoof down on his tail causing Skye to face-plant into the floor.

"Not so fast, young pony! You can't simply barge in there." Forecast declared with a stern tone. "This is Cloudsdale's newest structure where we can actually simulate weather effects without having to worry about causing problems for Equestria. It's a training facility of sorts."

Skye yanked his tail from under Forecast's hoof and rolled into the glass. A loud thud echoed through the warehouse. "Then why did you bother taking me here?" He rubbed his bruised head, but remained on the ground.

"This building is a sign of the friendship shared between the pegasi and the unicorns. We actually had some of the best and brightest from Canterlot fly up to Cloudsdale to work on this project. It was completed a few weeks ago, but we still haven't tried any experiments in here. We're debating on who will have the honor of the inaugural test." Forecast trotted past Skye into the mostly empty room.

Skye hopped to his feet and studied the work benches and machines placed around the perimeter. "So you could simulate any kind of weather in here, sir?" He flapped his wings and hovered off the ground. "I don't really get why you'd need something like this place."

"Simple! We have the space for large-scale weather reproduction and the magic to control it all within these walls!" Forecast reached his forehooves out. "The walls are refined from clouds, but have a magical current flowing through them that will absorb any weather effect that touches them! The outside world is safe, and now our rookies can learn to control the weather more efficiently!" His voice boomed triumphantly.

Skye rubbed his hoof over the flat cloud wall and pushed his head forward. The wall was giving off a soft blue glow. "Interesting…" He turned his head and saw the machines to make clouds, the tables for snowflake inspection, and even a few rainbow pools at the far end of the bunker. He flew back to Forecast's side and followed the old stallion's gaze to the large fans on the sides of the walls.

"These are what really excite me!" Forecast excitedly muffled through the hooves covering his mouth. "We can even simulate the forces of wind now! Tornadoes, air currents, trajectories of clouds…" He trailed off and noticed the unimpressed Skye sitting on his hindquarters. "This… doesn't excite you, lad?"

"It's not that… I guess I just need to see this place in action. Right now it's just a big empty room with lots of… potential." Skye blinked.

Forecast sat on the ground next to Skye and sighed. He looked down on the polished marble floor. The old stallion's eyes were tired. He massaged his eye sockets and kept his forehooves over each eye. "When I was your age, places like this weren't even in my wildest of dreams. I can't say for sure how this facility will be used, but I know in my heart that our weather team will make excellent use of it."

Skye sat quietly and tried to show interest in Forecast's speech. His flank was going numb from sitting on the cold flooring. A large control panel caught his eye for a moment. "Hmmm…"

"Pegasi control the weather and do a very good job of it, but we've never really had a place to train weather ponies safely. Equestria needs the best ponies in the sky. Cloudsdale needs to keep that level of quality consistent. Ponies like you weren't born here and certainly don't understand the finer points of weather manipulation." Forecast stopped after he realized the harshness of his words.

Skye narrowed his eyes and looked away. His hoof slammed onto the ground. "I may not have been _born_ in Cloudsdale, but I've been keeping New Jockey safe way before Cloudsdale ever recognized my talents."

"Skye, I'm sorry. I didn't me-" Forecast begged.

"I learned everything I had to know about weather when I was still a colt; when I had to save an entire village from being wiped off the map because somepony else in the sky made a mistake!" He growled, pushed his body off the ground, and flew into the air. "So excuse me if I don't care about some 'magical room' that can simulate weather. I'm not interested in watching ponies play around with something that almost had me killed!" He zipped out of the room and left only a few stray feathers with Forecast.

"I really should have chosen my words more carefully." Forecast lowered his head and sat alone in the empty shell of the training facility.

. . . . . .

Skye fluffed the cloud under his head and wriggled his body a bit. His eyes were shut tightly to block out the sunshine all around him. He felt a chill go down his spine and opened his eyes.

"Hiya." Rainbow Dash was nose-to-nose with him. Her hooves were propping her chin up as she stared at the sleeping stallion.

Skye shouted and rolled off the cloud. After a few seconds, he flapped back up to his makeshift bed and landed. "Rainbow! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He blushed and looked away. "Not to mention you were definitely invading my personal space."

She laughed and slapped her hoof onto the cloud. "Easy, flyboy, don't go getting any funny ideas! I'm only here to get some info outta ya!" She shifted her head to each side and flew closer to Skye. "Rumor has it that _some_ ponies saw you flying to the new weather facility with Forecast! Now, I'm not one to snoop,-"

"Uh huh…"

"- but if you were there, you gotta take me! Do it for your pal, Rainbow Dash!" She winked and held her hoof out for a bump. "Come on, you could hoof bump the one and only me! That's worth, like, ten autographs!"

"Rainbow…"

"Yes?" She grinned.

"Even if I was there…"

Her smile grew larger.

"I'm not going back." He plopped back onto the cloud and rolled away from her intense gaze. "Nothing against you; I just don't want to go back. End of story."

She flew over Skye's curled up body and landed in front of his face. "Wha-at?! This is me we're talking about though! I'm not just some weather mare trying to bug you. We're pals!"

"I can count all of our conversations on one hoof!"

"But if you take me to the weather facility you'll be able to count on two hooves!" She squeed.

Skye rolled away again and groaned. "I just want to take a nap. Come back later."

She nudged him and protested. "Come on! I'll take you out for a round of cider if you just show me where it is! You don't even have to come in. Free cider… with me!" she boastfully reminded him.

He opened his eyes all the way. New Jockey was in that direction. He placed a hoof on his stomach. It had been awhile since he shared a mug of fresh apple cider with a friend. Skye was beginning to doubt whether or not he truly belonged in Cloudsdale. It might be good for him to actually make a friend here; especially after Chase lectured him on being a loner all the time.

Rainbow watched as Skye pushed his body up and hovered into the air. "Sooooo?"

"You're buying me dinner too, Dash." He smirked.

. . . . . .

Rainbow Dash slammed her hoof on the hard floor and winced a bit. "It's not made of clouds?"

"If it's anything like the walls, it's some sort of artificially created material made from clouds and unicorn magic. Neat, huh? Can we go now?" Skye tapped his hoof impatiently.

"Sheesh. Listen to you getting all 'booky' on me." She stood on her hind legs and marched around the room mocking Skye. "This floor is made of a special blah blah blah, and if you carry the two you can find the square root of me as a nerd!" Rainbow fell to the ground and laughed.

Skye rolled his eyes and grunted at the teasing mare. "You're a real riot. Now can we go?"

Dash stopped rolling on the floor and stared at Skye's stern face. Her body rolled over and with a quick flap of her wings she was by his side. The beating of her wings cut through the awkward silence. "What's the hurry? I figured we could – ya know – check this place out a bit! It does simulate weather after all! It could be fun!"

Skye turned and trotted away. His face looked empty. No thoughts of fun were present in his eyes. The mare he wanted to spend more time with was finally next to him and all he could think of was running away. The idea of reliving another storm like the nightmare in New Jockey was too much. The storm that nopony talked about anymore. Skye almost lost his best friend and couldn't bear to entertain the idea of simulating it again just for fun.

"Afraid you'll lose to me, flyboy?" Dash landed and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say?" Skye glared. It was obvious Rainbow had pushed the correct button to get him fired up.

"Ya heard me! You know who I am and just the thought of going wing-to-wing with me scares you."

"That's not it…"

"Then I guess I won't be seeing you at the Cloudsdale Rumble, huh?"

The words tore through one ear and burst out the other. Skye's mouth dropped open as he faced away from Dash. The Cloudsdale Rumble; the most dangerous event a pegasus had come up with. She could get hurt. Or worse. No… Skye turned around and stared at Rainbow with a beating heart; her cocky white grin shining through the dark room.

"That's a real sha-" She started.

"Rainbow." He interrupted. "I don't know if you should enter -"

She glared back and stomped a foreleg. "Oh, what a shocker! Another stallion telling me I shouldn't enter because I'm some kinda 'delicate flower' or something. You stallions really need to shut up when it comes to judging other ponies by their looks! I'm the best in the skies around here! _Nopony_ is taking me out when it comes to weather _or_ flying."

The sound of hooves grew closer to Rainbow. Within seconds, Skye was face-to-face with her holding a hoof out. "I don't know if you should enter without a partner." His voice wasn't very convincing, but he was trying to win her over.

She slapped his hoof away and scowled. "I've never even seen you in action. I'm not agreeing to anything!"

Both pegasi stared at each other. This wasn't so much a rivalry, but rather two thick-headed ponies not quite understanding the subtleties of teamwork and budding friendships. Granted, no pegasus pony would so quickly offer their services to another without good reason.

"Fine. Then we'll fly right here, right now, Dash!" Skye trotted over to a large contraption and waved a hoof. "I noticed this earlier while Forecast was talking. You can simulate pretty much any type of weather. I'm guessing you just mess with the levers and switches to adjust what you want and the magic does the rest."

"Thunderstorm it is!" Rainbow zipped over and slammed her foreleg down on the rain lever. "We'll need rain, some gusty winds, not to mention some noise!" She eagerly pulled the lever down for thunder clouds. "You're a weather pony, so this will be a cake walk for you! The real fun will be trying to stop me from taking you out!" Dash pulled one final switch for wind and listened as the room rumbled.

Green lines of magic moved across grooves on the wall. The floor, walls, and ceiling were filled by the gridlines until the whole room had an eerie green glow. The floor shifted and the workstations for paperwork and quality control were locked away beneath the tiles. The water-filled cloud machines started to produce very ominous looking storm clouds.

The wind began to blow.

Rain started to fall.

Dash couldn't be more excited.

"This is awesome! We can make anything happen in here! It's like a-"

"-game." Skye interrupted. "It's the same magic Role Play used… Dark Magic… Does Forecast even know about this? "

"What are you muttering about over there? You don't even look excited!" Dash exclaimed.

"Somepony already has the knowledge to create an entire room like this… Then that means that there really are other ponies manipulating Dark Magic spells other than Role!" Skye's eyes darted to the grey clouds. "I have to tell him…"

Dash was hovering next to a cloud and punched her hoof into the dark mass. A lightning bolt shot toward Skye. "Are we doing this or what?" she shouted through the thunder.

Skye noticed the bolt and strained his wings to twirl out of harm's way. The electric spark fizzled out and was absorbed into the magical floor. He reached his wings out and closed his eyes. "I know I can fly up here. I just need to get used to these conditions. This isn't like New Jockey anymore. Gotta focus!"

He opened his eyes and saw another incoming lightning bolt. Dash had perfect aim. Another flap of his wings and a twist of his body sent Skye barreling toward Dash. The rain was picking up in intensity. So far the large fans were still inactive.

"Like the moves! At this rate you'll be having dinner with me _and_ joining the Cloudsdale Rumble as my partner. Can't say I'm not jealous of you." She sneered.

Skye looked around as he flew. "Clouds are pretty high, so it looks like about seventy-five percent of the room will be exposed to the elements. Those fans are aimed directly under the clouds too. That means when the wind does pick up it'll be impossible to see anything with the rain hitting my face. Now how am I going to out-maneuver the best flier in Equestria?" he sighed and looked back at the entrance of the room. "I didn't even want to come in here…"

"Heads up, flyboy!" Dash flew above the clouds and quickly spiraled downward. Her body ripped through the cloud and caused a burst of lightning in all directions. Her smile was growing by the second.

"Can't dodge them all!" Skye yelped as a bolt struck his wing and caused him to tumble out of the air. His rain-battered body skidded across the floor before he rolled back onto his feet. He pushed off into the air at an angle and dodged an incoming jab from Dash.

"Nice recovery! I almost gave you a hoof to the face though!" She laughed hardily.

"I'm pretty sturdy! You'll have to do better!" Skye launched into the clouds and waited. He tilted his head back just in time as a rainbow streak skimmed over his wet chest fur.

For a split second, Dash and Skye's eyes met.

Her mane was soaked and hanging down over her face. There was also a good chance her cheeks were sore from smiling so much. Skye on the other hand had the same cold expression on his face as always. Never one to let his opponents read him, the stallion was determined to continue the fight.

Skye back-flipped to safety and landed atop a cloud as Dash continued her assault.

Then the wind began.

"No…" Skye's eyes widened with worry. "I can't let her see me fail in the wind!"

The fan blades rotated faster as the magical aura surrounded them. Soon the torrential rain was blowing in all directions. Lightning crackled through the artificial sky as the thunder boomed in response. The noise was deafening. Even if Skye would shout for surrender, Dash wouldn't hear him until he was pummeled to the ground.

Standing behind the glass pane, Forecast was watching the illegal scene unfold before him. "Now this is interesting…"

"Come out, come out, Skye! The fun is just starting! Hope ya like some strong gusts! This weather pony is calling for a one hundred percent chance of kicking your flank!" Dash triumphantly declared.

Skye was safely using the clouds as cover and considering his options. "I can't change the precipitation, can I? Maybe I could make hail, but what good would that even do? Just something else for me to slip on." He yelled and popped out from the clouds.

Dash locked on and flew after him. She quickly caught up and wrapped her hooves around Skye. "Having fun, flyboy?" Her hoof rubbed down his back slowly.

"D-Dash…" He trembled.

She let go of him and flapped away. "Don't get the wrong idea!" She snickered mischievously.

Thunder boomed and Skye was caught in an explosion. As he fell to the ground he felt a piece of a cloud stuck on his back. A smile crept onto his face before he slammed into the ground. He shakily stood up and slowly flapped into a hovering stance.

"I know, I know; that was low of me taking advantage of you and planting a thunder cloud." Rainbow crossed her arms. "But you gotta be ready for anything in the real competition!"

Skye rubbed his aching head and looked upward. "Looks like now I have to fly into that wind no matter what. It's like she knocked me down here on purpose!" He fired into the air and felt the gusts shoot over his injured wing.

The pain was excruciating. Blades of wind cut through his feathers and jabbed at the tender flesh. Skye bit his lip and continued to focus on steadying his body. He struggled to gain control and sped closer to his opponent.

"Can't… give up now!" Skye flapped faster. His wings were shaking and his flight path was becoming erratic. Both eyes were barely open as the wind and rain irritated his face

"Are you even trying anymore? This is getting embarrassing for you!" Dash took note of the way his muzzle was scrunched in discomfort. "What's wrong with his eyes?"

Her hooves kicked off the air and she flew directly at Skye. At the last moment she changed her trajectory and kicked away once again, but this time her back hooves had been planted on Skye's back.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground below as Skye felt his head turn fuzzy. He watched as Rainbow got further away. The rain was stinging his eyes. Each drop pushing him toward the floor faster. Finally, he made friends with the ground. His body was sprawled out. He had been defeated. Rainbow Dash was too fast. The wind was too strong. His careless mistake with a lightning bolt early on cost him the entire match.

His vision started to cut out. The rain was still coming down on his face. Then it stopped. Dash was shaking his body and shouting at him. Skye couldn't hear anything. The blow to the head had scrambled his senses for the time being. The rain was trickling down Dash's chin and dripping on his forehead. Skye knew she was trying to shelter him from the elements, but he was having trouble speaking.

He could tell that his body was in bad shape.

Skye reached a hoof up to Dash's face and placed it gently on her cheek. "Are we still getting that cider?" he coughed before passing out.

Rainbow hugged his face against her chest and waited for the storm cycle to end.

. . . . . .

The room was silent again. How many hours had gone by? Skye blinked and touched a hoof to his forehead. He was still in once piece. Still sore and still the loser of the match. Rainbow was gone. Somepony cleared their throat nearby.

"Skye Shot. I didn't show you this facility so that you'd come back and use it for your own enjoyment. Even though this is an extension of the weather factory, you are trespassing right now by entering without my permission." Forecast's voice was angry. No sign of remorse from his old lips.

Skye rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up slowly. After a few failed attempts he was back on all fours flexing his wings. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say? Why did you come back in the first place?"

No sign of Rainbow anywhere. Could he still blame the mischievous mare for his bad judgment call?

"I came back to see how everything worked. I didn't like the idea of this place existing, but I just had to see it work with my own eyes."

"Why was Miss Dash with you?" Forecast cut directly to the point.

"Rainbow…" Skye said with a sad face. He couldn't bring himself to blame her. His eyes looked back into the large empty room. "She was so happy. So… full of life in there." He whispered.

"Why was Miss Dash with you?" Forecast repeated.

"I brought her with me, sir. I told her that if she helped me sneak in I'd let her try out a weather scenario." Skye lowered his head in defeat.

Down the hall, Rainbow was pressing her back against a wall and listening to the conversation. It was impossible to miss a word with the loud echoes. "He's lying…" She frowned as her ear flicked.

"Skye Shot, for your intrusion onto this property without anypony's consent and for potential endangerment of another flier's life, I am stripping you of your title as weather pony."

Skye's head lifted as his heart stopped beating.

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth and slid down the wall slowly.

"Is what I should say." Forecast continued with a smile. "You're a terrible liar and even worse opponent for Miss Dash. I'd say you two should team up so that she can show you how to manage simple maneuvers under pressure."

"Sir…" Skye bowed in respect.

"I told you before I hate the idea of the Cloudsdale Rumble. It's a sick game to pit pegasus against pegasus, but… watching you two out there was refreshing for me. Maybe if there are more competitors like you and Rainbow Dash I can rest easy about the future of you youngsters. That is all. You are dismissed."

. . . . . .

Skye was slowly flying alongside Rainbow Dash as they headed back to Cloudsdale. A look of irritation was displayed on his dark blue muzzle.

"You should have seen your face! That first bolt really got you good – your wing looks terrible! Then you hit the ground and rolled like an old muffin!"

"Rainbow…" Skye muttered.

"The cloud grenade was genius, right? I did feel bad for a little bit, but come on, I knew you'd be fine!"

"Rainbow." His voice grew louder.

"It was an admirable battle, but once again Rainbow Dash comes out on top! Best flier ever? Oh yeah!"

"Rainbow!" Skye shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes?" she tilted her head and squeed like a filly.

Skye's cold expression melted a bit as he stared at her. "Where are we going to eat?

She flew ahead and placed a hoof over her forehead as she scanned the city in front of her.

"Chimney's Cloud Café? The Horizon Diner? Old Sky Pub? Hmmm…" She wondered while Skye slowly flew past her.

"Somewhere we can have a nice pitcher or two of apple cider, please?" He sighed and winced in pain at his wing.

"Sure, sure. Loser gets to pick!" She quickly zipped toward Cloudsdale and left Skye spinning around in the air.

Skye shook his head and followed the rainbow colored blur across the night sky. "She's going to be a real handful, isn't she?" he said with smile.

/) To Be Continued (\


	5. Chapter 5 Keeping Promises

Keeping Promises

Skye followed Dash closely as she pushed her way past flanks and stumbling ponies in the doorway. She looked over her shoulder to make sure her companion hadn't been lost in the ocean of stallions and mares. Skye covered his ears with his hooves and attempted to fly between the ever changing gaps of the crowd.

"We'll go upstairs!" she shouted into the air. "Less ponies, more privacy!"

_Privacy? _

"Y-yeah sure thing, Dash. Lead the way!" Skye yelled as a stray hoof clobbered him in the head. He ignored the rowdy ponies and stayed close to the multi-colored tail swaying in front of him.

Rainbow shoved her way through a wooden door and flew up a spiral staircase. The wooden décor presented a sharp contrast to the soft clouds and marble pillars seen throughout the rest of Cloudsdale. The noise below was slowly fading away as they continued winding up higher into the building. Skye ran his hoof along the splintered railing before finally reaching a doorway.

Both ponies came upon a large balcony overlooking the streets of Cloudsdale. Further off in the distance was a grand vista of the earth below. Suspended between the twinkling stars and the verdant ground, the pegasi had achieved a beautiful balance to enjoy all of nature's blessings. Dash flew over to the only empty table near the edge of the balcony and waved excitedly for Skye to take a seat with her.

The ambience was peaceful. The quiet murmurs of couples sharing a romantic evening filled Skye's twitching ears. Candlelight? Check. Romantic view? Check. Beautiful mare? Double check! What exactly was happening?

Skye landed across from Dash and settled into his cloud sculpted seat. Cushy. He relaxed his muscles and slouched a bit as Dash awkwardly stared at him.

"Erm, you okay over there? You look really uncomfortable." She raised an eyebrow.

"Not to sound like a whiner, but my wing has been throbbing in pain since we left the facility." He stretched his wing and winced a bit.

Rainbow looked down at the table. "You should have said something! I had us flying all over to pick a spot…"

"Wasn't the _loser_ supposed to pick anyway?" Skye tried to lift the mood a bit.

"Oh yeah, I did say that..." Rainbow's face drooped more.

"What's with the sadness all of a sudden?" Skye's wing returned to the side of his body as he settled back into his relaxed position. "You were all fired up a few minutes ago."

"Can I tell you something?" She lifted her head to meet his face.

"Uh, sure." The stallion leaned forward and waited.

Rainbow fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth between her hooves. "Well…"

The glow of the candle against her face reminded Skye of the night they first exchanged pleasantries. A night he had grown more fondly of with each passing day. She was the closest thing to a friend he had in Cloudsdale.

"When I knocked you down in the training room… I-I was really worried something bad was going to happen to you. Something really bad…"

"I had to be ready for anything. You said so yourself. No hard feelings at all." He gave a smile.

"I guess I got caught up in the moment…" She smirked and released the tablecloth from her grasp.

"You kicked a lot harder than I thought you would."

Both ponies laughed as the somber mood lifted. Rainbow's face was starting to revert back to its carefree self. Even with everything that happened, Skye knew he couldn't blame her for anything. She was the main cause of his injury, but it wasn't like he expected to get away without any scratches.

"It was good practice! I'm going to be in great shape for the competition now that I know how hard Equestria's best flier can hit. You're a triple threat, Dash! Speed, strength, weather knowledge; you've got it all!"

She giggled. "Hey, do you want to go over to the bar and get that cider I promised?"

"You don't want to eat at the table? You're the one who picked it!" The stallion was having a hard time keeping up with Rainbow.

"I only come up here for the view. I'd rather grab a stool and have some drinks with ya! We can always come back over here later." She rested her chin on her hoof and stared out across Equestria. "I get a little restless when I'm not flying, so having a view like this really helps calm me down."

"Do you come here often?" He swallowed hard. "With… other ponies?"

"Yeah, all the time. Me and Soarin – he's the stallion from the Wonderbolts – were here last weekend. He really knows how to show a mare a good time." She winked.

Skye tried to swallow again, but choked on his saliva. He pounded his chest to breathe and looked at Rainbow with watery eyes. "Wh-what? He does?"

"Gotcha! I was only teasing! " Dash laughed. "C'mon, let's head over to the bar." She tried to conceal her grin while the jealous stallion stumbled onto his hooves.

. . . . . .

Skye slammed another mug of cider down and leaned closer to Dash's face. "I think I'm beating you." His eyes blinked out of unison. "Was that three or four?"

Rainbow grabbed her mug and chugged the cider down quickly. Large gulps of liquid forcefully pushed down her throat. When she pulled the mug away she had the frothy remnants of the apple ale around her lips. "Tie game, flyboy!" She tapped the bar with her hoof. "Two more, barkeep! Tonight's all about making memories with my new friend!"

Skye was having trouble telling if Rainbow was actually expressing genuine emotions or if maybe she just had too much cider. Regardless, she was being friendly and Skye was finally enjoying his time in Cloudsdale.

"Rainbow Dash." A smug voice stated boldly.

Rainbow's eyes lit up as she swung around on her stool. "Spitfire! Ohmigosh, what're you doing here?"

"Me and Soarin are on a… date of sorts." She rolled her eyes as the pale blue pony flew over to her side. "He's been begging me to go out to dinner for ages now. I told him he'd get one chance, but if he blew it he needs to quit askin'. Right, Soarin?"

His goggles bounced against his forehead as he nodded with a big smile. "Seems like our talented Miss Dash has the same idea!"

"Ugh… here it comes…" Skye muttered. "The put downs…"

Rainbow wrapped a hoof around Skye's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Hah! He didn't exactly beg me, but how can I _not_ share some cider with this adorable lug?" She smooshed Skye's cheeks between her hooves and kept him in a headlock.

"Very cute, you two." Spitfire pushed her glasses down her nose and got a better look at Skye. "Can't say I've seen you around the academy."

_Okay, now she's going to tear me apart._

Rainbow released Skye from the headlock and took a swig of her cider. "He's not the fastest pony around here, but he's got a lot of heart! That's why we're teamin' up for the Rumble!" She wiped her mouth and looked back at Skye. "Right, flyboy?"

He nodded slowly in astonishment and blushed a bit.

"I still beat the stuffing outta him, but he's one sturdy stallion!" Rainbow burped and nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"I hope you two go far." Spitfire smiled for the first time during the conversation. "I can see a real bond there. Just watch each other's backs. Soarin and I are going to be monitoring the Cloudsdale Rumble, but we still expect some ponies to get hurt. It's going to be rough! I don't think some entrants understand that this isn't just a flying competition. This is all about our ancestry and achieving victory through every last means necessary."

Skye spoke up. "I'll be watching her flank the entire time!" Everypony looked at him and tried not to laugh. "W-wait! I didn't mean-!"

Rainbow wriggled her butt at Skye and started laughing uncontrollably. "You're so smooth with the mares! Keep those eyes up here! Anything lower than my chin and you're askin' for it!"

Spitfire and Soarin finally took a seat at the bar. The foursome had much to discuss. For the most part Spitfire continued bombarding Skye with questions about his home, his job, and eventually his cutie mark. That topic took the night for an unexpected turn.

. . . . . .

Rainbow and Skye were leaning over the balcony railing holding their cider mugs. Behind them in the distance, Spitfire and Soarin were eating at the bar.

"You never did tell me how you got your cutie mark." Her eyes locked onto his flank.

"It's not really a day I like to remember." He said bluntly. "Honestly, I hate the fact that I couldn't have gotten it on a happier day."

"Oh…" Her voice vanished into a whisper.

Skye took a swig from his mug and looked up into the night sky.

"I was just a colt living in New Jockey at the time… Back then a pony named Fox Chase was my only friend. He lived and worked on a farm just outside our little village. He didn't have any family and pretty much kept to himself and his animals. I guess we got along well because I was a loner and he was a genuinely nice pony."

Rainbow moved closer and brushed her foreleg against his as they both looked over the balcony. Beads of condensation were running down their mugs and forming a ring of water on the marble slab in front of them.

"You don't have to say anymore if it's that painful to remember." Her eyes were glazing over from too much cider. "I never thought it would be an unhappy memory for you. I just assumed everypony's cutie mark came at a good time."

Skye continued. "There was a storm. A really, really bad storm. The winds were stronger than we've ever faced before. I remember some pegasi were just plucked right off the ground and could barely steady themselves in the air. It rained so hard that I felt like my fur was being torn off. Thunder. Lightning. I remember flashes of the sky lighting up as we struggled to get everypony to safety. Since Chase was outside of the village I went to check on him." He paused and closed his eyes.

Rainbow slowly placed a hoof around his shoulder once again, but this time didn't trap him in a headlock. "I said you could stop talking…"

"His crops were ruined. Pieces of his home were scattered all over the fields. I thought the worst had happened. Then I heard him shouting from inside the small home he had built for his troop of foxes. I didn't know it at the time, but he was using only a rope and his own strength to keep the roof on. I guess something snapped in me and out of frustration I just flew head first into the clouds above. The rain was blinding me. I just kept flying and flying. Part of me thought maybe I was going to be zapped out of the clouds at any moment. Then… I just remember spinning upwards and stretching my wings out with all my might. There was a bright light, I felt my body go limp, and then I started falling from the sky. Only, now it was clearing up. Only a few dark clouds were left by the time I crashed. I landed in a tree and got banged up pretty badly. I just remember Chase running over to me and shouting about how we both had our cutie marks." Skye took a few gulps of his drink and laughed. "That's Chase for you. One second he's staring death in the face and the next he's talking about a mark on his butt."

"And you don't think you have what it takes to join the Wonderbolts?" Spitfire had snuck up on the couple once again.

Dash quickly removed her hoof from around Skye's shoulder and tried to put on a tough face. "It was a pretty moving story, ma'am; I'll give him that much!"

"You weren't kidding about him having a lot of heart. Or about him being sturdy. You two might actually have a shot at winning this thing!" Spitfire looked back to the bar and groaned at Soarin. "I swear, if he eats one more pie…"

Rainbow cleared her throat and tried to impress Spitfire. "Heart or not, your sappiness is ruining the cider, flyboy. We'll have no more of that. And quit nursing that mug! Chug it down and get some more!" she demanded and turned away from Skye.

"Nursing, eh? We'll see about that!" Skye took a deep breath and started drinking faster until the mug was empty. He wiped his moist lips and held up his mug triumphantly.

. . . . . .

Soarin was leaning against Skye at the bar, while Dash and Spitfire conversed at the table. The moon had been up in the sky for some time now, but the night still felt young for this spirited group of ponies. Empty pie pans, stacks of dirty plates, and countless mugs were scattered around the two stallions.

With a loud belch, Soarin moved his face closer to Skye. "I'm really surprised to see Rainbow Dash having such a good time with you." He snickered.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" An irritable Skye mumbled into his mug.

"I don't think I've ever seen her get so chummy with another stallion before. I thought about trying to take her out once or twice, but, uh, I guess she scares me a bit."

"And Spitfire doesn't? Another round!" Skye knocked his hoof on the bar. "Also for the two mares over there."

The bartender nodded and proceeded filling more mugs of cider.

"Spitfire's not so bad. I guess I have a thing for strong ponies. Ya know, the real fighters. I love seeing the fire burn in their eyes. Dash is no exception. It's just… I feel like I'd only get in her way. Don't you feel like that?"

"N-no you've got it all wrong, we're just here as friends. We ran a little training maneuver earlier and decided to get some cider. No lines to read between here." Skye held the mug between his hooves and stared at his reflection.

"Oh… Could've fooled me. She's been staring at you the whole time Spitfire's been talking!"

"She's probably just keeping an eye on me so I don't do something stupid around a Wonderbolt…"

At the table, Dash moved her gaze away from Skye and back to the inquisitive Spitfire. The whole night had been full of questions. It seemed that the captain of the Wonderbolts was eager to learn more about the newest friend of her best cadet at the academy.

"He's just a weather pony? Really?" Spitfire leaned back in her seat and sighed. "With a little polish I could definitely see him in one of our uniforms. I love his build. Very solid." She placed her forelegs behind her head. "Only a few weeks left until the Rumble. You sure you can whip his wings into shape by then?"

"Of course! You've seen how good I am, ma'am!" Dash was striking a good balance of confidence and arrogance in this conversation. Strange to think there was once a time when she would melt in her horseshoes whenever a Wonderbolt walked by.

"So are you two…?"

"Nah. I mean, no. I mean…" Rainbow watched as Skye and Soarin hoofwrestled at the bar. A loud thud and several shouts later, Skye was happily clenching his forehooves together in victory. "He's a lot fun to be around…"

"Uh huh…"

"It's not a date!" Rainbow snapped back to Spitfire before lowering her tone. "He's just a really nice pony, who happens to be a lot of fun… apparently."

"Apparently? You're surprised he's fun to be around?"

N-no, I didn't mean it like that! He's just here for the free cider. Besides, now he can brag about meeting Soarin and you in person!"

"You're one of the best fliers in Equestria. You excel at everything you try when it comes to life in the sky. Do you think, maybe just maybe, Skye isn't trying to use you for fame or recognition? Perhaps he just, I dunno, enjoys your company for what it is?" Spitfire's stare was enough to turn Rainbow to stone.

Rainbow bit her lip and shook her dizzy head. "C'mon, Spitfire, we're just here as pals. Well, partners now." She sat up straight and slammed her hooves on the table. "Partners in the competition!"

Spitfire removed her sunglasses and tossed them onto the table. "Rainbow Dash, are you really this freaked out over a date?"

Rainbow lowered her head and clammed up.

"You're going to be an old grey mare before you know it. You've got quite the rep of being 'anti-stallion' around here, so I doubt any available ponies in Cloudsdale will be eager to ask you out to dinner anytime soon."

"So? Who needs 'em?! I've been fine this whole time with just me and my friends in Ponyville." She sighed and tried to focus her eyes. The cider was definitely causing a mood swing. "It's just… I would lose my freedom to do what I want. And yes, I know that sounds selfish. I don't expect you to understand how my brain works."

Spitfire laughed and leaned forward against the table. "I'm not talking you into anything. All I'm saying is that even the best of us need a special pony flying by our side. It isn't about being the best or having freedom. Eventually, you won't be the best anymore. Better to grow old and have somepony you love next to you than to share your old age with just some trophies and ribbons."

Dash nodded slowly and hopped out of her seat. She stumbled to the side and shook her head to recalibrate. It was time to find out how Skye really felt about this whole night. Her hooves shuffled across the floor slowly as she moved to the bar.

Spitfire flew over to the bar and whispered something in Soarin's ear. The blushing subordinate quickly dropped a bag of bits on the counter. He turned to Skye and gave a hearty hoofshake goodbye. The Wonderbolts were about to make their exit. Soon it would just be the newest partners for the Cloudsdale Rumble.

Then the wooden door swung open and Skye growled as a familiar face appeared.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't… Skye Shot, was it? The up-and-coming weather pony for New Jockey." Chemtrail's eyes narrowed as he trotted over to face Skye directly. Rainbow had her foreleg slung over Skye's neck for support. "And what a surprise; you're spending time with the ever-popular Rainbow Dash. Tsk tsk, I thought we already talked about this."

Rainbow pushed herself from Skye and flew into the air swinging her hooves at the air between them. "What's it to ya?" She dizzied herself and fell onto her rump.

"A perfect example of how _not_ to carry yourself in public." Chem ignored Rainbow and kept Skye at the center of his attention.

Soarin showed his teeth and stepped forward to confront Chemtrail, but Spitfire's hoof reached out to block his progress.

"How does it feel being with an Equestrian celebrity? Are you having fun leeching off of her popularity? Your own image is sure to climb to new heights! I see you're even hobnobbing with the Wonderbolts. What a grand life you live now. " He turned back and looked at Spitfire and Soarin. "My apologies, but I'm not so easily impressed by your costumed antics."

Spitfire remained still while Chemtrail attempted to agitate her. Soarin pushed against her hoof in an effort to confront their aggressor, but the captain wouldn't budge. "We're leaving, Soarin. This doesn't concern us." Spitfire looked at Skye and pushed her glasses down. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do… flyboy." She shot him a wink accompanied by a smile before she helped Soarin down the stairwell.

"Seems like you've all had your fair share of cider. I'm not surprised Rainbow Dash is a stumbling mess." Chemtrail laughed as Dash steadied back to her feet. "Are you becoming good friends?"

"We're partners in the Cloudsdale Rumble!" Dash shouted as she propped a hoof against Skye's body.

Chemtrail laughed and hovered off the ground. The patrons of the bar were all watching as the three ponies noisily interacted with one another. Nopony was stepping forward to break up this conflict.

"What's so funny about that?" Skye aggressively flapped his wings as his hooves lifted from the ground. Rainbow's hoof slid off his body as she landed back on all fours. Skye used the pain from his wing to grind the words through his clenched teeth. "And what's with the attitude toward Soarin and Spitfire? They didn't even do anything to you!"

Chem flicked his long, white mane away from his eyes and flew over to Skye. "Forgive me for not bowing in the presence of two ponies who can fly well and make a generous living from waving to crowds. I would rather celebrate the common pegasi; the ponies who don't receive acclaim or the amount of bits they deserve for their efforts." He narrowed his eyes and continued. "I was afraid you'd turn soft after being around somepony like Rainbow Dash. How many weather patrols have you seen her run since you've been in Cloudsdale?"

Dash stomped over to Chemtrail and pushed her face against his. "Oh yeah, you countin' or something?" She wobbled in place, but spread her wings to maintain balance.

Chemtrail placed a hoof on her forehead and shoved her to the side. Dash crashed onto the floor but quickly scrambled back onto her hooves in embarrassment. Before Chem could enjoy a laugh at the expense of Rainbow's tipsy behavior, a black hoof struck him across the face.

Everypony gasped as Skye followed through with his punch. Chem's neck twisted to the side from the blow. Skye had made good on his promise and watched as Chem slid across the ground into the barstools. Skye landed and firmly placed his right foreleg on the ground. His adrenaline was pumping as he readied for an all-out brawl.

Chem was resting his back against a stool and laughing uncontrollably. "You think _she_ needs a knight to protect her? Is that your strategy? Use her for some drinks, impress her, and then brag that your partner for the Rumble is the mare who everyone is constantly adoring?"

"I would have smacked that stupid look off your face regardless of whether Rainbow was with me or not! I don't care how big you think you are; I'll make sure you hit the ground like a rock during the Cloudsdale Rumble!" Skye looked over at Dash who was in position to pummel Chemtrail into oblivion.

"What's the big idea? Keep your grubby hooves offa me!" She turned her attention to Skye and shouted. "And you! I can win my own fights!"

The barkeep slammed a mug on the counter. "Take it outside, you three! I don't want any damage in here!"

. . . . . .

The evening had taken another strange turn. The commotion upstairs had circulated down to the first floor. Everypony was talking about the big fight. Chem had long since exited via the balcony without ordering anything. It was embarrassing for somepony of his stature from the factory to be struck down by a simple weather pony. This only intensified the animosity between Chemtrail and Skye Shot.

Rainbow was sulking with her flank placed on the clouds. She was trying to keep herself upright. "Sorry I yelled at you like that… I know you were just trying to help."

Skye continued trotting to the edge of the cloud and readied to take off. "Yeah, guess I sorta ruined the atmosphere. My bad. Well, see ya around." His wings unfurled. Clearly, he wanted to get as far away from the pub as possible.

"W-wait! You're flying home this late at night?"

"Nope, just gonna find a tree to snooze in until morning."

Dash cantered over and placed a hoof on his injured wing. "You know, you could – just putting it out there – crash at my place if you want. I have a really nice couch! The girls love sleeping on it!"

Skye smiled a bit and lowered his wings. "That does sound a lot nicer than waking up with tree bark sticking out of my back again."

They both laughed and looked out over the world below.

"I was trying really hard not to hit him, Dash. I don't want you to think I was out to impress you."

"Nah, it's cool. That guy was being a total jerk. I think one of us would have knocked some sense into him sooner or later anyway."

"Pegasi of a feather fly together, after all." Skye snickered.

"Hey, I like that! I might have to steal that from ya!" Rainbow spread out her wings. "I dunno how straight I can fly, but try to keep up best you can. My house is kinda far from here. Sure your wing can take it?"

Skye nodded. "Definitely! Lead the way."

/) To be continued (\


	6. Chapter 6 Heart of the Rainbow

Heart of the Rainbow

Skye shifted his wings and begun his descent behind the coasting Rainbow Dash. The wind was rippling over their fur as both ponies swerved closer to Rainbow's home. Skye could see a village dotted by lights in the distance. That was most likely Ponyville.

"Whew! I am beat! How the heck can you fly for so long with that bad wing?" Rainbow shouted. She skidded to a stop on the large cloud in front of her doorway and slumped over. Her head was lodged into the soft, puffy surface.

Skye landed next to her with a big grin. His head was bobbing back and forth as he struggled to acclimate himself to life on his hooves once again. "Hey, I never said I _couldn't_ fly for a long time! I'm just not as fast as you." His wings folded against his body once more. Skye grabbed Rainbow by her tail and pulled her head free from the cloud.

Rainbow fell backwards onto Skye and almost knocked him over the edge of the cloud. Skye propped his forelegs behind him and caught himself before falling off. He glared at Rainbow who was smacking a hoof on the cloud and laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry! It's just, your face!" she covered her mouth and snickered.

"Probably looks angry 'cuz you almost shoved me to my death!" Skye pushed himself up and stomped over to her.

"Oh yeah, like I'm scared of _you_." Rainbow flapped her wings and left Skye standing alone. "C'mon, flyboy, I'll give you the grand tour."

Rainbow nudged the door open. Skye was peering over her shoulder into the dimly lit living room. It was barely furnished. Chairs. Table. Sofa. Bookshelf. It was surprisingly clean though for somepony like Rainbow Dash. Skye Shot wouldn't have pegged her as the type to clean up after herself. It was a nice surprise.

"Something wrong with your face?" She rolled her eyes and trotted inside. "What's the problem?"

"No problem. I guess I was expecting something a little more… well more!" he beamed.

"I honestly never spent much time here. Back when the whole gang was around we'd be out and about doing all sorts of things. Everyone's on their own little adventure right now though, so I've been finding myself stuck here more often. It's kinda boring." She looked away and sighed. "Not to mention lonely." Rainbow yawned and covered her mouth. "Sorry, guess that cider is making me drowsy."

"You practically drank an entire tree's worth!" Skye jumped onto the couch and stretched out. "Hey, you weren't kidding! I could melt right into this thing!" He wriggled into the couch and cooed in relief. "This feels amazing on my wi-"

"Cannonball!" Dash leapt up and curled her body into a ball before jumping onto the couch and landing on Skye's stomach. She uncurled and remained seated on him. "You're not as comfy as the couch."

Skye coughed and shoved her over onto the other side of the sofa. He caught his breath and folded his forelegs across his chest. "You treat all your house guests like this?"

"Only the ones I like!" She winked and hopped off the couch.

Skye froze and his inebriated mind quickly went from cloudy to clear. She definitely just hinted at something. He watched as she flew upstairs. He could hear her fiddling with a drawer in what he imagined was her bedroom. Skye's hooves ruffled his mane in frustration as he tried to make sense of the tipsy mare. Was she being serious or just messing with him?

The noise upstairs continued as he slid off the couch and investigated a picture on the coffee table. Dash had her face squished up against the cheek of a much younger pony. The filly was orange with a purple mane and tail. Scribbled on the bottom right of the picture was "Sisters forever – Scoots and Dash."

"Hey! Snooping around without my permission?" Rainbow flew over with something held behind her back.

Skye stood up straight on his hind legs and shook his head back and forth quickly. "Just wanted to see the picture! I didn't know you had a little sister, Rainbow."

"Not exactly. We aren't related, but I love that little squirt like a sister. She's a good filly. I haven't seen her around lately though. Usually she is following me all over when I'm back in Ponyville." Her smile beamed as she approached Skye slowly. "Hold out your hooves and close your eyes, flyboy. I got somethin' for ya."

Skye's heart skipped more than just a beat. He swallowed and did as instructed. Rainbow gently placed something into his hooves. More importantly, he was counting how long she kept her hooves pressed against his. "I noticed you have a hard time keeping your eyes open when you fly really fast or if the weather gets bad. I, uh, I thought these might help you out a bit."

Skye opened his eyes and watched as her light blue forelegs slowly moved away. A pair of old goggles was bunched up between his hooves. Skye just stared at the goggles and smiled.

_A gift from Rainbow Dash? She really did have too much cider…_

"Well, don't make this weird! Try 'em on already!" Rainbow blushed a bit.

Skye slipped the goggles over his eyes. The brown leather straps were tight, but didn't cause any discomfort. There was plush layer of padding around the glass lenses so that he could wear the goggles without any strain on his face. They were great. No. They were perfect! Skye moved his head around and shifted his eye balls to grow accustomed to the new accessory. He felt his eyes water a bit as he took everything in.

"Are you… okay?" Rainbow asked as Skye lowered his head.

"Yeah, just got a little dust in my eye or something." He sniffled and forced a laugh. "You should've cleaned them first!" Skye bit his lip and tried to compose himself.

"So you like them?" Rainbow's smile slowly grew as she waited for Skye to answer. It felt like an eternity was passing between the two ponies.

"I love them!" Skye loosened the straps a bit and lowered the goggles to hang around his neck.

Rainbow clapped her hooves together excitedly. "Awesome! Er, well – I needed to get rid of those old things anyway. I just thought maybe they'd help you out a bit. Ya know, for the competition." She turned away and squeed.

Skye jumped back onto the couch and watched as the goggles bounced against his neck. Rainbow took a few seconds to observe the smiling stallion. With Skye admiring his new gift, Rainbow decided to press her luck on another subject other than flying.

"Say, do you… ever read? I know lame question, right?" she paused.

"I don't really get a lot of chances to read." Skye said with a frown. "But I used to read some old books my friend Role had laying around his house."

"Have you ever heard of the Daring Do series by A.K. Yearling?" Dash excitedly hovered off the ground.

"Yeah, but I never -"

Dash grabbed his hoof and pulled him off the couch. "I have the entire collection so far! Ohmigosh, you should start one tonight! In fact, I-I'd let you borrow a few if you'd like!" She calmed down. "I think you'd like them…"

Skye nodded and played along. "That's awesome! You should show me your collection!"

Skye's body was still feeling the effects of the cider, but it seemed as if he senses were firing on all cylinders whenever Rainbow spoke to him.

. . . . . .

Dash had her forelegs spread to showcase the impressive collection of hardback Daring Do books on a shelf. Skye had no real idea what was going on, but it would have been incredibly heartless for him to dismiss something she loved so much. Even more so, something she wanted to share with him.

"So, whatcha think?" Dash flew up and snatched the first book from the shelf. It was practically falling apart in her hooves.

"I think you need some tape for that thing…" Skye leaned closer and inspected the tattered edges.

"Ha, yeah, huh? For a while I always had this in my saddlepack and it took a beating. Doesn't help that I've read it a bajillion times either. That's pretty much what I do when I'm here. Not much else to-"

"What. Is. This?!" Skye shouted from the other side of her bedroom.

Rainbow sighed and landed on the ground. "I didn't think you'd notice that so fast." Her hooves clicked on the marble flooring as she approached the curious stallion. "That's a new toy of mine. It's pretty tough though. I can't get very far."

Skye was leaning over a fully functioning "Daring Do vs. Equestria" arcade console. His eyes were shining as he rubbed his hooves over the smooth plastic casing. It had to be brand new. The bit slots were polished, the colors on the screen were vibrant, and the buttons still made that satisfying "click" sound gamer ponies loved so much. Rainbow giggled as she watched Skye hug the arcade game.

"We never had this game in New Jockey! I remember Role Play kept trying to order it, but we were always short on bits! I _have_ to tell him about this! Can I try it?" He wagged his tail excitedly.

"Jeez, and I thought I was a dork for reading…" Rainbow leaned forward and slid a bit into the machine. "You're gonna get your flank kicked so bad…"

"Oh yeah?" Skye smirked. "Let's make it interesting then!"

"Oh, a bet, eh? Okay, I'm down with that!" Rainbow spit in her hoof and held it out. "If you can't beat the first level, I'm taking those goggles back!"

Skye spit on his hoof and smacked it against Rainbow's. "If I win, I'm sleeping in the bed and you get the couch!"

"Deal!" Rainbow folded her forelegs and watched as Skye grabbed the joystick with one hoof and placed his other hoof over the four buttons.

[Press Start]

Skye clicked a button and watched the screen change to Daring galloping away from a temple. Skeleton ponies were closing in on her from all directions. Text started rolling up from the bottom of the screen.

_Daring Do was almost captured by the bony minions of the Skeletal Stallion. Help her battle through the woods in order to return to her campsite! _

"This is actually kinda cute…" Rainbow whispered while she watched Skye lick his lips.

[Ready? … Go!]

Daring jumped onto a tree stump and punched forward through a skeleton pony.

[10 points!]

Two more skeleton ponies trotted onto the screen and begun throwing their bones at Daring. A double jump! Daring kicked off a tree and diagonally kicked downward stomping both ponies into dust.

[Skeletal Stampede!]

"Ugh, this part stinks! They all rush you from the left side of the screen and you have to keep moving to the right while dodging pretty much everything. There's falling trees, giant zombie hooves that crush you, the poison bog, and we can't forget how if anything touches even a feather on your wings you're dead meat. Then there's the boss. If you look away from the Skeletal Stallion for a second he grabs you and eats you! I swear I must have died at this part a hundred times!" She continued droning on while Skye mindlessly played.

[200 points! Great work, Miss Do! Level Cleared]

[Accomplishment Uncovered /)(\ Do the Daring Do!]

"Whaaaat?" Rainbow facehoofed and groaned. "You beat it _and_ got the special accomplishment? That means you cleared the entire level and boss in under three minutes without a scratch! How did you? I mean, how can anypony?" She stammered.

"We spent a _lot_ of time at the arcade in New Jockey. It didn't have a lot of games, but we were always trying to beat each other's scores." Skye turned away from the game machine and eyed the comfy bed. "Looks like I finally found something I can beat you at. See ya in morning, Dashie Do."

Skye trotted past her and snickered. He crashed onto the bed and spread his legs and wings out. It had been a long day. A good night's rest was just what the doctor ordered. Skye rolled over and noticed Rainbow holding a pillow.

"Scooch over, flyboy."

Skye's eyes widened to the point of nearly bursting from his head.

. . . . . .

Rainbow yawned and squirmed under the blanket. Skye was still frozen in place with his eyes wide open. Spending the night on the couch was stressful enough, but now he was actually lying next to Rainbow Dash in her own bed.

"If you're not comfortable I can go downstairs." Rainbow was resting on her side and holding her head up with a foreleg. "I guess I forgot that you stallions freak out over stuff like this. Fluttershy crashes here all the time."

"S-sorry…" Skye relaxed and laid back on the pillow. "I'm weird."

"Nah, not weird." Dash laughed. "You're a lot of fun. I'm… really glad you took me to the training room. Even though it almost got your flank in hot water with Forecast." She fell onto her pillow and yawned. "I think the cider finally got me. I'm beat."

"Goodnight, Dash." Skye smiled and closed his eyes. He was lying on his back and trying not to overthink things too much.

Then he felt something curl up against his side. His eyes shot open. Rainbow had one eye opened and was smiling.

"I usually cuddle with my extra pillow, but you're on it. Guess that means I'll have to settle for you instead." She huffed at his panicked expression. "Will you just take it easy?"

Skye swallowed and reached a foreleg across the bed. Dash instinctively rested her head on his leg and pressed herself against his body.

"We can talk for a bit if that'll unstiffen those wings of yours." Her laughter cracked as Skye blushed and rolled away. He curled into a ball and tried avoid contact with Rainbow.

Several minutes passed. Dash started drifting off to sleep when Skye finally spoke up. "I'm not good at being around other ponies. I've never been good at stuff like this. That's why I only have a hoofful of friends to begin with."

"Ya know, part of me did this just to tease you. I wanted to see how you'd react. I guess I thought it would be funny." Dash hopped out of the bed with her pillow and slowly flew toward the door. "I-I really didn't mean to upset you. Sorry…" Her ears lowered.

Skye closed his eyes and felt the embrace of night washing over his aching body.

. . . . . .

Rainbow was sitting up on the couch when she heard the shuffling of hooves coming down the stairs. A sleepy-eyed Skye Shot had a serious case of bedhead. He was dragging the pillow behind him.

"Can't sleep?" Skye mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

Dash shook her head slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I overdid it tonight. My stomach hurts."

Skye sat next to her on the couch and placed the pillow on her lap. "Here, you can have your cuddle buddy back. I'm okay without a pillow."

Rainbow smirked a bit.

"I just wanted to check on y-"

She threw her arms around him and nuzzled into Skye's side. "You keep the pillow instead."

Skye's mind was teetering between pure exhaustion and cider-induced double vision. Stress wasn't even registering in his brain. He wrapped a hoof around her and rested his head on her mane.

"I never got this close to another mare before." Skye spoke quietly. "I grew up alone, so this just seemed weird to me. Sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier."

She playfully punched him in the stomach. "You better be! What kind of partner are ya?"

"A scared one." Skye threw his head back against the couch. "I'm not good enough to fly with you, Dash. I'm only going to slow you down."

"We'll win. I never lose." She winked.

"You're naturally talented. You have a real gift for being up in the air. I just became a weather pony. We're leagues apart. If we lose because of me, I'll feel terrible."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Rainbow breathed into his shoulder. "I can't fly for as long as you and I doubt I could take as much of a beating as you. Yeah, maybe I can mess around with the weather a bit more, but I've been Ponyville's weather leader for ages now."

"Thanks again… for the goggles. I think they'll help a lot."

"Thank _you_ for helping me out at the pub." She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. Another yawn escaped her mouth. "I don't even think people remembered me being a stumbling fool. That punch of yours seemed to take all the attention away from me."

"It was my pleasure. Hopefully I can hit him again real soon." Skye narrowed his eyes.

"You've also helped me get my mind off of being away from the girls for so long. Fluttershy is the only pony I've seen lately and even she's busy getting ready for some animal talent show thing."

"Where are the others?"

"Twilight's been in Canterlot for what feels like an eternity. Princess business I guess. Pinke Pie is at the rock farm spending time with her family. Applejack's been so busy preparing for the upcoming harvest that she hardly has time to sleep. Rarity is heading to Canterlot to help with a new theater that's opening up. Then there's me. Just killing time until we go back to our old life… I hope." Rainbow sighed. "After we talked at the banquet I felt so happy. I had forgotten just how exciting it was to make a new friend. Then when I heard about you and Forecast at the weather facility I thought it might be a fun adventure to check it out. I didn't think you'd actually fly around with me!"

"I wanted to leave before anything happened, but when you mentioned the Rumble… I guess I got scared. I really didn't like the thought of you being pummeled by everypony."

Rainbow pushed away. "Scared? No no no, scary is when I thought you _died_ on me when you smacked into the ground! You don't have any idea how much I cried! You wouldn't move. You were just limp and cold. I didn't know what to think. I had never been through something like that before. I always had somepony by my side when I was that upset. Facing it alone was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Skye smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "It was worth it though. We got to have a nice dinner, some drinks; I even got to meet the Wonderbolts! Things like this never happened to me in New Jockey. You don't know what it's like to experience so much happiness in such a short time."

Rainbow kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I think I have an idea what that much happiness feels like…"

Skye placed a hoof on his cheek and turned beet red.

"If you tell _anypony_ about that I'm going to strangle you with those goggles, flyboy."

. . . . . .

Throughout the night, Skye checked on Dash to make sure she was sound asleep. He even slept on his injured wing in order to make sure she wasn't disturbed by his body shifting around. The moonlight shimmered in through the windows and rested upon Dash's body as the two ponies concluded their evening. Skye could only stare down at what felt like a dream. Like all dreams, he knew this moment would end in the morning. His heart was already filling with new emotions he had never felt before.

. . . . . .

Skye's face was planted into the pillow. The birds outside were chirping and the sun was shining through the cracks in Dash's cloud wall. He stretched out, feeling his entire body monopolize the couch. His eyes shot open as he realized Dash was gone.

"Dash?" he yawned.

No response.

"Rainbow Dash, you here?" Skye's voice changed from groggy to alarmed. Those happy feelings he enjoyed last night were being replaced by something much worse.

He jumped off the couch and trotted up the stairs to see if maybe she had reclaimed the bed. Nopony in the bed.

"Are you messing with me, Dash? Can't you go _one_ day without pranking me?" His voice cracked as the alarm changed to worry. "I'm going to be really upset if you sneak attack me!"

Skye returned downstairs and scanned the entire room for any trace of Dash. Under the picture of her and the filly was a note. He carefully lifted the picture and read the note out loud.

_Hey,_

_I had to run out for a weather emergency. Don't wait for me to come back. Might be late. _

_We can figure out when to train when you get back from New Jockey._

_See ya around,_

_RD_

Skye's heart sank. This was not the follow up he was expecting after last night. This even sounded colder than usual. He stared at the note before finally crumbling it up and tossing it across the room in frustration.

"She got one thing right; I am going back home." Skye shoved his way through the front door and readied to take off.

Then he heard a crash on the other side of the house.

/) To be continued (\


	7. Chapter 7 The Mail Mare

The Mail Mare

"You don't get it, Fluttershy! It was awful!" Dash ruffled her mane in a panic.

A confused and startled yellow pegasus pony was sitting across from Rainbow Dash. Her long pink hair was hanging down her face and covering an eye. She leaned forward and spoke in a soft voice. "Oh, Rainbow, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think."

Dash smothered her face against the wooden table and groaned. "I kissed him! Some stallion I barely know! That is _not_ who I am! He can't even fly well!"

"It'll be okay. Just calm down a bit and try to relax." Fluttershy smiled. Her smooth voice poured into Dash's frenzied head. "You mentioned him once before. He sounded very nice. Maybe you two-"

"No, no, no, no! Don't finish that sentence! Never again! I can't see him again. Ever!" She lifted her head from the table and looked around in a frenzy. Her heart was beating rapidly. "I'm so embarrassed. I don't even want to go back to Cloudsdale! What if he is telling everypony? Can you imagine what ponies will say when they hear about this? This is a complete disaster!"

Fluttershy leaned closer and whispered. "Rainbow, it's okay. Why don't we go for a walk? We can go back to my place and talk if you'd like. You can just lie down and take a nice nap to clear your head."

Rainbow's mane was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Overreacting definitely wasn't even close to describing her current state. She had never been that close to a stallion before. Even if Skye was being a perfect gentlecolt, Dash couldn't get over the fact that her pride as a pegasus was crashing down all around her. A simple peck on the cheek had turned her world upside down.

"Do you care if I just stay with you for a while?" Dash grabbed Fluttershy's hooves from across the table. "Please? I can't go back up to Cloudsdale until I get myself sorted out!"

"Of course! Angel will be so excited to have company! Plus, you'll be back in Ponyville again. We've missed you so much!" Fluttershy clapped her hooves together and giggled. "You can even say goodbye to Rarity before she leaves for Canterlot." She hovered over to Rainbow and smiled. "I think she's leaving for the theater tonight."

Rainbow's face drooped as she let her forelegs fall against the table. "First Twilight leaves for Canterlot, then Pinkie randomly plans a visit to Maud, Applejack's been so busy on deliveries everywhere… Now Rarity… What's going on, Fluttershy?"

"They're just a little busy, that's all. We'll all be together again soon enough, you'll see." Fluttershy nuzzled Rainbow's neck. "We're all still friends; even if we are apart right now. I'm still here for you, Rainbow."

"I know… I just miss the adventures and being around the gang. I guess…" She looked up to the stray clouds in the sky and sighed. "I guess being with Skye made me realize how much I missed being around my own friends. He's probably already forgotten about last night, and this whole thing will just blow over. Right?" Dash cast her eyes upon the shrugging Fluttershy and answered her own question. "Right."

. . . . . .

A scream followed by a loud crash on the other side of Rainbow Dash's house startled Skye to attention. He quickly flew over to inspect the noise.

"What the…" His eyes were locked on a grey rump sticking out of the clouds swaying back and forth. "E-excuse me… Are you okay?" A blonde maned mare popped out from the clouds and pieces of paper flew in all directions. Skye grabbed as many of the letters as his hooves could hold before landing in front of her again. Suddenly, the delays at the post office started making more sense.

"Hiya! Sorry if I scared you!" Her off-centered eyes stared at Skye. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and blam! Lost control." She stated with a perky voice. "Where's Rainbow Dash? I have a letter for her!"

Skye huffed and turned away. "I dunno. I'm wondering the same thing."

"Oh, okay. I was hoping to hoof-deliver this letter to her. It's an important one! She's joined the elbmuR eladsduolC!" She chirped excitedly.

"Huh?" Skye's head tilted to the side.

"Whoops! Upside down mail is the hardest kind to read!" She fumbled her hooves around and squinted. "Cloudsdale Rumble! Woah, no way! She never told me about that! I've heard that a lot of ponies are signing up. Maybe I should too!"

"You? Join the Cloudsdale Rumble? You wouldn't last a second." Skye realized the severity of his words, but it was too late.

"Hey… that's a little harsh, don't you think?" The mare wiped her watery eyes and sniffled.

"Sorry. I'm just having a bad day… Forget I said anything." Skye waved a hoof and forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Derpy!"

"Come again?"

"Derpy Hooves!" She gave a hearty smile. "Um, are you Dash's new roommate or something?"

Skye's mind raced through countless images of last night. Rainbow Dash curled up against him as they slept. That innocent kiss she placed on his cheek. Her softer side nopony else had seen. Had all of that been a lie? Maybe it was all just a dream. His heart sank. The mare of his dreams had finally opened up to him and now she was gone.

"Nope, just an old friend." Skye flew over and slid the letters back into Derpy's mailbag. "Good luck finding her." He flapped into the air and climbed higher over the clouds; flying into the eastern sky back to New Jockey.

. . . . . .

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Oh, the mail! Wait here, Rainbow." Fluttershy trotted towards the door as Rainbow lay face down on the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere, Fluttershy. We've been over this…" Dash muttered into the throw pillow.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." Fluttershy looked through the peephole and placed a hoof on the doorknob. "It's Miss Hooves!"

The door opened and the grey mail mare was standing at attention with a hoof held over her chest. "Your mail has been delivered! Please make sure to read it!" Derpy dropped back down to all fours and reached her mouth into the mail bag. "Have you see Rainbow Dash? I have an important letter for her."

"Oh, um, well, you see, Miss Hooves-" Fluttershy stammered.

A blue hoof pushed Fluttershy out of the doorway. Dash was glaring at Derpy. "Whaddya want, Derpy? I'm visiting a friend. Can't you just leave the mail in the box? Ya know, like the other mail ponies do? Like _anypony_ would do if _somepony_ wasn't home?" She grinded her teeth together.

Derpy backed away slowly and dropped the letter onto her hoof. She gently reached out to Dash, who swiped the letter and slammed the door.

"Ugh, she can be so dense. Me not being home doesn't mean she has to search all over Ponyville." Dash ripped the letter open and scanned over the formal invitation for the Cloudsdale Rumble. "Nothing new here. I already knew this was coming."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"For the love of Celestia!" Dash shouted as she yanked the door open. "What, Derpy?"

"There was a dark blue pegasus at your house looking for you." Derpy slammed her rump onto the ground as if expecting a long conversation.

"Y-yeah, Skye Shot's a friend of mine." It took Rainbow every muscle she had to force that sentence from her mouth.

"He was a little odd, but he did grab a bunch of the letters that fell out of my bag. I can't imagine how late I'd be if they'd have fallen to the ground!" Derpy smiled.

"Uh huh. Where exactly are you going with this conversation, Derpy?" Rainbow impatiently drummed her hoof against the door.

"I'm supposed to be going somewhere?" she shook her head. "I'm just out delivering the mail!"

Rainbow facehoofed and stepped back into Fluttershy's house. "Okay, good luck with that." The door slammed shut once again. The force caused Derpy's mane to lift from her neck.

"'Kay, bye bye, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy stood up and trotted away from Fluttershy's cottage.

Dash breathed a sigh of relief as Derpy crossed the grassy bridge leading back to Ponyville.

Her partner was nowhere to be found. He hadn't come looking for her, and she hadn't made any effort to contact him. Thoughts of the night were replaying in her head as well. No matter how much she tried to push Skye's image away, he resurfaced. No matter how badly she wanted to erase everything she had said and done, she couldn't.

Rainbow sniffed the air and swallowed her emotions back into her body. Fluttershy placed a hoof around her friend's shoulders and gave a supportive hug. Neither pony moved or spoke. There were no words to magically make everything better. At least, no words Fluttershy could offer. This problem was between Rainbow and Skye. The only dilemma was now their friendship was on the brink of extinction. Skye knew how she really felt about him, and she was to blame for letting it slip.

"I think I need to go for a flight." Rainbow gently pushed Fluttershy away.

"Do you want me to-" Fluttershy's ears lowered. Rainbow didn't look any happier despite her best efforts.

"I just need to be alone for a while." Rainbow whispered.

"Oh, right. Okay. Well, I'll be here whenever you want to come home. Everything will be okay. I promise."

. . . . . .

Derpy pushed open the bakery door with a muffin between her hooves. Her mailbag was almost empty. A much needed break was on the horizon for the busy mare. She nibbled on the top of the muffin and swallowed a blueberry. "Mmmm, so fresh!" She took a large bite and chewed slowly trying to savor each and every molecule. The mail mare rested her back against a tree and breathed a sigh of relaxation.

"Sweetie Belle, you are coming and that is final! I'm not going to tell you again!" an irritated voice demanded.

Derpy looked over the top of her muffin and watched as a white mare with a fashionably curled purple mane dragged a white filly by her purple and pink swirled tail.

"This isn't fair, Rarity! I didn't do anything! Let me go back!" Sweetie Belle clawed at the ground with her hooves.

"Absolutely not! You're just lucky poor Scootaloo didn't hurt herself more than she did! That filly needs her rest now, no thanks to you and Apple Bloom. I hope Applejack gives that uncouth filly a stern lecture." Rarity yanked harder at Sweetie's tail. "You're coming with me to Canterlot. This cutie mark crusade is getting out of control! I can only allow so much before I must put a hoof down on your disastrous plans!"

"Rarity, you don't understand! We tried to stop her! Honest! Scootaloo wouldn't listen! Please! I at least need to see Button before we go!" Sweetie planted her hooves in the dirt to slow Rarity's pull. "He doesn't even know what happened!"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but you'll just have to send him a letter once we get to Canterlot. The train leaves soon and you've sealed your own fate. Honestly, if you'd just behave like a normal pony-"

"Please! I have to see Bu-"

"Sweetie Belle, stop this tantrum at once!" Rarity shouted with every ounce of breath in her body. The entire town square came to a halt. Even Sweetie Belle relaxed a bit. "This is for your own good. We'll have some time away from Ponyville and can talk about this more on the train. We're both upset, so let's just calm down before we say something we'll regret."

Sweetie nodded in defeat. "Okay…" She knew that if Rarity wanted to take her to Canterlot there was no point in fighting. Her parents always took Rarity's side, so pleading with them was pointless as well. She felt the teeth on her tail release. Sweetie was free to run, but what good would come of it? Another big scene to embarrass herself and her sister? Rarity was just being overly dramatic and would calm down eventually. She didn't even know the whole story yet.

"Scootaloo needs to rest in the hospital for now. By the time we get back she'll be better and we can… talk… more about these adventures you all have together. Please, Sweetie Belle, try to see it from my point of view." Rarity knelt down to the teary-eyed filly. "If you promise to meet me at the train station in one hour I will let you say goodbye to your little coltfriend, okay?"

Sweetie nodded slowly and sniffed. "Okay. I'll be at the station in an hour." Her voice was hoarse from shouting. "I think I know where I'll find Button…"

Derpy chomped on the last bit of her muffin and wiped the crumbs from her mouth. "I guess I better go too."

. . . . . .

"Aww yeah! Bring it on!"

_[Level One: Start!]_

A brown colt was furiously pounding on two buttons and erratically jerking a joystick back and forth. A spinning propeller was fixed atop his red and white beanie. On the screen, a pony clad in a white robe was running down a city street not unlike Manehattan.

"Uh oh. Shadow Ponies! You're no match for my-"

_[Rocket Wings Engaged! Mecha Pegasus Mode!]_

Two metallic wings attached onto the back of the robed pony and launched him through several waves of shadowy figures. Obnoxiously sized numbers were appearing all over the screen. The score counter on the top right corner was quickly adding up. Then, a giant manticore burst from a building and grabbed the hero pony.

"No! You're not supposed to be able to grab me while I'm flying! Gimmie a break!"

_["You dare defy the Mighty Manticore? Your mane shall be my dinner!"]_

The screen turned black and a blood curdling scream was heard.

_[You lose! Insert 1 Bit(s) to Continue! 10…9…8…7]_

"Crud! I should try to clear this level, but mom might start worrying if I stay out any later."

_[6…5…4...]_

"So tempting! Decisions, decisions…"

_[3…2…1…]_

"Button!" A panicked voice yelled out. Without a moment to spare the voice tackled the colt from behind.

_[No more continues! Game over! "Iron Will says, 'Maybes are for Babies!' Pony up today and-"]_

Button's mind wandered from the game to the sobbing filly sitting on top of him. "Um, Sweetie Belle? Why are you crying?" He blinked.

"Rarity's taking me to Canterlot for a few weeks! We won't be able to see each other!"

"B-but we were going to start a new game in Mineshaft! Did you tell her that? I've been digging for cobbystone all day. My hooves are sore from holding the button down! What happened?"

Sweetie jumped off him and wiped her eyes. "Scootaloo got hurt doing a stunt and now we're all getting in trouble. I don't even want to think about how much Applejack and Big Mac are going to scold Apple Bloom!"

"Is Scootaloo okay?" Button questioned quickly. "She's like the toughest filly around! Well, after you of course, Sweetie! No other filly has my back like you!"

"Aww, Button…"

"Until you wander off and I die a buncha times."

Sweetie groaned and stomped her hoof. "You're talking about that game again? I'm going to be gone for weeks and you're rattling on about how I help you play a game?" Her voice cracked before she took a breath.

"Um, well, I just meant…" Button's eyes looked over to his saddlebag resting against the arcade machine. He had to try and calm down Sweetie somehow. It seemed like all the ponies in Rarity's family had a penchant for drama.

Button trotted to his bag and shoved his head inside. After some inaudible speaking, he pulled his head out. Clenched between his teeth was a JoyBoy handheld game device. "Ye can play dis while yer gone." He spoke trying not to drool onto the screen.

Sweetie's horn glowed as the device left Button's mouth and hovered in front of her. "A-are you sure? I know how much you love this thing."

"Um, well, I also love-" Button blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "You'll write me when you get to Canterlot, right?"

Sweetie nodded slowly, making sure his JoyBoy stayed safely elevated above the ground. "Of course!" She flung her forelegs around Button and gave him a big hug. "And you better make sure I have all new equipment when I get back! We'll have a lot of mines to explore together!"

. . . . . .

Rainbow was slumped against a cart of apples. The rickety wooden cart was casting a protective layer of shade over her body as the hot sun beat down onto the land below. She could easily push some clouds to block the sun, but Rainbow was having a hard time doing anything other than sulking and panicking today.

"Even the smell of apples is making me sick…"

"Now I know ya don't mean that. We both know apples don't get any sweeter than the ones behind ya!" A voice shouted over with a delightful twang.

Rainbow lifted her head and watched as an orange earth pony wiped the sweat from her freckled face. Her blonde mane and tail were each wrapped in a ponytail by two red bands. Placed above her green eyes was a light brown cowpony hat. She bucked a tree behind her with her hind legs and covered her ears as apples cascaded from above.

"You're makin' a big deal over nothin', sugarcube. Though I wish you would've come talk to me sooner."

"Sorry, Applejack. I know you've been really busy-"

"Ain't busy enough to turn down a friend! You know whenever you're having a problem that I always have two ears ready to listen." Applejack said with a smile.

"I wish I hadn't drank all that cider…" Rainbow sighed.

"I don't think the cider was the problem. I think the problem is that somepony had the time of her life with somepony else and doesn't know what to make of it. From what ya told me, this, er-"

"Skye Shot."

"-Skye Shot fella was a real nice stallion. Ya can't just go throwin' away a friendship because something made ya uncomfortable. Go talk to him." Applejack took a seat next to Rainbow. "Sun's sure doing its job today."

"I probably should get ready to move some clouds in…"

"C'mon, Rainbow, ya gotta pull yourself together. Just imagine how Skye feels right now. You at least have friends to come run to. You're his only friend in this neck of the woods. Poor guy can't even get any advice right now; even if he wanted some."

Rainbow banged her head against the back of the cart. "Ohmigosh… you're right… I-I left him all alone and didn't even think about how he'd take everything."

"It's natural to feel strange after a night like you had, but you're gonna feel even worse if you lose his friendship too. Sounded to me like he was doing an awful lot just for you."

"He really did… And all I could do was abandon him. Not very _loyal_ of me, was it?" Rainbow hovered over the ground and dusted off her body. "He's probably flying back to New Jockey as we speak. I think he has a week-long assignment there. I could send him a letter and tell him to come find me when he's back in Cloudsdale."

"_If_ he comes back." Applejack lowered her hat to cover her eyes.

"That's not funny! He has to come back if he wants to keep his job as a weather pony!" Rainbow declared defensively.

"I'm tuckered out, so I'm gonna rest a spell before we cart out the next shipment. You know where to find me if anything else comes up."

"Thanks for squeezing me in, AJ. Glad we could chat." Rainbow flew over and gave Applejack a big hug before flying away.

"Anytime, hun." Applejack watched as the rainbow trail slowly vanished over the orchard.

. . . . . .

Night had set over the Ponyville train station. Rarity had several ornate pieces of luggage stacked behind her. Sweetie was seated with her head staring down at the ground. The faint street lights cast dim outlines of the ponies against the wall of the station. Standing across from Rarity and Sweetie Belle were Fluttershy and Applejack. All of their expressions matched the night's bleak grip over the town.

"Thank you both for coming. It means a lot to me. To us." Rarity placed a hoof on Sweetie's head. "I'm sorry for any grief I'm causing you."

"Ya don't need to bring down the mood any more than it already is." Applejack retorted.

Sweetie picked up her head and looked shyly at Applejack. "Don't be too hard on Apple Bloom…"

Applejack trotted over and lowered her head down to Sweetie. "Now don't ya worry your pretty little mane about Apple Bloom. She's gonna get a talkin' to, but I promise nothing bad will happen. Just enjoy the trip with your sister and come back soon."

Sweetie wiped her runny nose with a hoof and sniffled. "Okay…"

"Really, Sweetie Belle, it won't be that awful to visit Canterlot. All things considered, it's a stroke of good luck I was able to get you a pass into the city. You know how tight security has been there. I'm sure we'll be able to see Twilight and Spike when we arrive. It'll be fun!" Rarity's spirit dropped as Sweetie just nodded slowly and shuffled away onto the train.

"Hold on a second!" a voice shouted from above.

Swooping down from the sky was none other than Rainbow Dash. She flapped her wings to stop from smacking into the ground and struggled to catch her breath.

"S-sorry I'm late!" Dash exclaimed with her chest puffing in and out. "I sorta lost track of time."

Tears welled up in Rarity's eyes as she took in the display of three of her best friends standing in front of her. Another bittersweet departure was just around the bend for the group with Rarity and Sweetie leaving Ponyville.

"Rainbow… thank you for coming. I'm glad I could say goodbye to you before I left." A handkerchief hovered in front of Rarity's nose.

"Only for a little while. Don't make it sound like you're not coming back!" Rainbow scoffed.

Rarity blew her nose into the handkerchief and smiled one last time. "I won't make this any harder than it has to be. I'll be sure to write all of you as often as I can!"

"You just worry about getting yourself situated in Canterlot. We'll get along fine here." Applejack tipped her hat to Rarity.

"Then I suppose this is goodbye for now. Rainbow, good luck in your big competition. I expect to hear great things! Applejack, try not to get yourself too filthy while you're clearing the orchard for your big harvest. Perhaps if you keep your hooves clean enough you can come visit me." Rarity sniffed and tried to hold back her tears. "And Fluttershy, thank you so, so much for keeping everyone together here in Ponyville. You've been nothing but kind and understanding to all of us. Without you we would have most certainly lost touch even faster."

Fluttershy blushed and looked away. "I'm just glad we could all be together a bit longer."

Rarity closed her eyes and felt the stream of tears run down her cheeks. She quickly turned and trotted onto the train as the whistle sounded. The three ponies watched as the doors closed and the puffs of smoke rose into the air.

The train cars rolled forward.

A whistle echoed once again through the quiet town.

Within moments, the train – along with Rarity and Sweetie Belle – was gone. Only the smell of soot lingered on the coats of the remaining friends.

. . . . . .

_Hey Flyboy,_

_I'd like to talk to you when you're back in Cloudsdale. Can you meet me at our table at the Old Sky Pub?_

_I'll be waiting,_

_Dash_

Rainbow laid the quill onto the table and sighed before blowing out the candle. She curled up on the couch in the exact same spot her and Skye shared the night before.

"It's even lonelier now without him…"

/) To be continued (\


	8. Chapter 8 Fallen Skye

Fallen Skye

Skye swung his hoof harder than usual and watched as the cloud burst in front of him. The water droplets sprayed against his face and drenched his mane. The grouchy pegasus continued destroying the storm clouds above the homes of New Jockey. It had been six days since he left Cloudsdale. Six days since he last saw Rainbow Dash.

Down below, Fox Chase and Reynard were watching as the blue blur tore through the storm clouds. Patches of sunlight poked through the grey blanket draped over the earth. The brilliant rays were soon upon Chase's eyes.

"He's been back here for five days and still hasn't said a word to us, Reyn. Not sure how I feel about that." Chase was shielding his eyes from the sun. Reynard yipped and danced around in an attempt to get Skye's attention. "Calm down. He knows we're here. He'll come around sooner or later."

Skye shook his mane dry of the water and exhaled. "That's enough for now. I can finish off the next cluster later." He looked down and watched as Chase and Reynard walked down the dirt road back to the farm.

. . . . . .

With the sun setting, Skye had finally given up on his weather duties for the day. Only a few more days were left for his scheduled time in New Jockey. The flight between Cloudsdale and New Jockey was becoming easier on his wings, but that still didn't fix the biggest problem on his mind.

Rainbow Dash.

Skye knocked several times on the door to Chase's home and waited until he heard the sound of hooves and paws scurrying toward him. The door swung open to a grinning Chase. Reynard rushed out the door and pranced around Skye excitedly.

"We knew you'd come knocking sooner or later." Chase remained in the doorway.

"Y-yeah. Can I come in?" Skye watched Reynard dart between his legs.

"Course! I wasn't going to let you sleep outside _every_ night, ya know?"

Skye immediately dove onto the couch. He flexed his sore forelegs, while Chase hopped onto a chair next to a cluttered desk covered in papers and scrolls.

"You got a letter, Mr. Popularity." Chase smirked. He grabbed the scroll in his mouth and flung it over to Skye, who reached a hoof into the air to catch it.

"I'll read it in a sec - Look, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. Things in Cloudsdale are getting a bit… uncomfortable."

"Ouch. And all before that… thing you entered. The Pegasus Rough N Tumble?"

"The Cloudsdale Rumble…" Skye rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that!"

"Rainbow Dash and me were supposed to be partners, but now I'm not even sure if we're still friends." Skye paused. "I don't want to go into a lot of detail, but we had some cider together, went back to her place, and made a real connection... Then the next morning she was gone and the only thing she left behind was a note…"

"Not a good note I'm guessing." Chase leaned back in his chair.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong. She even gave me a present for the competition." Skye touched a hoof against a lens on the goggles around his neck. "This is still too much for me to talk about. Sorry…"

"Ah, not a problem! Sounds to me like your mare friend just got a little spooked over what happened. I won't pry for details, but I will say that you need to shrug this off and get back in the game!" Chase jumped out of his chair and enthusiastically raised his forelegs into the air. "First rule of gaming is to never stop, my friend! Role Play would be giving you the same advice. Just press on and try to fix things."

"But I don't even know what I did wrong!" Skye pleaded.

"Okay, but what did you do _right_?" Chase objected. "Start there!"

"Well… we had cider, she showed me her house, her collection of books-"

"Stop! Books? What kinda books are we talking about here?" Chase paced back and forth in thought.

"Those Daring Do books-" Skye sprung up on the couch. "I almost forgot! She has a _mint condition_ Daring Do vs. Equestria arcade game in her room! It was magnificent…" He wiped the drool forming at the corner of his lips.

"This is all good stuff! We know her weakness! Rule two of gaming is to always find a weakness!"

Skye scratched his head. "You're just making these rules up… and putting them in a random order!"

"Rule number three of gaming; shut up Skye Shot and let me think!" Chase stomped his hoof on the ground. "I got it! Get her a book in the series that she's missing!"

"She already has all of them…" Skye slumped forward on the couch.

"Really? Dang! That would've been perfect…"

A light bulb went off over Skye's silver mane and he immediately perked up. He rubbed his hooves together excitedly and aimed his grin at Chase. "I think I know what to do."

"Eh?"

"One of her books is in really bad shape! I could go get her a new copy and give it to her as a present! Maybe that would at least show her that I still want to be friends."

Chase nodded and glanced at the letter on the couch. "Now that you're in a better mood, why don't ya open the letter? It was addressed from Dash…"

Skye's heart stopped as he slowly reached for the letter. He flicked the band off from around the scroll. His eyes hurriedly scanned the scroll from top to bottom. "She'll be waiting…" He spoke softly to himself. "Chase, my friend, I need to make a small detour to Manehattan!"

"Those wings of yours are going to break off soon." Chase sighed. "But I think I understand what you're plotting. That's probably the closest place to shop. Just make sure you buy her the best copy you can find."

"Can I have some money?" Skye squeed.

"Don't they pay you in Cloudsdale?!" Chase's voice boomed out in protest.

"My bits are in my locker at the factory! I'm not going to carry them back and forth each time I-"

"Fine, fine. But you owe me!" Chase trotted into another room and shouted. "Does Rainbow have any available sisters? I _can_ take repayment in the form of mares!"

Skye slammed a hoof against his face and groaned.

. . . . . .

The curtains of the hospital room swayed in the breeze as an orange filly squirmed in the bed. Her purple mane was resting against a large fluffed pillow. An expression of defeat was lingering on her face. Like all pegasi, this filly hated to fail. Worst of all, she was on display for everypony in the hospital to see.

"This… stinks." She huffed.

"It's about to get a whole lot stinkier for ya, squirt." Dash was leaning against the doorway with her forelegs folded over her chest.

"R-Rainbow Dash!" The filly exclaimed with trembling eyes.

"Scootaloo, _what_ in the name of Celestia were you thinking? The doctor told me everything that happened!"

"D-Dash! Don't be upset! I-I only wanted to-"

"Get your cutie mark - ya I know." Dash clopped over to her and hopped onto the end of the bed. "And now you have a broken leg. Not as awesome as you wanted this week to turn out, eh?"

Scootaloo's eyes welled up with tears.

Dash sighed and moved herself up the bed to lie next to Scootaloo. "C'mere, kiddo." Dash wrapped a wing around her and cuddled the filly. "I'm not here to yell at you."

"You're not?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Nah… I've hurt myself plenty of times doing stunts. Though it's been a long time!" Dash declared confidently.

"I just feel so lousy being stuck here in bed. I'm gonna have to wear a cast on my back leg for a while." Scootaloo pushed the blanket aside to show off her newly acquired leg cast. "Even when I can go back home I'm going to have to rest up a lot and try to stay off my leg until it's all better."

"I won't let ya rot away here all by yourself." Dash awkwardly looked away. "I could… probably get some books or something from Twilight's place if you wanted to read."

"Eh… I don't know about that. Reading?" Scootaloo stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"All the cool ponies like to read now and then. Besides, what else can you do here?"

"Do you ever read?" Scootaloo sounded much more intrigued now.

"I've opened a book now and then. Ya know, just to pass the time." Rainbow blushed a bit.

"Well, if you think Twilight has some good-"

Dash's face lit up. "I'll come back tomorrow night with some books! It'll be so awesome!"

Scootaloo rested her head against Dash's side. "So, does that mean you're leaving now?"

The blue wing remained around Scootaloo. "Not a chance. Tonight we can just catch up a bit." Dash smiled and nuzzled her injured friend.

. . . . . .

Skye's head jerked to the doorway every time a pony entered the second floor of the pub. He was seated at _their_ table and waiting for Dash. Her letter made it sound like she would be checking the pub each night to see if he was there. That was a good sign that maybe there was hope for their friendship after all.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" the pegasus waiter asked. A bottle of cider was held between his forehooves. "Perhaps get yourself an appetizer while you wait?"

"No…" Skye's voice was weak. "I'd just like to wait a bit longer for her…" His gaze was cast over the balcony. He was certain that he hadn't been waiting too long.

His first night back in Cloudsdale brought back the all too familiar feelings of loneliness and isolation.

. . . . . .

Scootaloo was resting her back against Dash's stomach as the two read the torn pages of Dash's favorite book. A lantern of fireflies created an aura of flickering light around both ponies.

"Are we going to finish the book tonight, Dash?" Scootaloo said with a yawn.

"I dunno, we've been overdoing it lately. I think you need to get your sleep! Otherwise you'll never get as strong as yours truly." Dash closed the book. She carefully realigned the torn pages and placed the book on the night stand. "How about we get some sleep now. We can read some more in the morning."

"Can I read Daring's parts again?" Scootaloo's enthusiasm for reading was almost rivaling Dash's.

Dash laughed and rubbed Scootaloo's mane. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll let you have all the fun."

"Okay. Goodnight, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo closed her eyes and laid her head back against Dash's chest.

"Night, squirt." Rainbow kissed Scootaloo's head and nestled under the covers.

. . . . . .

The pub was becoming quieter and quieter. Ponies were stumbling away from their tables and carefully walking down the steps one hoof at a time.

"Sir, the pub's closing soon…" The waiter set a plate of apples down on the table. "Compliments of the house."

Skye's head was resting on the table with his forelegs firmly wrapped around to cover his face. The sweet smell of the apples didn't even interest him. Placed in front of him was a neatly wrapped box with a note resting on top. The words _From Your Flyboy_ were scribbled on a tag hanging from the gift.

"Sir?" The waiter hesitantly asked.

"I'll go now." Skye lifted his head and sniffed. Droplets of tears were scattered on the polished wood. He pushed his chair away from the table and hopped off.

"You're forgetting your-"

"Just toss it. I don't need it anymore. Sorry for taking up a table all night." Skye's trot from the table turned to a gallop as he pushed the door open to the stairwell.

. . . . . .

Rainbow opened her eyes and shivered as the cool winds of the night blew over her body. The thin blanket didn't insulate much heat. She carefully removed herself from the bed and gently rested the snoring filly's head onto her pillow. The window pane was slowly pushed down until the thud of wood caused Scootaloo to roll over and grumble.

"Guess I lost track of time." Rainbow yawned. "I'll come back tomorrow and check on ya." She stretched and lifted off the ground. As she flew past the door her eyes caught a glimpse of the calendar. Her shaking hooves covered the gasp that nearly escaped her pale face.

"Skye! He was supposed to come back today!" She quickly and quietly closed the door before zipping down the hospital hallway.

. . . . . .

The clouds looked like they were glowing in the dark from the intense moonlight. Skye's black hooves dug into the puff as he readied to launch himself into the air. Cloudsdale's grandiose skyline loomed behind him as he gritted his teeth and stopped the tears from streaming down his face. His wings shot out from his body and were fully splayed for takeoff. Dark blue feathers swirled in the wind around him.

"I never should've come back. I've been an outcast here since day one. Some ponies just don't belong in Cloudsdale."

Skye leapt from the cloud and aimlessly soared away from the city.

. . . . . .

Rainbow pounded on the door to the pub. She pressed her face against the glass. Inside, ponies were wiping down the bar on the first floor. The workers inside shooed her away and returned to their duties.

She slammed her hoof harder to get their attention. Finally, the waiter who had seated Skye trotted over and cracked the door slightly.

"Ma'am, we're closed for the day." He whispered with his snout sticking out the door.

"Was there a dark blue stallion here? Silver hair? G-goggles?" she swallowed.

"Oh, you're… Just a moment please." He kept the door ajar and vanished from sight. When he returned he handed Rainbow the package.

"W-what's this?" Rainbow's voice cracked in worry.

"We had to kick him out a little while ago. He brought this with him but left it on the table. I didn't want to simply throw it away... I think he wanted you to have it. Good night to you."

Rainbow's eyes watered as she snatched the gift and watched the door close shut once again.

"I can't believe I forgot today was the day…"

. . . . . .

The wind whipped Skye in the face. Despite the stormy conditions ahead, he did not reach for the goggles.

Skye slowed down as he spotted two ponies waiting further ahead. "Ugh, what now?" His wings remained outstretched as he glided toward the silhouettes in the distance.

Then it struck him.

"You!" he growled angrily.

Flapping in front of him was Chemtrail and another stallion. Skye's eyes focused more on the strange new friend accompanying the resident bully of Cloudsdale.

"I was hoping you'd fly back this way sooner or later, Skye Shot. Gives us some time to… talk." An evil smile curled onto Chem's face. His long white mane was blowing with the wind as the weather conditions around the ponies worsened.

"I'm not here to talk. I'm leaving Cloudsdale. Goodbye."

"Not joining us for the rumble?" Chem looked over to his friend and laughed. "This is the pony I wanted you to meet, Force."

Skye's eyes remained narrowed as the rust-colored fur on the new pony's body was combed by the relentless wind. His mane and tail were a disgusting grey; much like murky seawater. Stamped on his flank was a red hurricane swirl. Chem's friend, Force, looked almost as cruel as Chemtrail himself. There was no love in his eyes. No emotions whatsoever. Just a smirk aimed at Skye.

"_This_ is the pony who hit you? You weren't kidding when you said he was a second-rate weather pony. I feel even worse for you knowing that his grubby hoof actually scratched your face." Force laughed and flew closer to Skye. "And now you're running away from Cloudsdale?"

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my way!" Skye snarled and swung at Force.

Chemtrail dashed forward and grabbed Skye's foreleg, clamping it tightly between his hooves. "I told you not to side with _her._ I warned you that she was a poison to this city! No, you didn't listen to me. You went off with the pretty mare just like everypony else would. That's when I knew you _weren't_ special. You're just like the rest of the ponies who kiss up to her. Disgusting!" Chemtrail violently tossed Skye backwards.

"I've been through enough today! I don't feel like dealing with you or any of your cronies!" Skye shouted.

"Ever heard the saying an eye for an eye, Skye Shot?" Force moved his neck to the side until a crack was heard. "The funny thing about having a real partner is that they have your back at all times. Yet here you fly alone…"

Skye felt his stomach turn as Force and Chem started circling around him. He had never been in an aerial conflict with either one of them before. He had no idea what to expect. Nevertheless, a cocky look remained on Skye's muzzle as he tried to show no signs of fear.

"If you're leaving Cloudsdale, how about we give you a taste of the Cloudsdale Rumble right here? You can get your results a week ahead of time!" Chem cackled as a bolt of lightning flashed down behind him.

. . . . . .

Rainbow was sitting on a bench outside the pub. She ignored the storm off in the distance and focused on the box resting on her lap. Her hooves fiddled between unfolding the note and pulling the ribbon from the box. She hummed and untied the ribbon with her teeth.

"I'll open the box first…" Dash confirmed to herself.

She snickered at the words on the tag and felt a bit more at ease when the lid was slowly pulled away.

"A brand new 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone' book!" She excitedly hugged the book against her chest and squeed.

. . . . . .

Skye darted backwards as Chemtrail attempted to strike. Both ponies braced themselves against the wind and examined one another.

"I can see the fear in those empty eyes of yours, Skye Shot. You're finally out of your element. No more big talk from you. No more room of ponies to step in if something goes wrong. Just you and the mess you created!" Chem rushed forward. He was too fast! Skye screamed in pain as a hoof embedded itself into his stomach.

During the instant Skye's breath left his lungs he finally remembered something about Chemtrail's friend. Force was most likely Force Majeure, the lead weather pony in charge of weather severity and natural disasters. You didn't have to look much further up the factory ladder to find him sitting on the top rung.

Skye felt his strength slide away even more. Two of the most respected and recognized ponies at the factory were now preparing the beating of a lifetime. Corrupt or not, Skye was out of his league against these weather veterans.

For a split second he wondered if he made the wrong choice by choosing Rainbow Dash over Chemtrail.

"Forecast warned me about ponies like you!" Skye choked on his words as Chem smashed another hoof across his face.

"Yeah? And I warned you about how Dash would leave you behind for something better!" Chem shifted all of his weight into another punch, but Skye launched himself above to safety.

"You can't run from us, Skye! This is the end of the road for you!" Chem shouted at the top of his lungs.

The dark clouds around Skye looked strange. He never stopped to question why a storm of this magnitude was so high up and so close to Cloudsdale. This wasn't created by ponies to water the earth or run a training exercise. Chemtrail and Force created this storm specifically to trap Skye.

Skye looked at his wing as a droplet of water fell onto one of his feathers.

"I thought it might be fitting for Force and myself to throw together a little homecoming for you!" Chem flapped his wings and took flight after the fleeing Skye. "When we first met I was curious about you and did my homework. I read all about that storm in New Jockey."

Skye's escape was cut short as Force appeared in front of him holding a crackling storm cloud.

. . . . . .

The book was safely packed inside the box as Rainbow unfolded the letter from Skye. His voice sounded in her head as she slowly read each line.

_Dear Rainbow,_

_I hope you waited to read this until you got home like I asked. _

_I promise I'll try to keep this as short as possible. After all, I'm sure you're much more interested in reading that fresh Daring Do book! Hope I can borrow it when you're done!_

_This whole friendship thing seems to have taken a turn for the worse. Sorry about that. I'm not sure what I did, but I feel awful. The past week has been terrible for me. I haven't felt like myself at all. Even being home didn't cheer me up. Chase tried his best to lighten the mood, but I still couldn't get over what happened between us. _

"It wasn't your fault…" Rainbow sighed and closed her eyes.

. . . . . .

The bolt struck Skye directly in the head as he felt every nerve tingle throughout his body. His wings struggled through the brief paralysis but kept him airborne long enough to continue formulating an escape route from his enemies.

"I'm impressed." Force flung the cloud to the side and joined Chemtrail in chasing the injured pegasus once again.

Needles of rain stabbed into Skye's face as he flew higher. "A regular storm would never be created this high up… There's just no benefit for Equestria! These two are breaking the rules…"

Force caught up and chomped down on Skye's tail. The blue pegasus yelped in pain as he was yanked to a halt. "I made this all for you, Skye. Think of it as a living scrapbook from-."

Skye's eyes shut tightly. "Don't say it!"

"That's right. I made sure to get every last detail correct. They didn't put me in charge of natural disaster control accidentally." Force grabbed Skye around his neck and held him in place. "That storm that almost wiped your village from Equestria was my fault. We needed a place to practice storm control and didn't realize there was a town nearby. If you wouldn't have stopped it, another pony would have. Don't go thinking you were anything special. You're not a hero."

Skye flailed and tried to break away in retaliation. "You monster! You're the one responsible?" He screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"Learn your place, cloud-pusher. You can and _will_ be replaced. You're nothing in Cloudsdale." Force tightened his grip around Skye's throat.

Chem hovered in front of Skye's struggling body as Force held him securely in place. "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Chem pulled back and slammed Skye across his face once more. The impact dizzied his vision. He was quickly brought back to reality as he felt Chem's hooves smashed against his ribs and stomach repeatedly.

. . . . . .

_This whole time I've been in Cloudsdale I just wanted to do my best and make my friends at home proud of me. I thought being a weather pony was the most important thing in the world. I loved the feeling of being able to help Equestria. _

_I can't even remember how many letters I sent to the factory. Dozens! Chase was constantly buying more ink for me. Those days feel so far behind me now. But I won't forget them._

_Just like I know I can't forget you, Dash! Which is why I really want you back in my life._

. . . . . .

Skye's face was swollen and bruised as Chem stopped to catch his breath. All three ponies were soaked to the bone from the torrential rain. Force released Skye and watched as he struggled to fly forward. He sputtered and grabbed his heaving chest in an attempt to comfort the pain surging through his body. Skye struggled to lift a hoof up to the goggles around his neck.

"They're still okay. Thank Celestia…"

. . . . . .

_At first I thought you only wanted to be around me because you wanted to see the weather facility, but after a while I felt more of a connection with you. I kept trying to deny it. Rainbow Dash with some nopony from a small town? It just seemed ridiculous._

_Then I thought maybe if there was even the slightest chance you'd want me around that I would go for it! I knew the odds were against me…_

_I can't fly well. I'm still learning about weather. I don't even know my way around downtown Cloudsdale yet. But despite all of that, I hope you'll at least keep me as a friend. You mean a lot to me, Rainbow. I've felt like a part of me went missing the same time you did._

_I'll do my best at the competition to make you proud! I won't be a burden. I'll fly until my wings are bare!_

_Your "Flyboy,"_

_Skye Shot_

_P.S. Thanks for my first kiss. No matter what happens between us, I'll always cherish that moment._

The letter fell onto the ground as Rainbow covered her sobbing face. "I'm such a jerk…"

. . . . . .

Another bolt of lightning struck Skye in the back as his attempt to escape from the stormy arena of clouds was thwarted. His body was becoming so numb and damaged that new pain was barely registering now. Skye knew that he was in serious trouble.

"If I don't get away… I'm gonna…" He gulped and tried to focus his vision through his less swollen eye. "I have to get away."

His wings barely kept him in a straight line as he collided against the clouds and punched his way forward through the storm. His bloodied nose poured down onto his outstretched forelegs. A strong gust of wind blew Skye off course and disrupted him just long enough for Chemtrail to catch up again.

Everything seemed to slow down as Skye looked over his shoulder. Chemtrail had the look of a killer in his eyes. Force was nowhere to be found. At least, nowhere in the limited and blurry field of vision Skye Shot was working with.

It was then that Skye realized he would probably never see Rainbow Dash again. He took one last look at the grand city of Cloudsdale off in the distance.

"Farewell, Skye Shot." Chem smirked, while holding an unstably charged grey cloud over Skye's back.

The lightning flash could be seen from miles away. Skye's eyes rolled back as he felt his mind detaching from his body. Every feather, every piece of fur felt as if it was burning. The lightning blast faded and he could only watch the world around him as his muscles stopped responding one by one.

Then his wings finally failed to keep him airborne.

Skye spun downward from the storm clouds and watched a trail of charred feathers tear from his battered wings. His heart pounded as he struggled to regain control of his body. The wind roared over him as his speed toward the ground increased.

. . . . . .

The lightning blast in the distance sent a shiver through Rainbow's body. With the book clasped tightly against her chest she hopped off the bench. "I'm gonna snuggle his wings off when I find him!" She wiped her watery eyes with a hoof.

. . . . . .

Skye's ragged body continued falling. No pegasus would ever want to meet an end like this.

His forelegs shakily grabbed his goggles and slid them over his eyes. The stallion's eyes were so swollen that he had to loosen the strap just for the goggles to fit properly.

A tear slid down his eye and stuck against the inside of the lens.

"I'm still glad I chose you over them, Dashie."

/) To be continued (\


	9. Chapter 9 Missing in Action

Missing in Action

Water droplets fell and bombed their rainbow colored target below. Rainbow Dash looked up and noticed the increasing number of grey clouds. She blinked as several more drops careened from above and struck her face. Her forelegs instinctively cradled the box against her chest as she looked for cover.

"This is so weird. We _never_ have thunderstorms this high up…" Dash winced again as the drizzle became steadier. Beads of liquid flew from her wings as she took off in search of shelter.

. . . . . .

Force and Chem were standing outside of Forecast's office, as the foreman shouted and pounded his desk behind a closed door. After a lull in the commotion the door creaked open. Cloudchaser exited the room. Her muzzle was hardened with an expression that could vaporize every cloud for miles. She ignored the stallions and galloped down the hall.

"Get in here, you two…" Forecast spoke firmly.

Chemtrail's smug expression remained as he flapped into the room and took a seat on the chair in front of Forecast's cluttered desk. He straightened the foreleg sleeves on his leather jacket and leaned forward. "You called for us, sir?"

Force slowly entered and nosed the door shut behind him.

"Would either of you like to explain why a class 7 thunderstorm is approaching Cloudsdale? I know Force had a hoof in this matter. Only he could whip up a storm of this quality so fast."

"We wanted to run a few training exercises to prepare for the Rumble. Nothing more, sir." Force placed his forelegs on the top of Chem's chair. "I thought we were much further from the city; my sincerest apologies. It was a miscalculation on my end. We'll clean this up immediately."

"The worst of the storm is rapidly approaching Cloudsdale. I'm dispatching all available weather ponies to assist in disassembling this disaster. I've placed Cloudchaser in charge." Forecast looked over to Chemtrail and narrowed his eyes. "Training or not, careless actions like these will get you both removed from the factory team. Threatening the safety of Cloudsdale and her ponies will _not_ be tolerated."

Chemtrail nodded and gently pushed a strand of hair away from his eye. "Understood. We'll make sure Cloudsdale's safety is of the utmost importance. I'd never want to cause harm to a fellow pegasus." He lowered his head and grinned.

"Dismissed. Now go clean up the mess you made!"

. . . . . .

Rainbow glided over the railing that separated the view of Equestria from the balcony tables at the pub. Clenched tightly against her chest was her fresh Daring Do book from Skye. Wet hoofprints marked the floor as she gently placed the book on a stool and shoved it into a cubby-hole under the bar. "I guess I can just wait here until it's safe to leave." With her gift secure, Dash shook the water from her body and huffed in frustration. The rain outside was becoming stronger as the darkest clouds from off in the distance moved closer to the city.

"I guess all I can do is look around town and see if I can find him." She ran a hoof over her mane and felt a few droplets of water slide down her neck.

A deep sigh left her chest as she considered her options.

The silence was broken when an automated shrieking sound from off in the distance perked Rainbow's ears to attention.

"That's the weather factory siren! Not good!"

. . . . . .

A loud siren erupted from the weather factory and struggled to overpower the rumbling of the approaching thunderstorm. All of Cloudsdale was engulfed in the bellowing cries of the factory. The strong winds had pushed the eye of the storm within a dangerous proximity to Cloudsdale, and it now threatened the safety of the entire city. Natural disasters never occurred this close to home. Thanks to the oversight of Chemtrail and Force Majeure, Cloudsdale was about to be consumed by the grey ocean of clouds rolling closer each second.

The night sky was filled with shadowy outlines of pegasi quickly leaping from the city and flying toward the darkness ahead. The storm was still far enough away that a skilled effort could prevent harm, but Forecast didn't want to take any chances. Any pony with wings and the ability to bust a cloud was taking off.

Cloudchaser squinted and slid her goggles down over her eyes. After a few blinks she was ready to take off. Her wings expanded and she took a step forward.

"Wait!"

A voice caused Cloudchaser's head to twist around. Rainbow Dash was leaning against her and panting.

"What the heck's going on, Cloudchaser?" A drop of rain splashed onto Dash's muzzle.

"A really nasty storm is headed our way. Apparently it's from a training exercise that got out of control. Forecast is declaring this an emergency, and sending every pegasus pony in to tear this monster apart." Cloudchaser's eyes grew as a crack of lightning sounded behind her. "Sorry, Rainbow, I have to go. We can talk later!"

"Just a sec." Rainbow pleaded. "Have you seen a stallion around here with a silver mane?"

Cloudchaser shook her head. "I don't think so. The only pony I know around here with a silver mane is-"

"Skye Shot. Yeah, the weather pony from New Jockey." Rainbow stomped a hoof in frustration. "Where is that guy?" She muttered to herself.

"Sorry, haven't seen him. There are so many ponies going into that storm that I wouldn't be surprised if he was already in the thick of it. He definitely seemed like a go-getter when I ran some training with him."

A throat was cleared behind Rainbow and Cloudchaser. Both mares moved to the side.

"Excuse me, girls. We have a storm to clear up." Chemtrail smirked. His goggle straps were waving in the wind. "I suggest you _stop_ flapping your jaws and _start_ flapping your wings."

Cloudchaser nodded and kept her head bowed. "My apologies! We'll leave right away!"

Force flew overhead and vanished into the stormy haze that was beginning to drift over the edges of Cloudsdale.

"Thank you, Cloudchaser." Chem walked in between them and spread his wings. "You too, Rainbow Dash. Shake a hoof."

Rainbow glared and lowered on all fours into an attack position. Her wings shot open. Light blue feathers were knocked loose as the wind blasted over the trio. "Not if you talk to me like that! I don't care how high-and-mighty you think you are!"

Chem smirked and trotted further ahead. His front hooves tightened his goggles in place as he readied his body for takeoff. "You sound a lot like that silver-maned moron. What was his name again?"

Rainbow's eyes were firmly locked on Chem's face as she considered giving him a very aggressive hoofbump to the snout. Her fantasy was interrupted by Cloudchaser trying to diffuse the tension.

"Everypony take it easy! Rainbow, you need to respect your superiors! Chemtrail, you'll have to excuse her. We're just a little overworked today. All this to deal with after a full shift? It's been rough…" Cloudchaser was standing between both ponies with her forelegs extended. She was hoping to break up a fight before it even begun. There was a time and a place for everything. The safety of Cloudsdale was the only thing on her mind.

"His name is Skye Shot! He's twice the weather pony you'll ever be! Now get out of my way! I have a storm to bust!" Rainbow snorted and flapped into the sky.

"And where is this amazing weather pony, Rainbow?" Chem sneered. "I'd hate to miss him in action. If he's truly as capable as you say then even I may learn a trick or two from him."

"He's…" Rainbow's ears lowered and her anger was instantly replaced by a gut wrenching pang of worry. "Probably in the storm right now! You'll see! I'll find him myself!"

"Worst case I'll always see him at the Cloudsdale Rumble, right?" A strong gust of wind caused Chem's long mane to wrap around his face.

Rainbow's attention wandered to her hooves as she blankly stared down. Luckily, her wings continued to keep her airborne. "Y-yeah…"

"Best of luck, Rainbow Dash." Chemtrail laughed, kicked his body off the cloud, and unfurled his wings. With a few powerful flaps he was on course to enter the lightning-streaked disaster in the distance.

"I'll find him." Rainbow sighed and launched into the sky alongside Cloudchaser. "I have to…"

. . . . . .

Rainbow Dash shook the water from her soaked mane and flew into the factory entrance. She decided to waste no time and immediately left the cleared skies to search the factory for her friend. The storm had been disassembled faster than the pegasi could have hoped. With the combined efforts of Cloudsdale's best weather pegasi the city was safe once again. An eerie silence was now resting over the streets.

"Hello? Anypony here?" her voice echoed down the hallway. The lighting barely cast her shadow on the floor.

Most ponies were home by now. Only the night crew was scattered around the various labs and offices. Once Luna's moon was in the sky there wasn't much need for a pony to be awake. Even the weather team needed to take time off. Rainbow Dash was clinging to a slim hope that perhaps Skye had returned to the factory.

There was no sign of him during the entire storm operation.

"You in here, flyboy?" Dash poked her head into the scheduling room. Nopony there. She flew in and sat in front of the New Jockey weather chart. "Clear skies for at least the next few days. Then he has to be around here somewhere!" She flew over to his locker and placed a hoof on the white hard hat that was hanging from the dented metal door. "His hat's cold. Guess that means he wasn't in the factory before the storm hit." She sighed. "You don't exactly have a lot of places to go around here!" She smacked his hat from the hook and watched it spin on the floor. "Jerk…" Her words also fell to the floor as she sulked out the doorway in defeat.

"Rainbow Dash? Pulling a late nighter?"

Rainbow looked up and saw two stallions proudly standing before her.

"You…" She narrowed her eyes. "Just leave me alone. I'm not looking for trouble."

Force stepped forward and held his foreleg out. "Neither are we. Just here to fill out some reports for Forecast. This storm was our fault. A terrible misunderstanding. I went a little overboard during a training routine. Thank Celestia nopony was hurt." He waited for Dash to bump his hoof.

Rainbow pushed his foreleg away and flew past him. "Sorry, I'm really not in the mood for that. I'm having a bad night."

"Still can't find your friend? I don't think I saw him helping up in the storm either." Chemtrail laughed and trotted down the hallway. "I will give _you_ credit though; you were there for your city, Rainbow Dash. You helped keep Cloudsdale safe. For that, I commend you." His words almost seemed sincere. "But don't think for a moment that occasional acts of greatness allow you to revert back to your lazy self."

Rainbow Dash ignored the advice and continued flying in the opposite direction. Only the flickering light from above remained with Force and Chemtrail.

"How dare you ignore me," Chem muttered. "You'll be the next one knocked out of the sky, my good mare."

"All in good time." Force yawned and hurried down the hallway toward Forecast's office. "Let's just hand in these reports and get some sleep. We can worry about her crash landing later."

. . . . . .

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Psst. Hey!"

Scootaloo groaned and rolled her head to the side. A loud snore escaped from her tiny chest. The blankets were swaddled around her body. Only her cast was poking out from the covers.

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Wake up, squirt!"

The filly opened one of her eyes and saw a grinning Rainbow Dash hovering outside the hospital window. Scootaloo immediately opened both eyes and excitedly motioned for Dash to enter.

Rainbow pressed her snout under the open portion of the window and gently slid it up. She quietly landed in the room and made sure no doctors or nurses were coming down the hallway.

"You're safe," Scootaloo whispered. "Everypony else is sleeping. Only the emergency staff is up to check on patients if they press the buzzer for help."

"Sorry for coming over so late. It's kinda been a weird night." Dash jumped onto the bed and reached her mouth into her open saddlebag. Clenched between her teeth was the Daring Do book Skye had purchased for her. "Wanna finish it?"

Scootaloo beamed and nodded. "We don't have much left, right? This is gr- hey… Did you get a new copy? Where's that old book with all the pages falling out?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah, well, ya see, a friend of mine got this for me. He knew I was a big fan of Daring Do and wanted to surprise me." Dash quickly opened the book and turned toward the back. "Okay, we were on chapter-"

"He?" Scootaloo blinked.

"Yep. He. Chapter twenty-"

"He who?" Scootaloo leaned closer and pulled the book away from Dash's face.

"A friend of mine from Cloudsdale. Real nice fella. Now, can we please focus on finishing this book? I could use a solid 8 hours of sleep once we're done." Rainbow Dash lifted the book up once again and started reading.

"Is he from the Wonderbolts?" Scootaloo forced the book away from Dash's face once more. "I don't think you ever mentioned him before."

"He's a…" Rainbow sighed and closed the book. She tossed it at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms. "Why do you care so much anyway? Friends can do nice things for me, ya know!"

Scootaloo smiled and nuzzled against Dash. "Because I like hearing stories about you and your adventures the most! You're the coolest, most awesomest pegasus in all of Equestria! Daring Do has nothing on you, Rainbow Dash!"

Dash's heart melted as she once again wrapped her wing around Scootaloo and pulled her closer. "Jeez, how can I say no to that? Okay, fine. I'll tell you everything. But keep this between us! It's… embarrassing for me!"

Dash told Scootaloo everything. How Skye and her first met at the banquet for the new weather ponies, the evening in the training facility, their unofficial date at the pub in Cloudsdale, and even how Skye spent the night at her house. Scootaloo really was like a little sister to her, so Rainbow was able to confide in the filly. It did feel good to tell somepony the entire story from start to finish.

"And now you can't find him?" Scootaloo pouted.

"Right. I searched all over the usual spots in Cloudsdale. He's from pretty far away, so I doubt he would have flown all the way back home. This whole thing is my fault for not waiting for him like I promised. I just lost track of time." Rainbow rested her head on the pillow.

"I'm sorry… It's because I kept bugging you to visit me." The filly looked away in despair.

"Aww c'mon, you know how my mind can be all over the place sometimes! This isn't your fault. Tell ya what; once I find him I'll bring him with to visit you!" Dash was hoping to shift the conversation into a happier tone.

"Okay! I'd love to meet him!" Scootaloo cheered and quickly covered her mouth. "Oops. I'll be quieter…"

"Once the Cloudsdale Rumble is over I'll have a lot more free time. I'm having a hard time focusing on anything else right now." Dash leaned forward and carefully picked up the book.

"Are you scared?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow Dash stayed silent. Her eyes remained on the book as she contemplated the question.

"You can tell me. I promise it'll be a super sister secret!" Scootaloo squeed.

Rainbow snickered and flipped through the pages. She was still dodging the question.

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo grew concerned over the silence of her friend. The filly was peeking out from under Dash's wing.

"I am scared. I'm scared I'll never see my partner again."

. . . . . . A few hours earlier . . . . . .

Skye's eyes were barely open as he continued falling. The darkness of night had overtaken the sky, and gave him little visibility to calibrate his senses. The twinkles of lights below were getting closer as the stars faded above him. As if accepting his fate, Skye only watched as he fell from above in a crumpled heap. The last few weeks flashed before his eyes.

"I have to get these wings out. I have to fly… If I don't, then I'm a goner. This is my only chance… C'mon, Skye. You've pushed yourself through so much here. You promised Role that you'd become a great weather pony, and you promised Dash that you'd be her partner for the Rumble. Get it together!"

_"Easy, flyboy, you won't last long up here if every little thing gets your feathers in a twist." Dash threw her apple into the air and opened her mouth. With a loud chomp, juices from the apple sprayed onto Skye's face. "Guess I should be going. Enjoy your party! I'm sure I'll see you around the weather factory." _

"Rainbow Dash… Now I'm the one keeping you waiting." Skye shouted in pain as he tried to strain his sore muscles to extend a wing. His labored breathing intensified and caused him to enter a coughing fit.

_"But if you take me to the weather facility you'll be able to count on two hooves!" She squeed._

_Skye rolled away again and groaned. "I just want to take a nap. Come back later."_

_She nudged him and protested. "Come on! I'll take you out for a round of cider if you just show me where it is! You don't even have to come in. Free cider… with me!" she boastfully reminded him._

"That's where it all began… Like I could have said no to that adorable smile." Skye gritted his teeth and forced his wings to unfurl slightly. "Would things really have been different for me if I would have said no?"

_"Can I tell you something?" She lifted her head to meet his face._

_"Uh, sure." The stallion leaned forward and waited._

_Rainbow fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth between her hooves. "Well…"_

_The glow of the candle against her face reminded Skye of the night they first exchanged pleasantries. A night he had grown more fondly of with each passing day. She was the closest thing to a friend he had in Cloudsdale._

_"When I knocked you down in the training room… I-I was really worried something bad was going to happen to you. Something really bad…"_

"That was nothing. If you saw me now… Ugh. You'd be ashamed. Even I can't believe I let those two work me over like this. It's pathetic really. You always said I was sturdy and here I am about to splatter against the ground._" _Skye steadied his breathing and felt his muscles cramp as he begged his body to signal for his wings to work.

_"I noticed you have a hard time keeping your eyes open when you fly really fast or the weather gets bad. I, uh, I thought these might help you out a bit."_

_Skye opened his eyes and watched as her light blue forelegs moved away slowly. A pair of old goggles was bunched up between his hooves. Skye just stared at the goggles and smiled. A gift from Rainbow Dash? She really did have too much cider…_

_"Well, don't make this weird! Try 'em on already!" Rainbow blushed a bit._

_Skye slipped the goggles over his eyes. The brown leather straps were tight, but didn't cause any discomfort. There was plush layer of padding around the glass lenses so that he could wear the goggles without any strain on his face. They were great. No. They were perfect! Skye moved his head around and shifted his eye balls to grow accustomed to the new accessory. He felt his eyes water a bit as he took everything in. _

_"Are you… okay?" Rainbow asked as Skye lowered his head._

_"Yeah, just got a little dust in my eye or something." He sniffled and forced a laugh. "You should've cleaned them first!" Skye bit his lip and tried to compose himself._

_"So you like them?" Rainbow's smile slowly grew as she waited for Skye to answer. It felt like an eternity was passing between the ponies._

_"I love them!" Skye loosened the straps a bit and lowered the goggles to hang around his neck._

Skye blinked as he watched the clouds vanish above him. A smile crept onto his battered face. "Funny. I finally get to test the goggles, and I can't even thank you properly. I just wish I could spread my wings and find you. I never should have left the pub in such a huff. Chase always said I was stubborn to a fault. If only I'd waited, I – we – could have sorted this whole mess out." The wind rolled the weak pegasus onto his stomach and he realized that time was almost up. He swallowed and pressed a shaking hoof against his muzzle.

_Skye smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "It was worth it though. We got to have a nice dinner, some drinks; I got to meet the Wonderbolts! Things like this never happened to me in New Jockey. You don't know what it's like to experience so much happiness in such a short time."_

_Rainbow kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I think I have an idea what that much happiness feels like…"_

_Skye placed a hoof on his cheek and turned beet red._

"I'll never forget that night. If these really are my last moments alive, then I just want to have that repeat over and over." The tree branches below were all but reaching for Skye's body. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the rapid beating in his chest. Between the thoughts in his mind and the strain on his nerves, the pegasus could barely concentrate on anything. Just the sound of the wind pressing into his ears.

_"Make sure that you go out of your way to make some new friends. I know how you like to go it alone all the time. You're only going to hurt yourself if you hold onto your life here. Go be 'Mr. Weather Stallion' there and have a good time. Role probably wants to hear your juicy stories about Cloudsdale; not you sleeping in a tree being miserable all day." Chase sat on the ground and allowed Reynard to hop onto his back. The fox poked his head up and waved at Skye._

_"And when you get to Ponyville I want to hear all about the fox that put all the other pets in their place!" Skye reached his hoof out to Chase._

_Chase slowly reached his foreleg up and popped it against Skye's. The two kept their hooves against one another's and gave one last nod._

_"I expect to hear more about Rainbow Dash too, bird brain." Chase grinned._

The tips of Skye's wings straightened out.

"I still have more to do! Even if I tear every muscle in my body… Even if I still wind up falling to the ground… I have to try! That's what Role Play wanted. 'Go out and live your own dreams.' My friends… I'd be letting them all down if I just gave up here… Not to mention I have a score to settle with Chemtrail!" Skye's eyes shot open as he felt a spark ignite in his brain. That spark was all it took to give a second wind to the battered weather pony.

His mouth opened as he screamed in agony and fully splayed his wings to catch the air that was rushing over his body. Like a kite caught in a tornado, his body whipped erratically through the air as he struggled to steady his flight path. Each flap of his wings caused his nerves to feel like another short circuit was on the way. He had no clue how much more his body could take, but that wasn't his concern at the moment.

"I'll be back, Rainbow! I promise!" His wings trembled as he tried to maintain a steady balance of flapping and coasting to ensure he didn't overwork himself. "I won't let you down…" Skye continued to push himself further from Cloudsdale.

/) To Be Continued (\


	10. Chapter 10 Going Under Their Wings

Going Under Their Wings

Skye rhythmically pumped his wings to continue his ascent back into the clouds. All of his efforts were being focused into not plummeting toward the ground again. About the only thing working on his body were his eyes thanks to the goggles preventing the wind from hindering his vision. The fur on his body was a disaster. The cuts and bruises had stopped bleeding, but left his once sleek coat matted and filthy.

A hoof adjusted his goggles as Skye squinted to pinpoint his destination. "That's it! That's the academy."

The journey from Cloudsdale had felt like an eternity. Skye wasn't sure how much time had passed. Minutes? Hours? None of that was tracked in his mind. All that mattered was staying airborne.

His flight path became unsteady once more as he felt a wing cramp interrupt his focus. That was all it took to throw his entire body out of whack. Skye winced and tried desperately to remain calm as his left wing failed him. Suddenly his time in the clouds ended once again as he lost control and started dropping in altitude.

"I can at least make a crash landing this time!" Skye licked his lips and calculated the fall from the air to the slab of ground jutting high above Equestria.

Most pegasi knew of this landmark. It was the training ground for anypony with aspirations of becoming a great flier and someday a Wonderbolt: The Wonderbolts Academy.

A paved landing strip cut through the soft grass and winding river on the plateau ahead. Rising so far from the ground, the moon had no trouble illuminating the silent beauty of the landscape. The raised ground held no structures. Just obstacles, flags, and shrubbery dotted the land. Surrounding the elevated earth was the typical pegasi architecture; polished stone walls for the barracks and offices, with a swirl of clouds for a roof as if placed on top by a tube of toothpaste.

The silence on the training course ended as Skye tucked his wings against his body and braced for impact. All four hooves were held out in an attempt to skid to safety. Unfortunately, he was still weak from his skirmish with Chemtrail and Force Majeure. Upon his crash landing, his legs buckled and caused Skye to turn into a tumbling mess as his body tore up the grass. Dirt and chunks of green laid in wake behind him as he finally slowed his crash and slammed into the trunk of a tree.

A light flicked on from the main office after the loud thud reverberated from building to building. With a mane as white as a fresh snowfall and a light-arctic blue coat, a pegasus emerged from the doorway. Wrapped around her body was a grey warm-up suit often used by pegasi, who were training for an upcoming race. Embroidered on the collar was the word _Fleetfoot_.

"What's all the commotion out here?!" Fleetfoot yelled in a stern but worried voice. Her eyes quivered as she watched a foreleg rise in the distance from behind a mound of upturned ground. She quickly darted over and landed next to the crash site. "Sweet Celestia! What happened?" Her voice turned softer as she dug a pony out from the dirty heap. Much to her surprise, the victim was still conscious.

Skye had a weak smile on his face. Nestled against his chest safely were the goggles from Rainbow Dash. He coughed and used his last ounce of strength to speak. "I'm h-here to see Soarin or Spitfire." Skye's body relaxed as he passed out from exhaustion.

. . . . . .

A leaf twisted in the wind and fell onto the dirt road that snaked between the trees in the orchard. The clopping of hooves in the distance answered the call of the rustling tree branches. Lines of baskets filled with shiny red apples rested on the grass. Occasionally a loud impact echoed from a tree trunk; then came the rumbling of apples as they poured down from above. Sweet Apple Acres continued to carry the torch for having the most rustic charm of any locale in Equestria.

Applejack's hooves cantered along the pathway. A cart full of apples was securely fastened around her waist. Casting a shadow over the earth pony's sweaty body was Rainbow Dash. Without any sign of Skye Shot in Cloudsdale or Ponyville, she was beginning to wonder what had happened to her partner for the rapidly approaching Cloudsdale Rumble.

"Maybe you were right, Applejack. Maybe Skye isn't coming back to Cloudsdale." Rainbow's legs were hanging from her body like the limp appendages of a marionette.

Applejack came to a halt and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her green eyes looked up to her mane as she felt her ponytail coming undone from a long day in the orchard. "Now Rainbow, you know he wouldn't just abandon you 'cuz you forgot to meet him at the pub. Nopony in their right mind would be as stubborn as to hold a grudge for a reason like that. After what ya told me, it just wouldn't make a lick of sense."

"Then why can't I find him?" Rainbow pressed in frustration. "He missed the big clean up in Cloudsdale, hasn't stepped hoof in the factory, and nopony in all of Ponyville has seen him. I checked every possible place! He still never turned in his weather report either. New Jockey is going to need some rain soon!"

The cart started moving again as Applejack's dusty hoofprints left their mark against the soil. Despite working on the farm all day, she was still just as energetic and chipper as ever. Not even the figurative dark cloud Rainbow was dragging around with her could punch a hole into Applejack's spirit.

"Use your head, sugarcube. Think like he would. You're lonely, your hearts achin' something fierce, and ya can't figure out what to do next; seems to me like the only remedy is a trip home."

"But he never filled out his-"

"If there's one thing you two have in common," Applejack stated, "It's that ya both behave with your hearts and not your heads. I don't think Skye gives a hoot about fillin' out paperwork right now. He probably flew straight home to be with his friends and family."

Rainbow landed on the back of the apple cart and folded her wings against her side. "So, looks like I'll have to go hunt him down in New Jockey then!"

"Just go easy on him when ya finally find him! He's probably upset enough without ya yelling at him." Applejack squinted ahead and could make out the outline of the barn through the moving leaves.

Rainbow jumped from the cart and immediately flew back into the air. "Then I guess this is goodbye until I get back from the competition! I'm gonna be really busy. Especially since now I have to add flying across Equestria to my list. Sheesh! He better be happy to see me when I find him…"

Applejack looked up at Dash and gave a chuckle. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled!"

. . . . . .

A muggy breeze blew into the room and ruffled Skye's mane. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to decipher the outline of the pony above him. A balled up rag gently patted his cheek. Skye's vision focused more as he watched the icy blue foreleg quickly move away.

"Finally awake?" Fleetfoot smiled and placed the rag on the cart next to Skye's bed. "You had me worried after that crash."

Skye nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down onto the mattress.

"Sorry, you shouldn't be moving around just yet. Not because of your injuries. Just a safety precaution. I'm not sure why you're here, but I can't have you wandering around unsupervised."

"I guess I did cause a bit of a mess when I landed."

"Landed? That's a funny word for it."

Skye wrinkled his face in irritation and tried to ignore the mare's words. "My name's Skye Shot. I'm here to talk with Soarin or Spitfire if they're around."

"I'm Fleetfoot. I work alongside both Soarin _and_ Spitfire. They'll be coming back soon. They probably left Canterlot later than they expected. Sometimes these airshows tend to drag on."

Skye examined the room while listening to Fleetfoot. It was very sterile and bland. The sheets were white. The curtains were white. The tile floor was white. It was obvious this was an infirmary of sorts for the academy. Considering Spitfire was the mare in charge it was no wonder that order and organization were number one here. She ran a tight ship. Something most stallions hated about her.

Fleetfoot continued after the awkward silence. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I don't have clearance to let you come and go as you please. Not to mention I was worried about you." She tore the blankets from Skye and revealed his bandages. The embarrassed stallion blushed as his body was inspected.

"W-wait a second!" Skye panicked.

"Relax. All things I've seen before." Fleetfoot laughed and pressed on his side. "None of your wounds were as bad as I expected. You were definitely exhausted and dehydrated. I made sure to have the doctors and nurses keep an eye on you overnight. We washed you and bandaged up your nastier wounds." Her smile faded as she moved her muzzle closer to his. "I know I'm not supposed to ask, but… What happened to you, Skye?"

He pulled the blankets over his body once again and closed his eyes. "I flew into a bad storm and got hit by a few lightning bolts. It was really careless of me."

The slowness of Fleetfoot's nod indicated that she didn't entirely believe him. "Well, just rest up for now. I'll send Spitfire and Soarin in as soon as they return. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see an old friend." Her flank rose from the bed. The creaky spring relaxed and Skye shifted his body to take over the entire width of the mattress.

Fleetfoot placed a hoof on the nob and gently started to close the door from the other side.

"Thank you." Skye blurted from under the covers. "You saved my life."

"Just don't go flying into any more storms, Skye Shot."

The door closed and Skye let out a large sigh.

. . . . . .

"Excuse me, Miss Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow turned her head and acknowledged the nurse.

"I heard you're taking Scootaloo home with you."

"Yeah, that's right. You've all kept her here long enough. She needs to be with her family now." Dash remained on guard. She never liked dealing with hospital employees. Especially since last time she was in a hospital she was chased out by an angry mob of doctors.

"Who will be settling the bill? Her parents?" The nurse picked up a clipboard in her mouth and tapped the circled amount with her hoof. "We had to reset the bone, administer pain killers, set her for the cast, then you factor in the room service-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll cover all that. Just… give me some time, okay? I have a lot going on right now." Dash's face shifted away from the nurse and back to Scootaloo's room. "I'm the closest thing that filly has to a family. I'll figure out a way to pay the bills."

The nurse nodded and placed the clipboard on the counter. She trotted away down the hall. "I'll make sure they send you the bill _after_ the Rumble. Good luck, Rainbow."

Dash slowly pushed the door open to Scootaloo's room and peeked through the slit. The filly was anxiously paging through the second Daring Do book Dash had lent her. Her eyes were full of such happiness. Anything Rainbow Dash did for her was instantly the best thing ever. Whether it was telling Scootaloo a story, showing her a new trick, or even just having some mare talk; Dash had become a big sister without ever trying.

Scootaloo never talked much about her parents. It was a topic Dash never pressed on either. For a while now Scootaloo had been bouncing between homes in Ponyville. Some of the younger ponies made fun of her for being an orphan. Not being able to fly was another sore subject the school ponies used against her. Finally, she was still a blank flank. The filly had a lot on her plate working against her. Scootaloo's best times were spent when she was with her fellow Crusaders or Rainbow Dash. Over the years Rainbow came to love the filly and wanted to be the role model she truly deserved.

"Knock knock!" Rainbow put a smile on her face and pushed the door open. "You awake, squirt?"

Scootaloo closed the book and fluttered her tiny wings in delight. "Rainbow Dash! Did you come to read some more?"

"Nah. I'm not really in the mood for that." Dash shrugged.

"Oh... That's cool." Scootaloo frowned and looked away.

"I was thinking… we'd go on a little trip instead. Ya know, something totally awesome only the best big sister ever would do for ya." Rainbow squeed and flew over to the bed.

Scootaloo's eyes lit up as she wrapped her hooves around Dash's neck. "You mean it?!"

"Sure do! Today is your last day in the hospital, but cast or no cast I know you're looking for some new adventures! Well, how's about we take a trip across Equestria and look for my pal Skye?"

"Count me in! This'll be the coolest trip ever! I might even get my cutie mark for cross country travel. Or maybe being your navigator!"

"Easy! Don't go getting yourself all worked up. Let's get you wheeled outta here first. I'm sure you're sick and tired of being on your back for so long. The doctors said you'll need to come back and get your leg checked out in a few weeks. Just don't put any weight on it for now. If you need anything just ask me!" Dash blushed as she listened to the motherly words coming out of her mouth. "Anyway, just take it easy, kiddo. Okay?"

"Mmm hmm! Got it!" The filly's eyes welled up with tears of joy as she rubbed her head against the tuft of fur on Rainbow's chest.

. . . . . .

The door swung open and Skye instantly sat up.

"Skye Shot? To what do we owe the pleasure?" Spitfire was in full uniform sporting her dark sunglasses. "Fleetfoot tells me you took a nasty tumble last night on my property. Care to explain?"

"Yeah, of course. I was leaving Cloudsdale and I got caught in a-"

"Save it. I'm looking for the _real_ story, Skye. If you're just going to lie to me then I'm going to count this as trespassing and I'll be charging you for the medical expenses. Not to mention the landscaping we'll need to do after you tore up the academy's grounds." Spitfire's eyes narrowed behind her dark shades.

Skye swallowed hard and covered his face with the spare pillow.

"I'll ask again… What happened to you?"

Skye groaned into the pillow and flung it against the wall. "I was attacked. Chemtrail and a friend of his jumped me, okay? They were faster, more agile, more aggressive, more ruthless – stop me if I'm going too fast – and just all around better than me. I never stood a chance."

Spitfire's hardened face softened a bit as she listened to Skye. It was obvious he had already gone through a nightmare and didn't need a reminder of his failure. "Skye-"

"I was upset with Rainbow and tried leaving Cloudsdale to get away for a while. Then I flew into the start of a thunderstorm. Chemtrail and Force from the weather factory were waiting for me. It was a trap. They used the storm to their advantage and tried to eliminate me for my rude behavior. Sorry if I'm not thrilled to talk about all of this. I don't like being reminded how inferior I am to everypony else in Cloudsdale."

"Just calm down! I'm not here to lecture you. I just wanted some answers. We don't have battered ponies crashing onto our academy that often, you know?" Spitfire was exhausted from just listening to Skye.

Soarin poked his head in the doorway. "Can I come in yet?" He blinked and looked from Spitfire to Skye.

"Come on in, Soarin." Spitfire offered. "Skye is just clearing up the lie he told Fleetfoot."

Soarin was looking much more sympathetic. He knew how business-oriented Spitfire could be. Even when she wasn't trying to be firm with some ponies her tone always registered as the fearless captain of the Wonderbolts.

"I'm sorry I lied, okay? I just wanted to get some rest and not think about my trip from Cloudsdale to the ground."

"What made you come here, Skye?" Soarin inquired.

"I was hoping," Skye started, "that you and Spitfire could help me train for the Cloudsdale Rumble. Just one week. I need some pointers-"

"We're not allowed to give you special treatment here." Spitfire blurted out.

Skye ignored her and continued speaking. "- to make sure I don't embarrass Rainbow Dash."

Spitfire's mouth opened as she struggled to process the information. "What did you say?"

"You don't understand how low I feel. I promised her that I'd make her proud. I even told you that I'd watch over her out there. I can't do any of that if I'm knocked out of the sky before I can even find her." Skye paused and tried to collect his jumbled thoughts. "She means a lot to me and I know winning this competition means the world to her. I would never forgive myself if she lost because I screwed something up. So please; just give me a few days with you here to learn some maneuvers or something. This is my last chance." His head lowered.

"Like I said, we can't give you special treatment here." Spitfire repeated. She remained in the doorway and studied Skye's reaction.

"I'm sorry, Skye Shot. I wish we could help you." Soarin twirled a hoof on the floor and tried to force all of the tension down an imaginary drain. "If Spitfire says-"

Skye's hoof shook as he refused to take no for an answer. His black hoof slammed against the bed as he forced himself out from under the sheets. His blue body was wrapped in bandages and the feathers on his wings were still tattered. "That's it, huh?"

Spitfire and Soarin remained silent.

"It's real easy for a Wonderbolt to forget what it's like to be a _regular_ pegasus. We have dreams that we want to achieve too. The difference is that we need help. We aren't all born equal!" Skye bit his lip and continued. "A close friend of mine grew up trying to make sure that earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi could all coexist. He studied day and night trying to create spells that could help us all work together. And you know what happened? He failed. I've never seen a pony pour so much of his life into a goal and then just… give up. I haven't seen him for months. He just left home and told me that I need to pursue my own dreams and not worry about him. Instead of trying to stop him I honored his wish and decided to become a weather pony like I always dreamed. I never expected for things to get so complicated." Skye sighed and braced himself against the bed. "I need your help because I made a lot of promises and I want to keep them. Spitfire, you can't just turn me away like this! I've never begged somepony like this before in my entire life!"

Spitfire walked over to Skye slowly and slapped her wing against his. "I said we couldn't give you special treatment _here_, Skye Shot. I never said I wouldn't help you." She slid the glasses down her nose and looked deep into his eyes. "You don't have to be the best flier or the strongest pony to win me over. It takes a lot of guts to make a stand like you did. Not only to me, but to Chemtrail and Force. Heck, even Cloudsdale's residents can be a bit unforgiving to an outsider at times. I'm glad Rainbow will have you by her side."

Soarin tried to hide his excitement as Spitfire warmed up. He breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow.

"Does she know you're here?" Spitfire questioned.

"No. I haven't seen her in a while now. She doesn't even know about Chem and Force attacking me."

"She won't like it, but we won't be contacting her about any of this. If she finds out what happened she'll blow her top and most likely do something very… stupid; for a lack of better words." Spitfire turned away and placed a hoof to her chin. "That still leaves the dilemma of where to train you…"

Soarin cleared his throat.

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "Yes, Soarin, what is it?" She wasn't amused by her partner interrupting her thoughts.

"What if we got permission from Forecast to use the weather facility in Cloudsdale? It is a training center after all. If we tell him that we need to run some drills for an airshow I'm sure he'd allow it!"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Spitfire smirked.

"Uh, thanks? I think…" Soarin raised an eyebrow.

"Listen up, Skye Shot! Fleetfoot, Soarin, and myself will take you under our wing for the next few days and give you some pointers on how to stay airborne! We could get in big trouble for this, so don't mention this to anypony! I'm only doing this because I want to make sure Dash has somepony reliable up there watching over her. I'll be counting on you to keep her safe. Let's just say not everypony admires her for being one of the best fliers in Equestria." Spitfire trotted away towards the door. "We leave for Cloudsdale in half an hour. Stretch those wings of yours. Injuries or not, a real pegasus never quits as long as he has a feather to spare!"

Skye saluted and grinned. "Yes, ma'am!"

. . . . . .

Scootaloo had her forelegs wrapped around Dash's neck as they both flew over the grassy plains below. Her injured leg was safely propped against Rainbow's back. The filly was having the time of her life so far and the duo had only left the hospital.

"How ya holdin' up?" Rainbow yelled. "Have a good grip?"

"Yeah! Can we go any faster?" Scootaloo leaned forward and licked her lips. "I can take it!"

"There'll be plenty of time for that when we leave! I wanna stop home first and make sure I'm all packed up for a cross country trip." Rainbow grinned. "Then again it won't take Equestria's best flier long to get to New Jockey from here. We'll probably set a new record!"

"That would mean my cutie mark could be a stopwatch! Or… a finish line?" Scootaloo tilted her head and thought harder. "Or maybe I'll get something similar to yours!"

"Heh. Maybe! The sky's the limit for you! Just keep tryin' your best!" Rainbow narrowed her eyes and flapped faster.

Scootaloo squinted and pulled back on Dash's neck a few times. "I see Apple Bloom down there! Slow down!"

"You can just ask. No need to yank my head all over the place!" Rainbow huffed.

They descended below the clouds. A yellow filly with a rose-red mane was happily trotting along next to Fluttershy. Rainbow gave a shout and spooked the timid Fluttershy into jumping from the path and cowering. Apple Bloom turned her head just in time for Dash to whiz by. Scootaloo waved to her friend and cheered as they landed down the road.

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom shouted excitedly. "Yer alright!" The bow in her mane bounced back and forth as she galloped toward her friends.

"Not totally back to my old self, but at least I'm outta that hospital finally. So, what's the next plan?"

Apple Bloom wasted no time in planning their next crusade. "Well, I was thinkin' we could patrol Sweet Apple Acres and get some kinda badge or something. Ya know, like we'd be like a security team while everypony else was sleepin'!"

Fluttershy finally caught up and gave the group an innocent smile. "Rainbow! I'm so glad to see you. Sorry I was in your way back there."

"In _my_ way…? Really, Fluttershy? You jumped off the road and curled up into a ball!"

"Well, you startled me a bit, but I know you were only trying to give me a spirited 'hello!'" Fluttershy's voice was as tiny as the innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah, anyway… Me and Scoots are taking a trip across Equestria. I'm stopping home quick, but I figured I'd see what you two were up to first." Dash looked from Fluttershy to Apple Bloom. "Glad to see your friend?"

Apple Bloom nodded and cheered. "You betcha! It felt like forever since I saw that face!" She giggled as Scootaloo stuck out her tongue and smushed her own cheeks together. "Good to have ya back!"

"You fillies will have lots of time to play once we're back from New Jockey. Just need to… check on the weather there… and then we'll be flying back!" Rainbow blushed and shifted her eyes from Apple Bloom to Fluttershy.

"We're getting ready for the Ponyville Pet Show in a few days. It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see all the itty bitty critters doing tricks and looking adorable! You should stay and-"

"Pass." Dash said bluntly.

"Oh, well, maybe next year then." Fluttershy backed away slowly and squeed.

"Uh huh. Okay, everypony, I think me and Scootaloo better get ready for our little adventure! Right?" Dash turned her head to look at Scootaloo, who was leaning to the side and waving to Apple Bloom.

"You got it! Gonna get me a cutie mark for traveling!"

"Or maybe for soarin' the highest!" Apple Bloom added.

"Or the fastest!"

"Or the longest!"

"Or the-"

"Or maybe for being the quietest! Let's all try that now!" Dash interrupted in a huff. "My neck is starting to get all sweaty. You're like a big heater, kid."

Scootaloo hugged Dash and nuzzled her neck. "'Cuz I love my big sister so much!"

Dash sighed and smiled. "Enough mushy stuff! Let's hit the road. Quick stop at home and then we're off to New Jockey!"

Apple Bloom shoved her muzzle into her saddlebag and pulled out an extra crusader cape. "I made this for ya, since your old one was ruined in the accident. Never forget you're a crusader!"

Scootaloo nodded and lowered her neck for Apple Bloom to drape the cape over her shoulders. "Promise! See ya soon, Apple Bloom!"

The bow shook once again as Apple Bloom nodded in agreement. Rainbow grinned and launched herself back into the air.

. . . . . .

A knock on the door startled Forecast to attention. A mug of steaming coffee was staining a ring onto the papers piled on his desk. "Come in."

Spitfire marched in with Soarin closely behind her flank. They both stopped and stood at attention. "Good evening, sir." She said with her sunglasses covering her eyes. The fiery colored main atop her head was a mess from the speedy flight from the academy. "We have a request."

Forecast wrapped a hoof around his mug and took a sip. "What can I do for you, Spitfire?"

"We'd like to use the training facility to run some exercises with a newbie. We need a safe location." Spitfire remained in place without moving a single muscle. She was the definition of discipline. "I understand this is short notice…"

"No, no, it's fine. I could never turn down a Wonderbolt. You carry the pride of Cloudsdale on your wings! So, who is the recruit?" Forecast eagerly leaned forward.

Soarin bit his lip and looked away.

"That isn't important, sir. No point in knowing his name if he isn't an official Wonderbolt." Spitfire's resolve did not waiver in the slightest.

"Captain Spitfire, I don't ask for much… I just want to know who will be in my facility. It's still very new and I don't want to take any chances."

Both ponies stared at one another. Soarin chewed on his hoof from the anxiety. Even a pin drop would be a welcomed noise in this room.

"Skye Shot."

Soarin's jaw dropped as Spitfire so casually dropped the name of the mystery flier. "S-Spitfire! You can't!"

"This stays between us. I can't explain the situation, but he needs our help. Nopony can know of this operation." Spitfire held out a foreleg. "I trust we have a deal?"

Forecast nodded and bumped her hoof in agreement. "I don't know what you have up your sleeve with that stallion, but I will certainly keep this between us. Oddly enough, Miss Rainbow Dash volunteered to bring some rain to New Jockey earlier today. Are you sure there is nothing else you want to tell me?"

Spitfire grinned and gave a hearty laugh. "Well, sir, the only thing I can tell you is that all of Equestria is going to shake when Rainbow and Skye take flight during the Cloudsdale Rumble. I appreciate your cooperation. Rest assured we have nothing but Cloudsdale's best interest in mind."

The old pony took another sip of his black coffee and made a disgruntled face. "I think it's time for a fresh cup… Tell me, Spitfire," Forecast continued, "why are you going against your own rules to train him? 'No participant shall have any interaction with the overseers.' You do realize this could land all of you in hot water, correct?"

"There's a lot more to this than just me favoring somepony over the other contenders. Skye is a great stallion, but judging from what I've seen so far he definitely doesn't have the skills to win. Even if we trained day and night up until the dawn of the Rumble I don't think he'd have a shot. But when I saw the look in his eyes when he asked for help… I just knew there was something genuine inside him begging for a chance."

Forecast chuckled and stood up from his chair. "You are a strange one, captain. Your secret is safe with me. I must say, even I'm beginning to look forward to this competition. You can have the facility for 5 nights. I'll make sure nopony from the factory steps hoof on the facility grounds."

Spitfire turned to the doorway and motioned her head for Soarin to follow. "I owe you one, sir."

. . . . . .

Rainbow watched out the window as the sun hid behind the trees. Scootaloo had her head poked inside the stuffed saddle bag on the couch.

"A tent! Looks kinda small, but does that mean we're camping?" The filly's voice was muffled.

"You got it! I figure we'll set out now, take a break with a nice campfire, then finish the trek in the morning. No need to rush too much." Rainbow slammed her hooves together. "We got him cornered this time. You can't hide forever, flyboy!"

"I'm ready to go when you are," Scootaloo exclaimed.

"I've been waiting on you! You keep rummaging through the bags…" Rainbow crossed her forelegs and hovered over to the couch.

"I know, I know! I'm just excited! It's just, the accident, then the hospital, I haven't seen my friends, now all this!"

Dash shook her head and blinked. "Slow down, squirt. Just relax. It's smooth sailing for you from here on out." She cleared her throat and turned her head away. "I mean… Unless you _don't_ want to stay here with me when we get back."

The flap of the saddlebag fell from Scootaloo's mouth as her brain processed the words.

_Unless you don't want to stay here with me when we get back._

"Y-You mean…"

"I mean, welcome home, kid. What's a big sister for after all?" Rainbow winked.

Scootaloo leapt from the couch and wrapped her hooves around Dash's neck. She sniffled and held on as if her life depended on it.

"Somepony needs to take you under their wing. I figure it's about time I become the big sister you really need."

/) To Be Continued (\


	11. 11 Sisterhood of theTraveling Pegasi

Sisterhood of Traveling Pegasi

Skye poked his head out from the stack of clouds concealing his body. With a hoof held to his brow, he scanned the darkened horizon for any signs of enemies. Then again, there were only two pegasi he labeled as enemies. He slowly submerged himself back into the cover. Fleetfoot checked over her shoulder one last time and casually flew over to the obvious hiding spot of Skye in front of the entrance to the training facility.

"You really should have tried to blend in a bit more," Fleetfoot said with a sigh. Her hindleg tapped against Skye's flank through the cloud.

"Hey! All things considered, this is pretty good! Remember, this time yesterday I was almost a pancake." Skye spread his wings and busted the cloud into vapor. His body was still bandaged; though his face once again held the standoffish grin he was known for. "I don't know why I couldn't have just gone to the factory with Spitfire and Soarin. Forecast would definitely listen to me if I explained what happened!"

"Oh yeah? And what if Rainbow Dash was there? Or better yet, what if your 'friends' from last night were there? It's better they think you're… you know." Fleetfoot shrugged and sat next to the battered stallion. "The life of a weather pony sure is complicated here, huh?"

"You're telling me." Skye firmly planted his flank onto the cloud and looked up at the twinkling stars. "I thought my biggest problem would have been the commute from New Jockey to Cloudsdale. Never imagined I'd be on somepony's hitlist."

"Don't talk like that! I'm sure they just got carried away…" Fleetfoot's gaze followed Skye's to the lights above. "Some pegasi just lose themselves in the moment. Competition does drive us after all."

"No, Chemtrail had a look in his eyes I've never seen before. He was enjoying every minute of trying to-"

"Alright, I get it!" Fleetfoot yelled and clamped her hooves against her ears.

Both ponies remained seated and looked up into the swirling cosmos above Equestria. The constellations were always brighter when viewed from high above the land in Cloudsdale. It would have been a wonderful night to enjoy an evening on the balcony of the Old Sky Pub.

Skye broke the silence by hitting Fleetfoot in the shoulder. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable. How about we go inside and you show me some of your moves?" He forced a colt-like grin.

The Wonderbolt chuckled and pushed him over. "Stallions are impossible! I swear your brains are all over the place. Assuming you even have a brain up there."

A black hoof knocked against Skye's head as he continued smiling. "It might have fallen out last night. I didn't have time to check this morning!"

Fleetfoot rolled her eyes and stood up. "Guess it couldn't hurt to train a bit while we wait for the captain." Her feathers split apart from one another as she spread her wings and dashed away with the impressive speed of a Wonderbolt.

_Ha. Chase was right after all. Humor really does work. Definitely helps ease the mood. Can't believe that fox-faced moron actually taught me something…_

"Are you coming or what?" Fleetfoot shouted impatiently.

"Yeah! Just a sec!" Skye rolled onto all fours and launched toward the entrance. His body was definitely feeling better after a night of pampering at the academy. He had his new friend to thank for the speedy recovery.

. . . . . .

Scootaloo dropped a bundle of sticks into the stone fire pit at their campsite. Dash was already inside the tent setting up their sleeping bags. The duo had made impressive time across Equestria so far. Only a few more hours of flight kept them from reaching New Jockey. While Rainbow Dash could easily clear the distance in a single day, she thought it was a better idea to break the trip up into two parts and spend some quality time with her biggest fan.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, I finished collecting the firewood!" Scootaloo proudly yelled.

Rainbow's ears shot up and she shook her head. "Wait a minute!" The flap of the tent opened and a blur of blue fur stopped in front of the filly balanced on three legs. "You aren't supposed to be walking around!"

"I-I'm sorry… I just thought maybe you'd be proud if you knew I could still help even with my leg all banged up. I don't want to be a burden during the entire trip!" Scootaloo lowered her ears and carefully sat on the ground with her hindleg outstretched. Scribbled on the white cast were Rainbow's signature and a sketch of two pegasi flying together. Written underneath were the words _Don't Stop Until You Catch Me! _

"You're not a burden. I just don't want you hurting yourself any more than you already have." Dash lifted Scootaloo's chin up so the two were eye-to-eye. "I think somepony would be a lot happier with some marshmallows and ghost stories! Whaddya say, squirt?"

Scootaloo's head bobbed in agreement. "O-kay!"

"I'll make sure not to talk about any headless horses this time." Rainbow laughed and ruffled the filly's mane.

"I was only a _little_ scared last time! I've grown up a lot since that trip!"

"Eh? It wasn't even that long ago…" Rainbow tilted her head.

Scootaloo shifted her eyes to the forest when the sound of a snapping branch caught her attention. "Then again, what if we just have some s'mores and cuddle up in the sleeping bags…" She forced a yawn and laughed nervously. "I'm exhausted!"

"You better save some marshmallows for me this time! I don't want to have nothing but crumbled up graham crackers and melted bars of chocolate!" Dash folded her forelegs and stared down at Scootaloo.

"That… wasn't entirely my fault. Apple Bloom sat on the crackers…"

"And _who_ left the chocolate bars a bit too close to the fire?"

"Umm… Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo squeed innocently.

"You aren't getting a cutie mark for lying, that's for sure." Dash facehoofed. "Wait here. I'll go find some sticks for the marshmallows.

. . . . . .

"Not bad! How are your wings?"

Skye licked his lips and flapped harder. He extended his forelegs ahead as if reaching out to grab Fleetfoot's tail. "A little sore, but I'll manage! At least they're working now! All thanks to you!"

Fleetfoot blushed and cleared her throat. "Don't try to sweet talk me! We need to keep working on your somersaults! It's the best way to get behind your target and avoid any incoming attacks. Believe me; you'll be dodging a lot of lightning bolts in a few days!"

Skye felt his stomach turn upside as he watched the floor and ceiling switch places. He exhaled heavily and tried to focus only on Fleetfoot's flight path. _Take it nice and slow. She's a Wonderbolt. Don't try and outdo her…_

Spitfire trotted into the room and watched as Skye struggled to keep up with Fleetfoot. She grabbed the whistle from around her neck and blew. The shrill noise caused Fleetfoot to halt to a stop and instinctively face Spitfire. Skye wasn't as graceful and crashed into the wall.

"Excellent form, Fleetfoot! You never fail to impress me." The whistle once again swayed below the captain's neck. "Skye Shot… Uh, try not to crash next time."

Skye rubbed his head and groaned. "Baby steps…"

Soarin casually trotted over with his eyes closed. A scroll was clenched between his teeth. He dropped the scroll into Spitfire's hooves and stood at attention for his next order.

Spitfire flicked the band from around the scroll. "I've outlined how we'll be proceeding with the next few days. I have my hooves full at the academy, so get ready to be spending a lot of quality time with old Soarin here."

Soarin smiled and waved a hoof.

Spitfire continued. "Right. He is one of the very best the academy has ever seen, so listen to him, Skye. Soarin might seem a little… off… but he takes his work very seriously. I wouldn't leave him here if I didn't think he could help you." Spitfire opened the scroll and scanned the words carefully. "You are not to leave the facility for any reason. Forecast is allowing us complete privacy, so nopony else gets in or out. We'll rotate bringing you meals. If you need to wash off, make some rain clouds and quit your complaining before you even start!"

Skye glanced at Soarin and swallowed his nerves. Soarin lifted his goggles from over his eyes and gave Skye a reassuring wink. At least somepony was trying to keep Skye relaxed.

"For the remainder of tonight and first half of tomorrow you'll be running some basic exercises with Fleetfoot so we can get an idea of your strengths and weaknesses. Real basic stuff. Once we know what needs improvement Soarin will take over. On your final day, I will be testing everything they both taught you." Spitfire paused and kept her eyes fixated as Skye nervously shuffled in place. "Don't think I'll go easy on you either. I like you, Skye Shot, but I'm going to be your worst nightmare." She threw the scroll to Soarin and trotted away from the empty expanse of the training room. "I leave him with you, Fleetfoot. Good luck."

A hoof scratched the worried head of Skye Shot as he looked from each Wonderbolt and tried to figure out which one was going to give him the most trouble. Definitely Spitfire. "Oh boy… I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew with these guys…"

. . . . . .

Scootaloo's head was poking out from her yellow sleeping bag. Dash was fluffing her own pillow and whistling an all too familiar theme. The filly squirmed around uneasily and tried to push some nagging thoughts from her head. Today had been great. She got to fly with her idol, enjoyed roasting marshmallows, and told stories; all things she hadn't done for some time now. Still, she couldn't help but see a look of worry wash over Rainbow's face from time to time. Something was definitely eating away at the wall Rainbow had built around her feelings.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo whispered into the sleeping bag covering her mouth. Only her eyes and ears were visible.

"Hmmm?" Rainbow unzipped her purple sleeping bag and peeled away the top layer. The plush embrace of sleep was calling her name.

"What are you going to do when you see Skye again?" Scootaloo safely slid herself further down into the bag.

Rainbow stopped and froze in place. That was certainly not a question she expected to leave Scootaloo's mouth. Despite the entire trip being dedicated to finding the missing stallion, she hadn't contemplated how she would react when she actually found him. Her hooves smoothed the wrinkles on the covers. The crickets outside suddenly became the loudest noise for miles.

"I'm sorry!" Scootaloo blurted out. She had zipped herself up within the fold of the bag.

Dash sighed and turned to look at the trembling mass of pony within the silky cocoon. "You're sorry for what?" She slid over and unzipped Scootaloo's bag.

Scootaloo opened an eye slowly. "I wasn't sure if that was an okay question to ask or not…."

"Hey now, sisters have to ask questions like these! Besides, I'm glad you're so interested in him. You two are pretty much on the same level of flight training!" Rainbow's laughter crackled into the unamused filly's ears.

"That's real funny," Scootaloo pouted.

Rainbow wiped a tear from her eye and stopped laughing. "Whew, I needed that. When I find him? Who knows? Part of me wants to smack him upside the head for making me worry so much. But another part knows this all happened because I was too scatter-brained to remember a promise I made. I guess I can't really answer that question right now, squirt. It'll be a surprise for me too." She dimmed the lantern between them and climbed into her own sleeping bag. "We'll find out tomorrow when we get to New Jockey."

"Mmm hmm!" Scootaloo nodded and carefully rolled onto her side. Her sore leg was still hindering her from getting into a comfortable position. "When my leg gets better, do you think we can go look for a new scooter?" A yawn escaped her mouth as she shut her eyes.

"Heh, ya know you remind me a lot of myself when I was a filly. Ponies like us, we always gotta keep moving." Rainbow glanced at the Daring Do book sticking out from her saddlebag. "No matter how tough things are now… just keep moving…"

The light faded as the lantern was fully extinguished. The wind rustled through the trees above. Both ponies remained silent. Rainbow looked over to Scootaloo and watched as she drifted off into sleep.

After a few moments, Rainbow kicked a leg out from under her covers. An exaggerated huff escaped her throat as she tried to ponder the simple question: What would she do when she finally saw her lost partner?

. . . . . .

Skye moved his head to the side as a pearly blue feather from Fleetfoot twirled past his face. Her frosty white tail swayed behind her as both ponies flew laps around the room. No weather was active at the moment; just the artificial light from above and the soft glow from the enchanted walls filled the room. Not the most inspiring atmosphere, but Skye was more than willing to take it easy while his body recovered from the scuffle.

"Okay, let's stop after this lap! That should make one hundred! Good job keeping up! Love the endurance!" Fleetfoot beamed as her outstretched wings coasted her body past the imaginary finish line on the ground. She skidded to a halt on the floor and tucked her wings against her side.

Skye followed by landing and twisting his body to a full stop. He rotated his wings and heard a satisfying crack. "Ah, much better!"

Fleetfoot trotted over and smiled. "We've been at it for a few hours now. Let's take a break."

"Works for me. I'm starved!" Skye grinned and listened to his grumbling stomach. "Pegasi do have a high metabolism after all."

"Please, that's just an excuse you stallions use for eating all the time. Trust me; I've been to the Ponyville Pie Convention with Soarin. Do you know how much apple pie he can eat?!"

"Please don't tell me… I don't want to get sick before I take my first bite."

"Let's just say, it will be a long time before I am able to erase the image of all the empty pie tins stacked next to him. Ugh, his gut bulged out for days…" Fleetfoot hovered over to a small picnic basket at the edge of the room. As promised, Soarin had brought a few meals for the first shift of Skye's training.

"This is nice. I feel like I'm learning something." Skye blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I was a little scared at first."

"Captain Spitfire will put you through the wringer. My job is just to gauge how well you naturally perform. Are you looking for a synopsis?" Fleetfoot sat on the ground next to the basket and waited for Skye to walk over.

"Don't make it sound so… official. How about instead of a 'synopsis' we just have a friendly chat? Ya know, like, what can I expect during the Rumble?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you anything about the Cloudsdale Rumble."

"Just like you're not allowed to train me, right?" Skye snickered and grabbed a carrot from inside the basket. He held it between his hooves and took a big chomp from the tip. Crumbs fell onto his chest as he spoke in a muffled voice. "Come on, I'm sure there must be _something_ you can tell me!"

Fleetfoot grabbed a hayburger from inside the wicker basket and slowly unwrapped it. "I can tell you that it will be a two-on-two competition. Spitfire will randomly draw the teams by name and form a bracket. A team will advance once both opponents have been knocked out of the ring or are unable to perform further." She politely took a small bite, while Skye shoved the remainder of the carrot into his muzzle and noisily chewed. "Ugh… This is like the pie convention all over again."

"Wha-?" Skye spoke and spit orange chunks onto the ground. He quickly covered his mouth and swallowed. "My bad. I'm just really hungry. Go on!"

"The arena for the competition is going to be enormous. Cloud machines will be lined up all around the perimeter to keep a constant flow of clouds for both defensive and offensive purposes. I don't know much else about the playing field other than whatever weather effects are in play will remain in play. So if Team A knocks out Team B in a huge storm, that storm will be present when Team C enters. The whole competition is about thinking on your hooves and always being ready to adjust to a new scenario. That's really all I can tell you. I've probably said too much!"

"I won't tell anypony! Your secret is safe with me!" Skye drew an imaginary zipper across his lips and motioned the tossing of a key over his shoulders.

"Wait… why would you toss away a key if your mouth is only zipped shut? I'm confused." Fleetfoot laughed.

"Hey! You know what I meant!" Skye yelled.

"That zipper must be broken because I just heard you speak!" She dropped the hayburger onto her lap and swatted at the ground in amusement.

"Very funny…" Skye said dryly.

"I can see why Rainbow likes you so much."

Skye placed his forelegs behind him and caught himself from falling backwards. He had forgotten about the upcoming reunion. "Oh… yeah." He tossed an apple into his mouth and chomped away.

"She's a tough mare, but I've seen her with her friends in Ponyville. They have so much fun together! When you're a Wonderbolt… you don't really get much time to yourself is what I'm trying to say. Being here is like a breath of fresh air. I love flying with the captain and Soarin, but sometimes I wish I could go on an adventure too." She smiled at Skye picked up the hayburger once again.

Skye wiped the apple juice from his mouth and swallowed. "I'm not some kind of heroic pony out looking for adventure and romance! I just want to help Rainbow win the Cloudsdale Rumble and then I can get back to my weather duties. Oh, _and_ I'm going to smash Chemtrail's face into the ground." He smirked. "Can't forget about that!"

"Seems like a perfect time to bring up your review!" Fleetfoot placed the burger in her mouth. She flew to a nearby table and picked up a clipboard with her ketchup-smeared front hooves. "We ran a few exercises so I could measure your abilities. Your endurance is through the roof. You won't have any problem staying airborne throughout the duration of the Cloudsdale Rumble. Your speed is about average. I think with some practice and a little fine-tuning, we could bump you up a grade or two. Only problem is that there will be a lot of speedy pegasi entering the competition. Be careful."

"Yeah, I'm not the fastest. I know that much…" Skye lowered his ears.

"Your agility is below average. Your turns and somersaults were a little out of sync with mine and I was going easy on you. I know you're not used to quick maneuvers, but you'll need to be able to turn on a bit if you expect to stay one step ahead of everypony."

"Again, I knew that was coming." He groaned and slammed a hoof on the floor.

"I'm not going over weather control with you tonight. I figure Soarin can show you a few things in that category. How about we finish our food and then I'll demonstrate some quick tips to help you maneuver better? I'll feel pretty bad if I know that I patched you up just to watch you get zapped from the sky again." She tossed the clipboard onto the ground and stared at the sulking stallion.

Fleetfoot wrapped a foreleg around Skye's and pulled him up from the ground. Skye's nose bumped against hers and he quickly turned his head away.

"You stallions are so cute when you're embarrassed. Come on, tough guy, I think Soarin brought us a pie. Maybe you can redeem all of stallionkind by showing me how a _true_ gentlecolt enjoys a slice."

Fleetfoot laughed and practically skipped over to the basket. It was strange seeing a Wonderbolt so carefree and happy. This was a side of them not many ponies saw. The general public admired the Wonderbolts for their discipline and unity as a team. Out of uniform, Fleetfoot was just another pegasus who genuinely wanted to help a friend.

Skye almost caught a glimpse of Rainbow Dash in Fleetfoot's face as he tried to keep up with her excited pace.

"Mares are confusing." He sighed and watched as Fleetfoot waved the pie around in her hooves.

. . . . . .

The wind blasted over Scootaloo's fur as Dash tore across the sky. A renewed sense of purpose was driving her to fly even faster to New Jockey. The question from last night was still on her mind and she was struggling to come up with an answer.

"If you go any faster I'm gonna fall off!" Scootaloo shouted. Her cheeks were rippling from the intense speed.

"I thought you wanted a cutie mark for breaking a record on our trip!" Dash slowed down a bit and shook her mane from her eyes. "It's not much further… You have your goggles, right?"

Scootaloo nodded.

"Alright. Put 'em on and hold tight for your life, squirt! Let's see if you get a cutie mark for being the first passenger on my back during a _Sonic Rainboom_!"

Without saying a word, Scootaloo grabbed her goggles from the saddlebag and lowered herself against Rainbow's back. Dash breathed on her own lenses and wiped them clean against her chest fur. A smile stretched across her face as she adjusted the goggles over her eyes.

"Hold on! I don't want you getting a mark for falling off!"

Rainbow flapped and continued flying across the sky. Her speed was slowly increasing as the world below seemed to move by faster and faster. Scootaloo kept her chin against the back of Rainbow's mane with her forelegs secured around the speedy pegasus's neck. Without warning, Dash jerked her body upward and furiously flapped harder. She gritted her teeth as the weight of the over-packed saddlebag and extra pony took its toll.

"You're a lot heavier than you look!" Rainbow pushed the words through her clenched jaw.

Scootaloo mumbled something, but her words were tossed to the ground by the wind around them.

"Okay, time for the newest part of the trick!" Rainbow twisted her body and kicked off the air to change course toward the ground. She scanned the horizon and shifted her flight eastward toward New Jockey. "Here we go!" She strained to flap faster and felt the sweat dripping down her forehead. A droplet slid across one of her lenses, but was dried within seconds by the rushing air.

Scootaloo's eyes were closed as she put all of her strength into not losing grip. The good news was that the duo was aerodynamic enough for Scootaloo to avoid most of the wind force by keeping her head tucked against Rainbow's neck.

A circular aura formed around Rainbow's outstretched foreleg as they both sped toward the ground at an alarming rate. She felt her body tremble as the stress started getting the better of her. Nevertheless, Dash pressed on. The aura around her hoof changed to a jagged array of colors as they both punched through cloud after cloud.

Then it happened.

An immense explosion of color rippled through the sky. Scootaloo looked over her shoulder and cheered wildly as the tidal wave of a rainbow crashed over the unsuspecting clouds. Trailing behind Dash's tail was a sparkling rainbow that could be seen for miles away.

The coastline of Eastern Equestria was within sight. With the ocean this close, New Jockey was only moments away. Dash's smile shrunk a bit as she tried to steel herself emotionally for a reunion that was long in the making.

"Next stop: New Jockey! Any cutie mark back there?"

"I'll check when we land! I think my stomach and brain switched spots when you pushed us into that nosedive!" Scootaloo buried her face into the brightly colored mane.

"Heh, you should see the other tricks I'm working into it! When I fly solo I can hit a Sonic Rainboom without breaking a sweat!" Dash's ego-trip was short lived as she spotted the small town below. She exhaled slowly and coasted down closer to the ground.

"I guess this is it…

. . . . . .

A hoof shoved against Fleetfoot's drooling muzzle. She choked on a snore as her head fell to rest against the silver mane draped on her shoulder.

"It's already past noon and they're still asleep?" Soarin scratched his head.

The clipboard with notes scribbled all over was resting against Skye's stomach. Both he and Fleetfoot were slumped against the wall in a deep sleep. A long night of training and reviewing had now set Skye behind several hours with his next partner. Soarin impatiently tapped his hoof on the ground. Both ponies were completely lost under the spell of slumber.

"He's a real charmer."

Soarin spun around and saw Spitfire standing at the entrance of the training room. He readied to give another shove to Fleetfoot.

"Leave her alone, Soarin. Just let 'em sleep for now. It's obvious they both gave everything they had last night." The clicking of hooves echoed through the room as Spitfire approached the trio. "I expected something like this would happen. When Fleetfoot briefed me on Skye's crash landing at our academy I just knew she would go all out to help him."

"Seeing him all banged up was probably scary for her," Soarin added.

"Yeah. She said he looked really bad when she got him into the infirmary. Fleetfoot did a great job fixing him up. A true Wonderbolt. Let's leave these two sleepyheads alone for now."

"Captain, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted. What is it, piehead?" Spitfire mused with a smirk.

"Why are you going so easy on him? You'd never tolerate this sort of behavior back at the academy."

"Skye likes pushing himself until he literally has nothing left to give. I'd rather him save his energy for the competition than to be constantly burnt out here. No doubt in my mind that the second he gets into the arena with Chem and Force he's going to stop at nothing to take them down. Grab the clipboard and let's have a look at the notes outside. Fleetfoot knows where to find us once she wakes up."

"Understood!" Soarin saluted.

"And let's be sure to give her some extra grief back at the academy for falling asleep with Rainbow's wingpony." A sly expression, very unlike Spitfire, crept onto her muzzle.

With only a few days until the competition, Skye continued to snore away his worries.

. . . . . .

With her wings tucked firmly against her side, Rainbow trotted down the dirt road into the town. Scootaloo had fallen asleep on Dash's back after the excitement of the Sonic Rainboom. That felt like ancient history now. The pit of Rainbow's stomach was aching with each hoof forward. Skye was here. Somewhere in this backwater coastal town; Skye Shot was waiting.

"Jeez, this place is a dump." Dash's eyes were fixated on the barn outside of town. "Nothing like Sweet Apple Acres." It was obvious the same level of care was not taken to maintain this farm. Most of the crops were dying and the amount of unfertilized land was far greater than the tilled earth being used for food. Though there was a very nice enclosure near the farm for the foxes staring at Rainbow. She had to remind herself that she was in the boondocks now. Small towns like this didn't have the budget to remodel every season.

Dash was brought back to reality when her hoof tripped over a rock on the road. Rainbow spread her wings and caught herself before almost throwing Scootaloo over her head. The filly groaned and opened her sleep-encrusted eyes with a yawn.

"R-Rainbow Dash. What's with the turbulence?" Scootaloo placed a hoof in front of her gaping mouth.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the road. Guess I should practice on my walking from time to time." Rainbow gave a chuckle to hide the crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I'm awake now, so I'll watch the road for you!" Scootaloo excitedly turned and examined her flank. Nothing. "Crud. I was hoping maybe I fell asleep because getting a cutie mark wore you out."

Dash sped up and left the farmland behind her. Both ponies stomach's rumbled in unison. They looked at one another and gave a nod.

The town of New Jockey was laid out before them. A rolling hill separated the farm from the remainder of the town. Homes and business were spread out in an unorganized fashion and looked almost identical. Save for a few business signs hanging from the roofs; it was almost impossible to differentiate a family dwelling from the local dentist office. Though the stepped landscape down to the shore did give visitors a wonderful view of the ocean.

A small boardwalk strip ran along the coast. It was here that the town's more exciting attractions could be found. Carnival fair styled foods, an arcade for the gamer colts, and even the typical Flim Flam approved games of chance. The appeal of the boardwalk was mainly for the younger ponies. Just something to do in a quiet town detached from the hustle and bustle of big city life.

Scootaloo's wings fluttered as she watched the foamy waves crash against the beach at the very bottom of the town. Dash spotted a general store a few houses away and decided to make that their very first stop.

. . . . . .

"Greetings!" The clerk bellowed from behind the counter. Her mane was greying and wrapped in a bun that sat atop her head. A tattered off-white apron was draped across her back. "Welcome to Odds and Ends. Anything I can help you with?"

"Hiya. We're from out of town and need some food," Rainbow said, trying to drown out the noises from her empty stomach.

"Fast!" Scootaloo poked her head up.

"How about you two fillies take a seat outside and I'll bring you some fresh oatmeal. I just know a little bit of my cinnamon oatmeal will perk those tired flanks right up." She raised the wooden divider attached to the counter and cantered back to the storeroom.

Rainbow shrugged and walked outside. "Huh. That's friendly of her. Though I was hoping for something a little fancier than oatmeal…"

"I don't think this town knows what fancy even means…" Scootaloo's commentary continued.

After stepping through the illuminated doorway back outside, Dash took a deep breath of the sea air and smiled. "I guess I never thought a place could be more rural than Ponyville. It's sorta neat having the ocean so close though. I wonder if Skye goes down to the beach a lot?" Rainbow slid the filly onto a chair and took a seat next to her.

"I've never even _seen_ the ocean before today…" Scootaloo tucked her head between her shoulders in embarrassment.

"Course not! You never left home before! We'll take a stroll later and introduce your hooves to sand." Rainbow caught herself and winced. "Well, three of your hooves, anyway…"

"I hate this stupid cast! My scooter's wrecked, I can't walk around, and I'm stuck on your back all day!"

"Beats being stuck in a hospital bed." Dash nudged the filly in her shoulder.

The door creaked open and a tray with two steaming bowls of oatmeal was balanced within the older mare's mouth. "Bon appetite! These are on the house. Just promise you'll take a look at my goods before heading out."

"Can do!" Dash licked her lips and drummed her hooves excitedly on the table. "We'll definitely need to pack more food for the trip home. You eat too much, squirt!"

"I'm a growing pony!" Scootaloo beamed.

. . . . . .

The training facility was empty. Not a pony could be found as Skye stretched and rubbed his eyes. He placed a hoof against floor next to him. Cold. "Fleetfoot must have left a while ago. How long was I out?"

"All morning. It's well past noon now, so I can't exactly say 'good morning.'"

"Soarin?" Skye scrambled to his hooves. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Eh, a bit. The captain wanted you to rest up for your time with me." Surprisingly, Soarin was out of his uniform. The pale blue fur on his body looked almost white as he stood under the bright lights of the facility. How Skye ever managed to sleep with the severe wattage burning from above was beyond anypony's wildest imagination.

"Let's get started!" Skye spread his wings and stepped forward. He wobbled a bit, as his muscles tried to keep up with his enthusiastic pace.

The dust on the ground blew away as Soarin's wings sent him high above Skye. "Glad we can finally get some air time together, Skye! You might already be a weather pony, but I think I can still teach you a few things!"

. . . . . .

Dash patted her bulging stomach and dropped the wooden bowl onto the tray. "Okay, you know what? That _really_ hit the spot!" Her bowl looked clean enough to serve to another patron.

"Mmm hmm!" Scootaloo was busy gulping down the remaining oatmeal. As she tipped the bowl more toward her face it became apparent that it was actually bigger than her head.

"You really do eat like a stallion, kid. I dunno where you keep it all!" Rainbow poked a hoof into Scoots' tummy and laughed.

The filly let out a loud burp and blushed. "That freed up some room!"

"I'm gonna check with that mare and see if she knows anything about Skye. I doubt the ponies here want us going door to door and asking questions all day. Better if we just check some popular spots."

Rainbow nosed the second bowl onto the tray and grabbed it with her forelegs. She carefully lifted off the ground and pushed the door open with her flank. When she entered the room she noticed the shopkeeper was arranging some boxes of chocolate covered hay sticks on a shelf. She turned her head as another belch sounded from behind Dash.

"That was _not_ me!" Dash said with wide eyes.

"It sounds like your friend really liked the oatmeal." The mare said with a smile.

"We both loved it! We sorta ran out of food on the way here because s_omepony_ decided to start snackin' in the middle of the night." Dash placed the tray on the counter and nervously tapped her hoof against the glass display case. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, dear, what is it?"

"I'm, uh, looking for a pony here. His name's Skye Shot. You see-"

"Oh! Our weather pony! Is he coming back soon? Oh my, you don't know how exciting it is to finally be recognized by Cloudsdale and have an official member of the weather team here. I'm sure I sound silly, but we were thrilled when he first came back." She smiled and started stacking boxes again.

"Yeah, he's a great pony! Um, so he isn't here then?" Dash frowned.

"Well, Skye normally keeps to himself. He… doesn't have many friends. He's a wonderful weather pony, but doesn't have the best social skills, that's for sure."

"Huh? He seemed friendly to me…"

"About the only other ponies I ever saw him with were Fox Chase and Role Play, but Chase has been getting ready for some trip and Role's been gone for months. I remember when those three were just colts… I'm sorry. Listen to me going on and on. Terribly sorry!" She bowed her head in forgiveness. "Would you like to buy something?"

Rainbow was staring at the counter and thinking about everything. Skye was a little rough around the edges, but he was a real sweetheart deep down. Even so, he didn't come off as a thug. Maybe a loner… Spitfire and Soarin seemed to enjoy his company at the pub.

"Ma'am?"

Dash's head snapped to attention. "He's a great pony," she blurted out automatically. "I don't know of anypony else in Cloudsdale you'd rather have managing your weather."

The clerk nodded and trotted over to Dash. "I watched him grow up from a colt to a stallion. No matter how he acts, we'll always love him. He saved our town, you know? At such a tender age…"

"Where does he usually hang around here?"

"Hmmm… It's embarrassing to say, but those three usually wasted their free time at the arcade. I don't know if he'd be there alone, but it's worth a try."

"Arcade, eh? Now that you mention it, he did have a pretty strange obsession with my Daring Do game…" Dash grinned and pointed a hoof to the chocolate hay sticks. "How's about you bag up two of those for now. Me and the filly have some games to play down at the arcade!"

. . . . . .

The winds blew harder and caused Skye to slide his goggles down over his eyes. The mighty Wonderbolt was still holding his ground as the large fans in the room created huge gusts that swept from one wall to the other. Skye's wings flapped harder until he finally spun out of control.

"Rebound! Rebound! Like Fleetfoot showed you! When you get knocked off course, drop altitude and worry more about gaining control than keeping your present flight path! You can always ease your way back up!" Soarin's hooves were cupped over his muzzle as he yelled.

Skye twirled his body and dove to avoid the gust. He steadied his wings and pointed a foreleg out as he cut back into the upper layer of the wind. Back before he was given any instructions on how to recover, he would always stubbornly fight the wind. Now he was finding it easier to gain control and attack the squalls one step at a time.

"Awesome, Skye! You did it! An excellent downward spiral too! I can't wait for Spitfire to see all this improvement!"

"Thanks," Skye said with a confident grin.

"Okay, hotshot, you know how to bust clouds, push clouds, combine clouds, and create storm clouds; but how much do you _actually_ know about the weather inside of 'em?" Soarin flew over to the machine down below and decreased the strength of the wind. The roar of the fans turned to a gentle hum. "You told me that you got zapped out of the air by lightning. Guess that means you don't know how to repel a bolt, eh?"

Skye cocked his head to the side. "You mean deflect the bolt away? As in _touching_ the lightning?!"

"Yup. It's tricky at first, but a skilled weather pegasus could fly into the worst thunderstorm and not have a single singe on his mane. Believe me, there are weather ponies in Equestria that could teach you everything there is to know about weather forecasting!"

"And how do you know so much about weather? I thought you Wonderbolts were just acrobats of the skies…?" Skye's words came out ruder than he expected; a sign that indicated he really had returned back to normal.

"Before I flew with Spitfire I dreamt of flying on a natural disaster prevention team. After all, pegasi schedule the weather town by town. Sometimes the pressure systems go berserk and before you know it a tornado is ripping through somepony's farm. I imagined being able to fly into _any_ scenario…" Soarin shook his head and laughed. "Whew, got a little deep there! Forget all that stuff. My daydreaming isn't going to help much. C'mon, I'll show you that lightning bolt trick!"

. . . . . .

The beeps and buzzes from the arcade ahead caused Rainbow to tense up. Was Skye really going to be here? One failed attempt so far and they'd only been in New Jockey for less than an hour.

Scootaloo was busy looking through the cracks of the boardwalk to the sandy beach below. Her senses had been in overdrive since she first caught a glimpse of the endless blue water stretching out to meet the horizon in the distance. "We're still going to the ocean, right?"

Dash's head was once again pulled back to reality. "You know it! Once we pry flyboy away from his precious game the three of us can go together!" She said in an attempt to keep her optimism high.

The sign hanging from the awning read _Colt Classic Arcade_. It was dim inside unless you had your face plastered against one of the many game machines. Dash looked to her right and saw some unicorn fillies playing skee ball and pounding over-sized parasprites with even larger mallets. Her head shifted right and she saw lines of games both old and new. _Buckin' Brawl, Legends of Discordia, Apple Colt_; all filled up with younger ponies furiously mashing away.

"Is this what I'm supposed to be doing all day?" Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "I know a lot of fillies and colts in Ponyville spend all their extra bits on games. Especially Button…"

"Nah, it's a waste of time. Better to stay away from this sorta thing and focus on your scooter tricks!" Dash shoved through a crowd of dancing ponies near the _Clop Clop Uprising_ game. "They're really into this stuff… I think this is the first time I've been _inside _of an arcade. It smells funny and it's way too cramped!"

The duo came upon a machine with the back casing ripped off. An aura of magic pulled a wrench from the toolbox next to Dash's leg. Rainbow twisted her head around the back of the game cabinet and saw a unicorn mare that looked several years older than her. A white lab coat was wrapped around her periwinkle-colored body. Her curly mane was an even cleaner shade of white than the fabric tied around her upper body. As she reached higher into the back of the device her cutie mark was exposed: a wrapped-up scroll poking out from a toolbox.

Rainbow cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" She waited as the mare dropped to all fours and placed the wrench on the floor. "Sorry to bother you... You look really busy."

A smile finally wrinkled across the mare's face as she looked from Rainbow to Scootaloo. "No, it's fine. If you're looking to play, it'll be a while until I get this heap up and running again. Sorry, nothing's worse than an arcade with broken games!"

"Oh, no. We're actually looking for somepony and were told he might be here."

"I know pretty much every colt and filly here." She used her magic to neatly arrange the wrench back into the box of tools.

"He's not a colt or a filly. He's actually a stallion named Skye Shot."

The mare's mouth hung open for a moment as she took a closer examination of the rainbow-maned pony. "So then, _you_ must be Rainbow Dash. I had a hunch. Chase has been telling everypony here all sorts of wild stories about you and Skye."

"W-what?" Dash blinked and bit her lip.

"So you're looking for Skye Shot? That makes two of us. He hasn't come home since he last visited Chase's farm. I think that was a week or two ago. I'm losing track of time these days."

"And you are…?"

The mare covered her mouth and bowed apologetically. "I must also be losing track of my manners! I'm Blueprint. I guess you could say I'm a big sister/mother figure for Skye and his friends. They can be a real handful at times. Let's go back to my place and we can discuss all of this. I could use a break anyway. Not to mention your little filly friend looks hungry."

"Still?" Dash turned her head back to Scootaloo who was blushing.

"I'm a… growing pony?"

. . . . . .

A lightning bolt fired past Skye and sizzled into the magical field running through the wall. Within seconds another launched from the cloud in front of Soarin. Skye punched forward and missed. His body shook as the bolt was absorbed into his fur.

"Has to be complete contact! If you just scrape the bolt it'll still zap ya! Focus and try to line it up with the center of your hoof!" Soarin placed his own hoof into the storm cloud and sent another bolt directly for Skye.

_I'm glad I can still handle a few lightning blasts to the flank, but if I eat any more of these things I'm going to cook my insides! Wings are fine, hovering is steady, and the wind isn't so bad; here it comes! One motion. Just swing and send that bolt flying! It's your best chance for keeping Rainbow safe and knocking Chemtrail off his perch!_

Skye made sure to keep his body in the same position as he twisted his foreleg back and narrowed his eyes onto the searing bolt of light. Soarin was patiently waiting to see if all this practice would actually pay off.

"Now!" Skye shouted.

His hoof made perfect contact and after Skye followed through with his punch the bolt was sent directly back to the source. Soarin cheered wildly and destroyed the storm cloud. The bolt passed beneath him and crashed into the wall.

"Whew! Now_ that_ was a punch that'll win the Cloudsdale Rumble! Let's grab a bite to eat. I have an entire basket filled with apple pies from the legendary Granny Smith herself!"

Skye breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at his hoof. Nopony at the weather factory ever mentioned deflecting lightning bolts.

. . . . . .

Blueprint shut the door to her home and walked past Rainbow and Scootaloo. It was obvious she was very adept with magic. Papers on the table were sorted into a neat pile as she walked by, chairs to the kitchen table were pushed in, and a fire ignited on the stove under a tea pot; all within seconds of her entering the door. Rainbow only watched as she was reminded of her own magically inclined friend: Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sorry Skye is giving you so much trouble. He can be a real pain in the flank." Blueprint sighed and motioned for the girls to take a seat on the couch. "What happened?"

"It's my fault… We had a bit of a falling out because I did something selfish, and then I made things worse when I didn't show up to fix things. Come to think of it, I really shouldn't be blaming him at all." Dash lowered her head in defeat.

"It doesn't help that Skye's a very independent stallion. He never opens up, he never asks for help, he _always_ thinks the best way to go is solo. If he thought about other pony's feelings then maybe he would swallow his pride and make things right himself when he has the chance!" Blueprint seemed like a very stern mare. It also seemed like the stallion she was talking about was an outdated version of the pony Rainbow had been spending so much time with.

"Actually, he's grown a lot if that's the way you remember him…" Rainbow felt like she was trying to correct a teacher for spewing misinformation. "He opened up to me almost instantly, he asked me to be his partner for the Cloudsdale Rumble, and he did some thoughtful things just to make me happy."

"Consider yourself lucky then. If you changed him that much you shouldn't be worried about if he's coming back to you. It's just a matter of when." Blueprint smiled and focused her magic to disable the flame under the whistling tea kettle. "I'm glad to hear somepony else finally cracked into that cold heart of his."

Scootaloo fidgeted and swatted a hoof at her broken leg. Rainbow and Blueprint were staring at her. "This stupid thing is itchy! Ugh! I can't wait until I can rip it off and scratch!"

"Are you okay?" Blueprint inquired as the tea finished pouring behind her. The control of her magic was dizzying Rainbow as she watched drawers open in the kitchen and a rag slide over the droplets of tea on the counter; all while Blueprint remained engaged in conversation.

"She took a nasty tumble doing a stunt with her friends. They were on a crusade to find their cutie marks." Rainbow felt ridiculous trying to explain the concept of the cutie mark crusaders to somepony new.

"Worst of all, I wanted to _walk_ on the beach and check out the ocean!"

"You've never seen the ocean?" Blueprint set the hovering tea cup on an end table and placed a hoof on the cast.

"Nope. This is my first time even being to the coast. I've spent all my life in Ponyville. I guess I can always walk on the beach next time though..." Scootaloo shrugged.

Blueprint closed her eyes and sighed. The sadness on her face looked as if she was the one responsible for Scootaloo's injury. "It's such a tease though to endure the sights and sounds of the waves without being able to reach out and touch them." Blueprint looked to Rainbow Dash. "Do you mind if I remove the cast? I'd like to examine her leg."

"I don't know about all that. I mean the doctors said-"

"To leave it on and then come back for a checkup? That would be the normal course of action. I suppose Skye never talked much about Role Play or myself." Blueprint slid a hoof down Scootaloo's injured leg. "I fixed those boys up more times than you could imagine. Dabbling in experimental magic can be extremely dangerous. Still, Role was determined to not only learn everything I knew but also to form his own spells. He and I seem to be cut from the same fabric deep down. I don't use my magic like this much anymore, but if you'd like… I can heal your friend's leg. She'll just need to sleep once the spell finishes. It can really take a toll on a younger pony. Especially if this is the first time she's been exposed to my kind of magic."

Scootaloo pumped her foreleg in the air and grinned. "Sounds good! Do your worst!"

"Scootaloo!" Dash shouted. "You don't even know what'll happen!"

"Easy for you to say! Your legs _and _wings work! Besides, you have to bring the storm in tonight. Blueprint can work her magic and then I'll sleep it off. This time tomorrow we can take a walk on the beach together!" Scootaloo's eyes were twinkling with hope as she spoke.

Rainbow hesitantly nodded and stepped back. Blueprint's horn illuminated light around Scootaloo's cast and split the plaster mold with a clean break down the middle. The filly flinched slightly expecting to feel a surge of pain, but was relieved to see her leg unharmed. Another dose of unicorn magic erupted from Blueprint as Scootaloo's body was encased in a glimmering golden dome. Dash leapt forward, but was held back by Blueprint's leg.

"She's fine. I'm creating a field to analyze her vitals; more specifically the bone in her leg. Once I know her exact condition I'll proceed with the spell."

"You're sure this is safe?" Rainbow shouted as Scootaloo tried to stop shaking. "She's terrified."

Blueprint pulled a book from the shelf and opened it in front of her face. Her ability to manipulate so many spells at once was truly impressive. "Other than the bone in her leg she's completely healthy! I'm going to mend it back together. She may feel a weird sensation, but nothing uncommon I can assure you."

Scootaloo heard nothing inside the field of magic. Other than her own breathing, it was completely silent. The outside world was lost to her. She could see Dash inching closer by the second. It was obvious this was making her very uncomfortable. Blueprint looked relaxed. No strain was shown on her face. The light from her horn never flickered once. She was in total control.

Then she felt her leg tighten.

Scootaloo threw her head back and scraped her hooves down the fabric of the couch. The tightening turned into a small burn as swirls of green light spiraled around her broken hindleg. She knew if she showed too much pain that Dash would call off the entire spell. Scootaloo did what any good sister would do; she smiled through the pain and gave an encouraging wave.

After several more minutes of her leg being manipulated, Scoots watched as the magic faded. Her eyes grew heavy and the magical field shattered into nothing. Her body was drained of all energy. It wasn't even confirmed if she could move her leg.

"Throw a blanket over her. She's going to be out for a while." Blue wiped her forehead and shoved the book back into the already packed shelf.

"I've never see a spell like that before. Is she's really okay?" Dash questioned.

"I could get in really big trouble if certain ponies realized what I just did. This is my way of thanking you, Rainbow."

"Thanking me for what?"

"For taking care of Skye Shot while he's been away." The unicorn trotted outside and held the door open for Dash. "Now, how about you whip up that storm? We can continue this conversation later I'm sure we both have a few questions for one another."

Rainbow scratched her head and nodded. "More than a few…"

. . . . . .

The rain drummed against the glass pane of the window as Rainbow curled up next to the snoring filly. Clasped tightly against her chest was the book from Skye. She yawned and felt her mind slipping away.

"Seems like there's still a lot I don't understand about you, flyboy. You better hurry up and find me because I don't think I know where to look anymore…"

A droplet of water slid from her eye and splashed onto the cover of the book.

/) To be Continued (\


	12. Chapter 12 Ready to Rumble

Ready to Rumble

Soarin was lying on his stomach with an empty pie tin just out of reach. Skye had shown more restraint and had only eaten a few slices of the famed apple pie from Sweet Apple Acres. Regardless of how Soarin looked now, the training was going very well. In fact, Skye was beginning to add some missing pieces to his own flying style.

Soarin used most of the day to review the basics of weather patrol; topics that Skye had already mastered. Then again, brushing up on the fundamentals never hurt anypony. Soarin was thrilled to see that Skye was taking his role as a weather pony so seriously. The two biggest weapons Skye had in his arsenal were his ability to take a hit, and his naturally honed talents for controlling the weather.

Now night had fallen over Equestria. With another day completed there wasn't much else for Soarin to teach Skye aside from the proper way to place his head on a pillow. Forecast had given the Wonderbolts up to five nights for training in the weather facility. With the second night wrapped up, there were only three more nights until the Cloudsdale Rumble would begin.

Even then, would Spitfire really have her team push Skye to his limits every night?

"Let's get some shuteye now and hop back to it in the morning. I'm beat!" Soarin proclaimed, while he flexed the tips of his wings.

"Fine by me. You and Fleetfoot are working me to the bone! Not that I'm complaining," Skye yawned. He pushed the scattered pieces of garbage to the perimeter of the room.

"Alright, you finish cleaning up and I'll roll out the sleeping bags. This old back of mine is going to miss my bed. Hope you appreciate all this, Skye! We could all get in big trouble if any other ponies knew the special treatment you were getting."

"I can't possibly thank you enough for all of this! Between Fleetfoot saving my life and you showing me moves I've never seen before… I think Rainbow will be very happy when she flies with the new and improved me!"

"Hmmm… yeah! So, when are you going to go find her?" Soarin chewed on the stubborn knot binding his sleeping bag together.

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to see her before the Rumble, but I just don't know what to say now. I was thinking – if it's okay with you – that I'd take the last night or two off just to sort out this mess. We could train all day tomorrow, and then after that Spitfire could give me my final exam. Then… I'll find Rainbow and explain everything. I just need to focus on one thing at a time."

Soarin finally parted the knot and kicked his sleeping bag open. Skye flicked the lights off and eagerly dropped his head onto the pillow. This was a huge improvement from sleeping against the wall with Fleetfoot.

"She's a real tough mare to figure out. Hard to say how she'll act when she sees you. Wish I could help you prepare for meeting up with her again." Soarin chuckled and slithered down into the velvety innards of the bag.

"Like I said, one thing at a time. I'm sure I'll figure something out…" Skye blinked a few times and felt the heavy lids pushing down over his bloodshot eyes.

Despite everything he was learning, Skye couldn't help wonder how different his nights would have been if Rainbow and him were still on good terms. Would she be training him? Probably not… If she knew just how below-average his skills were she most likely would have chosen a different partner.

"Night, Soarin." Skye closed his eyes and waited for Luna to watch over his dreams.

"Sleep tight! Long day ahead of us tomorrow." Soarin tossed in place and finally found a comfortable position on his back.

. . . . . .

The moon was reflecting down over the ocean as a wave broke and reached out to touch a pair of light-blue hooves. Rainbow was sitting on the beach as the rainstorm behind her doused the city with some much needed moisture. As the tide pulled away she braced herself as to not lose her balance. She remained motionless, seated on her flank with her head lowered between her knees. The shuffling of somepony behind her wasn't even enough to cause her head to turn.

"It's magnificent, the sea. It holds so many mysteries underneath that glossy surface." Blueprint took a seat next to Dash and gave a relaxed sigh as the sand clung to her fur. "I come out here a lot too when I can't sleep."

"I was doing okay for a while, but then I just… couldn't fall back asleep. I'm exhausted, but my body just won't stay down." Rainbow brushed her mane to the side of her face. "I thought about reading out here, but I didn't want to get my book dirty."

"Is that book special?"

Rainbow looked out over the distorted image of the full moon as it moved with the shifting water. Another foamy crash against her body caused some saltwater to splash onto her muzzle. She fell back onto the warm sand and studied the moon as it dangled over her head.

It was then that the all too quiet pegasus decided to tell Blueprint everything. From the moment she first met Skye, up until the last lines of the note he had written her. Rainbow wasn't sure why she felt the need to talk to a stranger. Maybe Blueprint didn't feel like a stranger after all. In fact, she really was like an older sister; always so collected and happy to dive into any philosophy or topic just for the sake of discussion.

"He really has changed then…" Blueprint remained seated and watched the sloppy clumps of sand pull away from her hooves as the water receded once more. "I'm glad though. I was really afraid that Skye was going to be alone forever."

"Why… Why hasn't he come looking for me? I feel like I've searched under every rock in Equestria and he's just… gone. I know I hurt him, but I didn't think he'd hold a grudge this long."

Blue slowly laid back onto the sand with Rainbow. "Love is a strange thing."

Rainbow quickly sat up and choked on her breath. "Whoa! That's a strong word! We're just friends…"

"Friends can love one another." Blue covered her mouth and laughed softly. "You just said that you feel like you've searched all over the land for your partner. Seems like a strong word needs to be used for such a special bond."

Rainbow blushed and laid down. This time she turned away from Blueprint and stared down the endless length of the beach. "He's a good friend and I need him for the Rumble. That's all."

"It's okay to open up every now and then, Rainbow. I think you'll find that you can sleep much better at night when you share your problems with other ponies. Don't ever carry burdens on your own. When you love somepony, whether they are your special somepony or just a wonderful friend, you'll be amazed at the feelings you can share. But if Skye really is just somepony you're using for the competition make sure you treat him well. I won't forgive you if you break his heart."

Blueprint stood and trudged back toward the town; leaving Rainbow alone on the beach.

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly open up to him if I can't find him." She slammed a hoof onto the sand and groaned.

. . . . . .

"Rise and shine, Skye Shot! It's going to be a long day of storm simulations and throwin' punches! Instructor Soarin will be taking you under his capable wings once again!" Soarin rolled Skye from the sleeping bag.

"Eh? What time is it?" Skye rubbed his eyes with his flank sticking up in the air.

"Aim that thing somewhere else! It's time for laps! Let's go!" Soarin shouted.

Skye yawned and wobbly lifted from the ground. "Laps again? Unless the Cloudsdale Rumble involves me flying in a circle a hundred times I don't think this is going to help."

"Did you forget I said 'storm simulations?'" Soarin teased. "Here's the plan. We'll do some warm up laps to get your wings stretched out, then we'll run through some thunderstorms to make sure you can still deflect a bolt or two. Quick break for a snack. Oh, and I also wanted to show you that little trick Dash pulled on you when you two flew together in here. Glad you told me about _that_ one."

"Ugh. The thunder cloud on my back…"

"The very same! Believe me; you're going to be like a guerilla fighter out there by the time I'm through with you." Soarin stopped talking and grew silent.

"What's the problem?" Skye abandoned his laps and flew over to face his instructor.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something Spitfire said."

_"Skye is a great stallion, but judging from what I've seen so far he definitely doesn't have the skills to win. Even if we trained day and night up until the dawn of the Rumble I don't think he'd have a shot."_

"You sure you're okay? You looked a little sick…" Skye ruffled his mane in confusion.

"Nope, I'm cool," Soarin stated confidently. "Let's just focus on these laps! We're going to have lots of fun after that!"

. . . . . .

Rainbow punched wildly and broke apart the grey clouds shielding the sun from New Jockey. Some of the clouds were still filled with water and soaked her body as she zoomed through. Her temper was running high. Skye wasn't in New Jockey. That was the final place she thought to look. Destroying innocent collections of water vapor wasn't going to give her the answers she needed, but it was giving her frustration a safe outlet.

It was also the fastest cloud-busting the residents below had ever seen.

"There. No more storm." Rainbow brushed her hooves together in satisfaction. The sun was beating down onto her fur. She could feel her cutie mark sizzling. "Whew. Those fresh clouds better show up soon otherwise this place is going to dry out fast! No sign of the cloud delivery ponies yet," she said with a grunt.

Typically once a storm was cleared a weather pony had two options. Leave the skies clear if the weather was cool, or place new clouds over the target area if the sun was particularly hot. New Jockey was overdue for a nice coating of moisture, so Dash's only option was to create some fresh cloud cover. The only problem was that the delivery team was running behind.

. . . . . .

The door to Blue's home swung open and Chase marched inside. "Yo, Blue-" A hoof was jammed into his face and an angry glare was his only welcome.

"Be quiet! I have a visitor," Blue snarled at the cowering stallion. "She's still sleeping."

Scootaloo stirred a bit but continued snoring. Blue grabbed Chase by his ear and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Use your inside voice," Blueprint lectured.

"Who is that? Are you running a daycare or something?" Chase tilted his head and tried to walk around the corner to get another peek at the sleeping pony.

"No! It's a long story. She's with Rainbow Dash. They both came looking for Skye."

"Ooooh boy. So Skye and Rainbow had some kinda fight or something? Last time I saw him he was leaving to buy her a book from Manehattan. Guess that plan backfired."

"I don't know exactly what is going on with him. You know how Skye gets. I tried explaining, but it's hard to make a case for him sometimes…"

"Well, you seem to have a grasp on all this confusing stuff, which is good because I'm outta here! So long, New Jockey! May your salty breeze stick to somepony else's flank." Chase flicked his mane and waited for his eyes to sparkle in the light from the window.

Blueprint facehoofed and started pushing him out the door. "Go have fun at your pet show. I have a lot of work to do around town. With Role Play gone I'm definitely minding these deadlines a lot more now. Once the weekend hits I'm going to be flooded with repair jobs."

Chase stumbled down the stairs outside of her home, while she closed the door.

"Listen, Blue, I'll go find him if you want. Role has to come back sooner or later. I know he wouldn't just leave you here."

"Absolutely not! He chose to pursue a life in Canterlot and we need to give him some space. You don't become a member of the Royal Guard overnight."

Chase grumbled something under his breath.

Blueprint took a step forward and placed a foreleg on his shoulder. "You need to leave for a while. Skye and Role have both moved on. You'll go crazy if you just wait around here forever."

Chase nodded slowly. "Right… All my bags are packed, so I guess this is goodbye for now."

Blue pulled Chase in for a hug and squeezed his neck against her own. She kissed his forehead and smiled. "I want to hear great things about you and Reynard. No matter what you do I'll always be proud."

. . . . . .

"About time you showed up!" Rainbow huffed.

Hovering before her was a stallion wearing a brown jumpsuit emblazoned with the logo for the Cloudsdale Weather Factory. A few feet behind him, a group of younger weather ponies were huffing and puffing to catch their breath. Floating just out of reach was a tightly wrapped cloud the size of a house. Rainbow flew over and snapped the wire so that a puff of the cloud broke off. She sniffed it and tossed it aside.

"Definitely fresh! Okay, so I'll sign for this and you boys can head back to…"

"Manehattan, ma'am! Some cloud-pushers from the factory flew in fresh bundles last night for Eastern Equestria. Forecast himself designated this batch to New Jockey. Heh, you must've really sweet-talked the old man! He never sends the good stuff out to the small towns." The stallion removed his hat and fanned his face for air.

"Me? No… This village isn't even under my jurisdiction. A pony named Skye Shot runs the show around here. He's… on vacation right now, so I offered to fill in. I'm probably leaving tomorrow after I toss these suckers around before the rain dries up. Celestia is not being very kind with the sun today."

"Yeah, you're telling us…" The delivery pony rolled his eyes and turned to fly back with his friends.

"Thanks again," Rainbow shouted with a big grin. _Forecast really has a soft spot for Skye. There's no way he'd just abandon us. There has to be a reason for all of this. Does he hate me? Did he meet somepony else and is afraid to tell me? Nah… He's not exactly the social-_

"Hey!"

Rainbow looked across the sun baked horizon for the voice.

"Down here! On the ground! That place you pegasi always forget about," the voice shouted impatiently.

Chase was standing in place with a large cart strapped behind him. The wood was freshly finished and firmly nailed together. Either this cart was a new purchase, or somepony had spent a fair amount of time preparing it for the journey ahead. His bags were neatly stacked and covered with a green tarp. Curled up on top of that tarp was a very sleepy fox.

"The legendary Rainbow Dash here among our sandy town of shacks and boards. What an honor," he sneered.

Rainbow flew down and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, somepony needs to take care of your weather since your-" She noticed the cutie mark on his flank; a fox's face enclosed by a simple outline of a house. This was Skye's friend Chase. Her attitude returned as she shoved him and growled. "Because _your_ weather pony decided to vanish!"

"You are quite a handful, Miss Dash. Skye hasn't been back for a while. Not sure where he is, but I wouldn't waste your energy worrying about that. In case you haven't noticed his brain works a little differently from everypony else's."

Rainbow's leaden glare softened as she landed on the ground in front of him. "He's causing a lot of extra work for me!"

Chase laughed and casually trotted away from her. Expecting more of a heartfelt explanation from Skye's dearest friend, Rainbow was instead met with apathy.

"Hey! Don't you walk away! I need some answers!"

Chase stopped and looked over his shoulder. Reynard kicked his leg and gave a toothy yawn. "You already have the answers. Skye's your friend and you're both signed up for that big event at Cloudsdale. He'll be there." He clattered away down the road. "Oh, and you might want to check on that filly of yours once you finish with the clouds!"

Rainbow growled and launched upward into the bundle of clouds.

Snap!

The cords broke away and the boxy cloud expanded into a huge sheet. "Time to bust this baby apart and get back to Scoots!" She watched the trail of dirt vanish as the wagon rolled further down the road. "Seems like everypony just wants me to wait, wait, wait for Skye to come back. I'm running out of time here," she shouted.

. . . . . .

Skye followed closely behind Soarin and adjusted to the variances in his altitude. The fans were at full blast and creating some very difficult conditions. Skye had his goggles secured firmly around his face. His heartbeat and breathing were becoming more stressed as he felt his wings buckling from the pressure against them.

"Keep going, Skye! If anything bad happens just remember to drop altitude and fix yourself!" Soarin's mane was blowing in every direction.

Skye nodded and focused on his breathing. It was much better than panicking over flashbacks of New Jockey's storm or narrowly smashing into the ground.

"The thing about wind is that it hinders everypony; not just you! If the wind picks up during the Rumble even Chem and Force are going to have to deal with it. Take it slow and don't be afraid to get defensive if you're having trouble fighting the wind to get to 'em!" Soarin sharply veered to the right and flew higher.

Both ponies burst through the ceiling of wind. Skye tumbled upward and dizzied himself. Soarin dashed over and held him upright until his trainee caught his breath.

"Told ya not to overdo it, bud."

"S-Sorry. Maybe I'm just getting tired. Even with sleep I'm still feeling a little sluggish."

Soarin released Skye from his grasp and tapped a hoof against his chin. "I'll kill the wind and we can do some defensive maneuvers."

"Defensive?"

"Yep. You're not fast, so expect to have pretty much everypony tailing you. Let's see how close they stay when you send a lightning cloud back at 'em! Zap! You'll be able to take them out without even chasing them down!"

"Huh… Interesting. I never even thought about using the weather like that."

"Look, Skye, I know it sounds harsh, but I'm trying to get you ready for the worst. If it were just you and Rainbow against normal pegasi from Cloudsdale I wouldn't be pushing you so hard. You know the second Chemtrail sees you're still alive he's going to stop at nothing to-"

"Yeah, I know," Skye smirked. "But this time I won't be going down so easily!"

"Not to mention you're going to have the most loyal partner in all of Equestria," Soarin winked.

. . . . . .

A muffled groan was absorbed by the drool-covered pillow under Scootaloo's head. She opened her eyes and stretched her forelegs.

"Feels like I've been asleep for weeks…" The yawn caused her eyes to water. "I might even need some of that black gunk all the stallions use to wake up in the morning."

She hopped off the couch and trotted from the living room into the kitchen. Her head twisted from side to side as she took a closer look at everything in the house. Up until now she'd only been on the couch. There were a lot of large sea shells and conches neatly arranged on shelves. The walls were painted in gentle blues and shades of teal. It was obvious Blueprint really loved everything about the sea.

"Good afternoon," Blueprint said. She took a sip from her cup and set it down on the table.

Scootaloo nodded happily. Her eyes shifted to the fridge. Other than the snack binge and the oatmeal, the filly had slept through the last few meals. Raiding a refrigerator was becoming more and more appealing by the second.

"Hungry, are we? Must have been a long journey from the couch," Blueprint teased.

"It's a lot longer of a walk than you'd think!" Scootaloo beamed.

"A long what?"

"Oh, sorry, guess I was mumbling. I said it was a long wa-" The filly's eyes grew larger. She panicked and snapped her head back to look at her broken hind leg.

The cast was gone.

There was no pain.

She was walking no different than before the accident.

"Oh my gosh! M-My leg! It's really fixed! You fixed it! I can walk again!" Scootaloo ran to Blue and jumped into her waist.

Blueprint hugged Scootaloo and laughed. "I guess the spell worked after all. You're feeling okay, little one?"

Scootaloo jumped back onto her hind legs and flexed her body. "Like a million bits! Ready for my next adventure! Just gotta get a new scooter first."

"S-Squirt?!"

Scootaloo turned and saw Rainbow Dash holding a brown bag in her mouth. It dropped to the ground the same time Scootaloo returned all four hooves.

"Your leg…"

"It's all better! We can actually go to the beach now!" Scootaloo skipped over happily and shook her mended leg in front of Rainbow's quivering eyes.

Rainbow's mouth was hanging open as she looked over to Blueprint. A friendly smile was sent to Dash before her lips parted and sipped the tea once again.

"I-I dunno what to say… Not even the hospital could…" Dash stammered over her words.

"This is our little secret, okay? If you told anypony what I did, well, it would be bad for me. Ponies tend to fear that which they don't understand."

Scootaloo pushed Rainbow's mouth shut and forced the brightly colored mane to nod in agreement. "We won't tell a soul! Now, how about that beach visit? You did promise me after all!" She ran out the door.

"Thank you…" Rainbow finally said.

Blueprint shook her head and stared at the ripples in her tea. "No, thank you. For taking care of Skye Shot for me. I feel much better knowing he has a friend like you in his life."

. . . . . .

Rainbow was staring out at the ocean as far as she could. The blue waves stretched on for miles. A hoof swatted her on the nose and startled her from her daydream. She dropped her milkshake and watched the container burst onto the sand below the boardwalk.

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked.

"Let's go down to the beach I said! We've been playing games on the boardwalk all night! I'm ready to feel the sand on my hooves!" Scootaloo shouted. A stuffed crab toy was hanging over her back. "You said we were leaving really early in the morning, so this is my last chance to touch the ocean before we head home!"

The walk down to the beach was highly spirited. Dash had forgotten how much energy Scootaloo had. The filly was certainly pushing her leg to the limit: jumping from rock to rock, scrambling up the dunes and then tumbling down, and even running circles around her hero. Scootaloo looked as if she had just performed her own Sonic Rainboom.

The new atmosphere was a welcomed change of pace. Each day had brought Rainbow one step closer to the competition with no sign of her partner. His closest friends didn't seem to care he was missing. At this rate it seemed like Dash wouldn't be seeing him until the morning of the Cloudsdale Rumble.

Rainbow was having a hard time processing all of her thoughts while still keeping a smile on her face. Until Scootaloo finally reached the water and splashed around like a foal in a bathtub.

"It's cold! Oh, wait it's a little warmer over her. Eek! Something is wrapped around my leg!" Scootaloo jumped out of the ocean and swatted at her hindleg. She fell back into the water and stepped on a shell. "Pointy!" A wave crashed over her and sent her sliding up the sand back toward Rainbow Dash. The filly coughed out a mouthful of water and looked down at her tongue. "It's salty…"

Rainbow laughed and pulled Scootaloo to her hooves. "Well, duh, it's called _saltwater_ for a reason! Look at you, you're a mess!"

Scootaloo shook her fur dry and tried to rub the salt from her tongue.

"Here I thought you were going to dip a hoof in and call it a night. Never expected you'd charge manefirst into the water!" Rainbow chuckled nervously. "Then again, I probably did the same thing at your age!"

"Really?" The filly's eyes glimmered. "So, you're saying I'm pretty much exactly like how you were as a filly?"

"Eh, more or less! Keep it up, squirt!"

Dash gasped and quickly wrapped her wings around Scoots to hold her in place. A large wave crashed against their bodies and soaked Dash from the neck down. She peeked through her wings and saw a starfish sticking onto the back of Scootaloo's head.

"What?"

"You, uh, got a little something there…"

Rainbow brushed the starfish onto the sand. Both ponies laughed as the sun slowly fell into the ocean.

. . . . . .

The sky was still dark. Dash had left well before the sun was scheduled to rise. Staying in New Jockey wasn't doing much more than reminding her of what she was missing. A quick trip to the general store was her last glimpse of the town. She didn't even say goodbye to Blueprint. It was best to just let things go back to normal for everypony. No need to prolong unwanted emotions or cause a teary-eyed farewell. In a few hours Scootaloo would be back in Ponyville and Rainbow would be back at Cloudsdale filing her report on New Jockey's weather.

"Where in the name of Celestia did you disappear to, flyboy?"

. . . . . .

Skye was flat on his stomach as he gasped for air. The floor was cool against his overheated body. Looming above was a very pleased Soarin. The training had once again gone off without any problems. Skye's maneuvering was getting better, and he was showing much promise with a few newly acquired weather skills up his sleeve.

"Can't believe we trained through the entire night," Soarin exclaimed. "Fleetfoot wasn't kidding about your endurance. You're looking stronger already!"

Skye rolled onto his back. A hoof pushed his sweaty mane to the side. "Yeah… Though now I'm feeling it…"

"No worries, Skye! Rest up."

Skye lifted his gaze up to Soarin and shook his head. "We should keep going."

"No can do, pal. Spitfire said she wanted you rested up for your training with her. In fact, I'm pretty sure she was going to show up tonight."

Skye froze and momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"This way you have some time to find Dash and explain everything. I was surprised she went with the idea, but I guess it does make sense to reconcile with your wingpony, eh?"

"Tonight," Skye muttered. _Training with Spitfire tonight? I'm not ready for that… Am I?_

Soarin landed and pulled Skye to his feet. "Spitfire is giving me the day off, so how about you rinse up under a rain cloud or two then take a snooze. Then you'll be ready to impress the captain! I can't _wait_ to see you in action!"

"I've learned a lot, but-"

"C'mon, Skye, you knew this was coming sooner or later. The easy part is over. It's all uphill from here." Soarin blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Ugh, I'm not very good at this sounding strict stuff."

Both ponies shared a laugh to lighten the mood. With the weather machine deactivated once again the thunderous storm clouds and puddles of water had vanished. Now, it was just two friends ready to depart from one another. The training had been nothing like Skye expected. It seemed like most of his time was spent eating or talking with Fleetfoot and Soarin. Not the heavily regimented design the Wonderbolts usually followed.

"The past few days have been great. Flying with you, teaching you some new tricks, food races; it was a lot of fun! Well, the food races did hurt my stomach a bit… Anyways, don't worry about the competition. You're going to do great. I'm keeping both of my eyes on you the whole time. I expect to see you try out everything I taught you!"

"I will!" Skye spread his wings. "I won't let any of it go to waste, Soarin."

"O-kay, that's what I like to hear! Your little Dashie is gonna be so impressed!"

"D-Don't call her that! She'd kill you!" Skye said with wide eyes.

"Heh, she always has a reason to yell at me. Ever since she became a member of the Reserve she's been a lot snippier with me. I better watch myself or Spitfire might just promote her to my rank!"

"Well… she is a better flier…" Skye grinned.

"Faster! Not better! Remember that, _flyboy_."

Skye facehoofed. "And don't _you_ call me _that_!"

Soarin pounded his hoof against Skye's and trotted away. Next time Skye woke up he'd be facing the captain of the Wonderbolts and starting his journey to find Rainbow Dash. Neither challenge seemed very achievable at the moment.

. . . . . .

"Skye Shot." Spitfire's voice bounced from each wall and crashed against Skye's lifted ears.

The time had finally arrived for his showdown.

"Hello, Captain Spitfire. I'm ready." His voice was sterile. There was no confidence or fear. Just a statement.

"You don't sound ready, and you certainly don't look ready," Spitfire said. A span of ten feet separated her capable body from Skye's trembling legs. "Are you that scared of me?"

"N-No! I just have a lot on my mind. I can't…" Skye stopped and swallowed.

"Can't what, rookie? Let's hear it!" Spitfire slid her glasses down and smiled. She was obviously teasing him.

"I can't get my thoughts straight, ma'am! I've been busting my flank with Soarin and Fleetfoot, but no matter what I learn… I just feel like there's no point if I can't fly with my partner!" Skye gritted his teeth and choked on his emotions. He could only hold in so much before finally bursting. Even with Spitfire ready to pounce, he was still pushing himself to cope with the stress of facing of her.

"I'm not here to beat you into the floor, Skye. We both know that I have years more experience than you do. My final lesson for you will be difficult, but it won't be me you'll be facing."

Skye gave a small sigh of relief.

"Soarin confirmed that Rainbow Dash has returned from her trip to New Jockey. Seems like your little mare friend was handling your weather duties while we trained you." Spitfire reached her head into her saddlebag and pulled out a slim box. The lid read _Property of the Wonderbolts_. She placed the box on the ground in front of her right foreleg.

"She did all that…"

"I can't say for sure if she was doing it out of the kindness in her heart or just for some extra bits, but the fact is that she went out of her way to help you. Loyalty. That seems to be what she's all about. Not a bad trait to be branded with." Spitfire kicked the box. It slid across the floor and hit Skye's front hoof.

"What's this?" The lid was slightly ajar and a piece of black cloth was poking out.

"Fleetfoot made some modifications to our old flight suits for you and Rainbow during the Cloudsdale Rumble. No mare can resist a stallion in uniform," Spitfire winked. "Get changed and meet us outside. We're all flying to Ponyville. This is your last exercise with us. See you outside, Skye."

Spitfire unfurled her wings and hurriedly flew from the room. Skye knocked the lid off the box and stared in amazement at the contents.

"This is… awesome!" The worry faded from his mind. The competition, Rainbow Dash, the training; everything just seemed to melt into a manageable pile. Now his biggest concern was seeing if his new uniform fit.

. . . . . .

The nightly winds were blowing over the surface of the clouds as Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Spitfire waited for the guest of honor to step hoof outside. The lights of Cloudsdale could be seen shining through the chunks of cloud cover resting between the weather facility and the city. Every so often the voice of the wind would give a howl and blow across the sky. What would most likely be an eerie occurrence for most ponies was very soothing to the pegasi.

"He is coming out, right? It's been over ten minutes!" Soarin was pacing back and forth from Spitfire to Fleetfoot.

"Maybe it doesn't fit… I thought I adjusted it for his body size," Fleetfoot informed them.

"Next time you two cuddle up again you can re-measure him." Spitfire laughed at the dark red blush on Fleetfoot's cheeks.

The steel door to the facility creaked open and all of their heads turned. Skye stepped out into the moonlight wearing his new uniform. A black fabric was clinging to his body. A thick, yellow lightning bolt was sewn from under his neck and tapered out just past his stomach. The uniform covered his cheeks and stretched down to the top of each hoof. On each side of his flank was a beautifully embroidered emblem. It was a combination of Skye's and Dash's cutie marks: a rainbow lightning bolt ending in an arrowhead emerging from two storm clouds.

His silver mane and tail shined in the moonlight as he stepped toward his trainers. Skye was trying very hard to keep his excitement contained.

"Whoa-ho! Look at you!" Soarin cantered over and inspected the uniform. "You clean up well, dude! Rainbow is going to love this!"

"I… don't know what to say. I could never pay any of you back for all of the help and kindness you've shown me." Skye looked from one smiling face to the next.

"Skye Shot, friendship isn't about paying the other person back when they do something nice for you. It's about cherishing what you're given and keeping that pony close to your heart. The three of us are proud to call you our friend." Spitfire turned and spread her wings. "Now, we'll need to be quick! No telling if Dash has any other errands planned. I'd hate for her to miss our grand finale!"

Spitfire lifted from the cloud and waved her hoof. Soarin and Fleetfoot instinctively took position on each side of her. Three trails of clouds marked their departure.

Skye took one last deep breath and charged forward. He leapt from the cloud and extended his wings.

_This is it. Time to set things right with Rainbow._

. . . . . .

Scootaloo was sitting on the couch lining up the seashells she had collected from the beach. The stuffed crab was cuddled up against her. Rainbow Dash was still busy cramming all the camping supplies back into the closet. There was no guarantee the door would close, but that wouldn't stop her from nearly breaking her back to push it shut!

The door clicked and Rainbow slid down. "Phew! Didn't think I was going to be able to close that sucker! I am exhausted! Go get washed up, Squirt. I'm calling it a night."

Scootaloo obediently nodded and jumped off the couch. "Thanks again. For everything. I know the past few days have been rough for you, but just remember that you've made me the happiest filly in all of Equestria!"

Scootaloo hugged Dash around the neck and trotted upstairs.

A knock at the door pulled a groan from Dash's throat as she stomped over to investigate. "Oh come on!" She yanked the door open. "Do you know what time it…is?" Her hoof fell from the doorknob. "Captain? Is everything okay?"

"Evening, Rainbow Dash. We found something you might be interested in." Spitfire chuckled and stepped to the side. "Does this old face ring any bells?"

Skye stepped forward and tried to remain calm. "Uh, hi." He blinked. "Look, I can explain everything."

"It is a pretty long story, but believe me; you'll want to hear it." Spitfire stepped closer to Rainbow. "And for the record, it was _my_ call to keep Skye away from you. Don't go blaming him for the disappearance. If you have any problems, you can tell me at the academy."

Spitfire stepped back and unfolded her wings. Soarin and Fleetfoot nodded in unison.

"See ya at the competition, Skye." Soarin nudged him. "Remember what I showed ya!"

"We're rooting for you!" Fleetfoot punched Skye's back. "Maybe next time we fly together you'll be in the Wonderbolt Reserve, eh? Just something to think about."

"Enough chatter! Let's leave these two alone." Spitfire walked past Skye. "And you. Make sure you kick Chemtrail's flank. See you in three days, _flyboy_." She snickered and propelled herself into the sky.

Rainbow couldn't take her eyes off of Skye's outfit. He flew forward and shoved the box against her chest.

"Fleetfoot made one for you too…" Skye lowered his head to the box. "If you still want to be my partner that is."

. . . . . .

Both ponies were sitting outside Dash's home. Feelings of nostalgia were creeping up in each of them. It wasn't that long ago that they playfully stumbled into her home after a night of cider at the pub. With the Wonderbolts gone, all that was left now was for Dash and Skye to finally catch up.

Skye decided to go first.

Throughout the conversation Dash's face changed from furious, to heartbroken, to even a few shades of pink on her cheeks. Not many ponies would have gone through the same trials just to prove themselves. It was apparent that Skye hadn't enjoyed the last few weeks. There was no need for her to lecture him and make it any worse.

"So, yeah. I've just been training with Fleetfoot and Soarin. I'm not sure I'm any better, but I at least wanted to try and prove my worth. It's more stressful than I thought preparing myself to fly with you!" Skye kept his head lowered.

"Look, flyboy, you don't need to prove anything to me. I was actually in New Jockey these last couple of days."

"Sorry about that… " Skye's head lifted.

"Somepony had to handle the weather there!" She sighed and shrugged. "And you know, I think I learned more about you from that town than I ever could from some stupid competition. Even if you were as good of a flier as me and we won, I still wouldn't have known much about _you_."

Skye's smile was weaker than usual. He wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going.

"I looked everywhere for your stupid flank. When I heard you weren't in New Jockey I thought I had actually lost you." She blushed and quickly turned her head. "It hurt me really bad… Especially because everypony in New Jockey thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced apples! It made me realize that I had something special and might have lost it forever…" She grunted and folded her forelegs. "Okay, I can't do any more mushy stuff for now…"

Skye snorted with laughter tried to cover his outburst. "Okay, okay! Fair enough! Let's just call it a night. We can finish up in the morning."

"Better hope you fall asleep before Scootaloo starts snoring. She might be small, but boy is she loud!"

"I figured I would just take the couch." Skye trotted toward the door but was blocked by the speedy Rainbow Dash obstructing his path. She was hovering in the doorway with both forelegs outstretched.

"Couch? You could do that if you wanted I guess…" She landed and grinned. "But I figured you'd rather be snuggled up with me."

She flew forward and tightly wrapped her forelegs around Skye's neck.

"R-Rainbow!" Skye gulped.

"I never got to thank you for that book, Skye. And your letter, too. Took a lot of guts to open up like that! So, without any cider clouding my mind this time…" She pulled away from the hug and stared into his eyes. "I want to show you my thanks. But only if you promise not to worry me so much ever again! No more leaving me alone like that!"

Skye laughed and nodded. "I promise. I'm sorry I was so-"

His eyes grew wide and quickly closed as Rainbow's muzzle was pressed against his. Their lips were locked together as the moonlight flickered off the tear sliding down Rainbow's cheek fur. She pulled away and nuzzled against Skye's muzzle.

Skye felt his chest pumping against his uniform. The taste of her sweet breath still lingered on his lips. His mind was racing with thoughts from the first day he met her until now. Words couldn't process fast enough to escape his mouth. He could see Rainbow was waiting for him to say something. Her ears lowered a bit.

_Say something, you mule! Spit it out!_

"Rainbow…"

_More than just her name! Say the rest!_

She sat on her flank and raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't handle a kiss from me, eh?

_Just stop for a second and calm down. Remember, you almost didn't make it back and would have never had the chance to tell her how you feel. Go, go, go!_

Skye took a deep breath and splayed his wings. "I love you, Dash!"

The confident smirk fell from her face. She attempted to catch her breath but was having trouble translating his words. "Wh-What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear, but those are my feelings! If I didn't love you with every single ounce of my body I would have just ran away after that whole ordeal with Chemtrail. I-I wanted to come back and prove myself to you. Even when I thought for sure that I was going to hit the ground, you're the only thing I could think of. I love you." It was easier to say the second time around. Skye no longer felt like a jackhammer was trying to rip him apart.

Rainbow nodded and placed a hoof on her chest. "I, uh… wow…" She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Look, Skye…"

"It's fine if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know," he said with an innocent grin.

"I said no more mushy stuff, and then you go and say all that?" Rainbow walked closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry…" Skye blinked.

She tackled him onto the edge of the cloud and planted another kiss on his muzzle. The world below spun as the blood rushed to Skye's head. The only thing keeping him from falling off the cloud was Dash's forelegs around his body. "Whether you're a friend or my special somepony…" Rainbow pinned her ears against her head. "I love you too. Still want to sleep on the couch?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll take my chances with the snoring filly!"__

/) To be Continued (\


	13. Chapter 13 Shaking the Heavens (Part 1)

Shaking the Heavens

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" Scootaloo jumped onto the bed balancing a wooden tray in her mouth. A mountain of buttered toast and poorly sliced apples were separated by what looked to be two freshly squeezed glasses of orange juice; extra pulp.

Skye groaned and slammed the pillow over his head to block out the sunlight and unwelcomed noise. Rainbow was a bit more curious and sat up with a yawn. Her mane was sticking out in every possible direction. She tried to focus her eyes on the excited filly bouncing on the bed.

"What's with the noise?" Dash rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"It's the big morning! Cloudsdale Rumble time!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "I made you both breakfast, so now you don't have to cook! Fresh toast, fresh apples, and fresh juice; all made by yours truly. Dig in!"

"Scoots, how much butter did you use on the toast?" Rainbow groaned. Her nostrils flared as she leaned closer to inspect the combination of wafting odors. "And toast is supposed to be crispy… This looks a little soggy."

"Oh? Well, I watched Sweetie Belle one morning when she made breakfast for the clubhouse, and I took notes in case I ever had to cook!"

"That explains a lot." Rainbow sighed and fell back onto her pillow. In the process she landed on Skye's outstretched wing.

"Hey!" Skye rolled off the bed and hurriedly rubbed his throbbing wing. He kissed the tip of his feathers and glared at Rainbow. "They're sensitive!"

"You were the one hogging the bed! Wings are supposed to be tucked at your side when you sleep!"

"It's a morning thing! I-I can't help it!"

"Ugh! Stallions…" Rainbow grabbed a chunk of an apple from the tray and tossed it into her mouth. Her cautious chewing steadied into a more enjoyable motion when she determined that consuming the food wouldn't kill her. "Thanks for breakfast, kid! Tastes… great!" She ruffled Scootaloo's mane. "Skye said he'll eat the rest, so just leave it on the bed." Dash hopped down and flew toward the bathroom while combing a hoof through her mane.

"Come again?" Skye's eyes quivered in terror.

"Let's see who can eat more toast! I made sure to microwave it after I put the butter on too! It practically melts in your mouth!"

Scootaloo shoveled a glob of toast in her maw and started grinding the mushy bread between her teeth. Skye gagged and covered his mouth. The covers erupted into the air as he zipped past Dash and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Guess he can fly pretty fast when he needs to," Dash snickered.

The past few days had followed a similar formula. Rainbow Dash, Skye Shot, and Scootaloo would eat breakfast together, then Scootaloo watched Skye and Dash train in the skies above her Ponyville home, and finally, after dinner, the three ponies spent time filling in the missing pieces from their separate adventures. Scootaloo was constantly on the edge of her seat every time Skye recollected about his near death experience. The filly had certainly come to admire the stallion after hearing about what he went through in order to reunite with Rainbow Dash.

No one mentioned either of the kisses that took place a few nights ago; though the feelings were not forgotten. Rainbow Dash was now treating Skye as her equal. Whenever the word _flyboy_ left her mouth it was usually followed by a wink or a partially hidden smile. Neither pegasus was very good at showing their feelings without some level of hesitation. Not quite the love story that would inspire a Bridleway play.

But there would be plenty of time to sort out their emotions after the Cloudsdale Rumble. For now, just being together was keeping their spirits high.

. . . . . .

A grey hoof rhythmically tapped against Rainbow's front door. The mail mare was as attentive as always; even if the letters in her bag were practically blowing out from underneath the unlatched flap.

After some unintelligible grumbling and stomping of hooves down the stairs, Rainbow pulled the door open. A sopping bath towel was loosely wrapped around her head. "Derpy, I have a mailbox for a reason. You put the mail inside the box and then fly to the next home." Dash's eyes were squinted in irritation. "Would you like me to demonstrate?!"

Derpy looked down to the puddle of water accumulating around Rainbow's hooves. "I know that, Rainbow Dash! I was just so excited to see you! Today's your big day in Cloudsdale!" She squeed and shoved her head into the mail bag.

"Which is why I can't be wasting time talking to you! I need to finish getting ready! I'm already behind because _somepony_ was busy losing his lunch before even eating his breakfast!" She snapped her head back and watched as Skye attempted to quietly sneak up the stairs without drawing attention to himself.

"Mostly dry heaves…" Skye chuckled nervously and continued marching up to the bedroom.

Derpy pulled her head out from the bag and placed a tightly wrapped scroll into Rainbow's hooves. "Understood! Then I leave you with your mail and an extra-big hug for good luck!" She lunged forward and squeezed Rainbow tightly against her body.

"Lemme go! Can't breathe!" Rainbow managed to choke out.

"I promise next time I'll use the mail box and let you sleep in!" Derpy released Rainbow and gave a hearty smile. Her tail swayed behind her as she trotted off to take flight for the next delivery.

"Ah, geez. How can I stay mad at her?" Rainbow took the towel into her hooves and rubbed her face dry. When the towel lowered her mane was even more of a disaster. Strands of different colors were tangled amongst one another. The blue fur on her cheeks was scruffy and in serious need of a good combing. Equestria's best flier still didn't look ready for the most dangerous competition the skies had ever seen.

. . . . . .

Skye was lying on the couch with the scroll balanced on his nose. He was under strict orders not to open the message until everypony was ready to leave. There had been enough distractions holding up the team already. Despite Scootaloo's begging and frequent attempts to snatch it from his hooves, Skye remained vigilant in his endless game of keep away.

"Okay, everypony ready? I'm comin' down!" Rainbow shouted from up the stairs.

Scootaloo made one last jump to grab the scroll, but Skye was too quick. He lifted off the couch and grabbed the scroll between his teeth. While he flew to safety, Scoots face-planted and wedged herself between the cloudy cushions.

"Too slow!" Skye teased. He clamped her tail between his hooves and pulled the filly free from the plush confines of the sofa.

"Hey! Will you two quit messing around? You're ruining my moment."

"Sorry." They both said in unison. Scootaloo made sure to stick out her tongue when Skye turned his attention to the stairwell.

Rainbow straightened a foreleg of the uniform and puffed out her chest. She slowly walked down the stairs making sure to take note of the fabric's movement and elasticity. When she reached the bottom, she flicked her mane and tail from side to side to show off every angle. Her mane was back to normal and the scruffy tufts of cheek fur were now smoothed back against her face. A hot shower and fresh combing had done wonders to transform the sleepy pegasus into the steadfast contender now strutting her looks for her adoring fans. "So, whatcha think? It is a little snug in some parts. Especially around the flank."

Skye's face was bright red as Rainbow shook her rump back and forth in discomfort. His eyes were entranced by the swaying of her hips. "L-looks great, Rainbow! You're really poured into that thing…"

"You look like a Wonderbolt!" Scootaloo beamed with excitement. She scurried over and inspected every inch of the uniform. "You two are like a real team now! I mean how many other pegasi are going to have snazzy matching uniforms?!"

"Gonna be the best team there; in style and in skill. Right, flyboy?" She fidgeted her rump once again and snickered at the embarrassed stallion.

Skye pumped a foreleg. "Got that right! Nopony else is going to come close!"

"Soooo, what's the scroll say?" Scootaloo's tiny wings fluttered as she made another pass to grab the scroll from Skye's foreleg.

"Okay, okay! I'll open it." Skye proceeded to unfasten the scroll. "Oh? It's from Spitfire." He cleared his throat and attempted to project each word for his impatient audience.

"Dear Cloudsdale Rumble participant,

As you may have noticed, a letter was sent out several days ago detailing the rules of the Cloudsdale Rumble. Due to the unexpected volume of participants I have made a last minute decision to amend the competition structure. Rather than a two-on-two battle, all teams will be simultaneously released into the arena. We were only given a single day for the competition, and the Cloudsdale Council of Traffic Control has declared that we will be in violation of air space regulations if the competition lasts any longer than the 24 hours we were allowed. I've already received complaints regarding the amount of congestion in and around the city due to the amount of interest the Rumble has garnered. I apologize for this sudden turn of events, but it's in the best interest of our city. May the wind lift your wings to victory.

Regards,

Captain Spitfire."

Skye slowly lifted his eyes up from the scribbles on the paper to Rainbow's face.

"Oh boy. That makes things a little more complicated." Rainbow said, with her teeth firmly clenched against her lip.

"Great, so instead of worrying about two ponies taking me out I have to worry about _all _of the ponies ganging up on me!" Skye groaned and fell back onto the couch. The scroll fell onto Scootaloo's head.

Rainbow trotted over and placed a hoof on his chest. "When you fly with me you don't have to worry about anything. Now quit moping! We have a competition to win!" While Skye was trying to pull himself together, Rainbow was already spreading her wings and heading out the front door. "Let's go, Scoots! Wanna make sure you get a good seat to watch us kick some flank!"

. . . . . .

Scootaloo scanned the cloud-sculpted bleachers for an open seat. Ponies of all races were quickly finding spaces to occupy. Thanks to an agreement between Cloudsdale and Canterlot, unicorns were casting the cloud-walking spell onto earth ponies and unicorns as well as offering transport from the ground up to the arena. Any able-bodied pegasus not participating was given orders to keep an eye on the spectators to make sure nopony fell to the ground below.

The front row was surprisingly sparse. Scootaloo galloped down the springy steps and plopped her rump into a seat. She adjusted the cloud with her hooves and settled in. "This place is packed. I can see why Spitfire had to change the rules. Heh, good thing I'm down in Ponyville. I'd go crazy around all these ponies!"

"Oh, you're from Ponyville, eh?" A grey stallion, who looked to be several hundred years old, leaned closer to Scootaloo. She recoiled and pushed away his inquisitive muzzle. "I've been here ever since – well, ever since clouds were in the sky! At least, that's what it feels like."

"Oh, that's… great!" Scootaloo breathed a sigh of relief as the stench of old-stallion abandoned the assault on her nostrils.

"Name's Ramblin' Rodriguez! I'm a historian of Cloudsdale and worked hoof-in-hoof with Captain Spitfire to organize the Rumble. You see those buildings out there?" Scootaloo followed the tip of his shaking hoof to the center of the arena. "Those buildings are made from clouds that we compact down into a, uh, well I s'pose it resembles what you earth-dwellers call marble. Real sturdy material. A lot of the buildings up here are constructed from that stuff. It's so strong that even an earth pony can stand on it without falling through!"

"O-kay?" Scootaloo wasn't sure what was happening but kept nodding in agreement.

"The idea'r is that if a pegasus is in a pinch they can take shelter and gather their thoughts inside one of those buildings. They're all connected though, so ya can't rest too long! A pony could strike you down from behind if you're not careful! I'm glad Spitfire listened to me and gave her stamp of approval. It wouldn't be much of a show if the sky was completely barren and there was nowhere for a pony to hide! This adds a bit of uncertainty to the battle." He stretched his wrinkled legs and nestled in place.

"Guess you're right." Scootaloo caught a glimpse of a golden flicker from the corner of her eye. "Huh?"

"You have a keen eye, youngin! That there's a magical field encased around the entire playing field! It's to protect all of us from the weather inside. A failsafe in case those pegasi get a bit too rowdy."

"It looks just like…" She stopped swinging her legs and looked down to her once broken appendage. The field her body was encased in had the exact same shimmer as the one being used for the Cloudsdale Rumble.

. . . . . .

Skye and Dash were slowly walking amongst a crowd of other contenders. Skye could barely see over the bobbing heads all around him. The smell of sweat was lingering in the air and burning his lungs. Some ponies were already having second thoughts and burying their heads into the trash cans lining the upcoming hallway. Skye covered his own muzzle and cleared his throat before once again keeping pace with Rainbow Dash.

"I'm having trouble breathing," Skye whispered. He removed himself from the marching hooves and tried to steady his breathing into a comforting rhythm.

"Don't worry. Once we're through this tunnel we'll be on our launch pad. Then it's just you, me, and the open sky!" Rainbow wrapped a wing around her nervous comrade. "It's okay to be scared. I'm here for ya."

Skye nodded and tried to swallow his fears back into his body. Before he could speak, he was interrupted by a raucous shouting approaching him.

"Skye Shot and Rainbow Dash! Very excited to see you two!" Cloudchaser hovered over Skye and grinned.

"Give him some room! He's a little stressed." Rainbow shooed away the spiky haired mare.

Cloudchaser landed and scooched closer to avoid being stampeded by the crowd. "Good thing you snatched him up before I did, Rainbow! After his time trials I was giving Skye some serious consideration as a teammate!"

"Heh. This ol' lug is _all_ mine!" Rainbow nudged Skye and tried to break the tension inside of him.

"No worries. I wound up with Thunderlane." Cloudchaser was pushed aside and a dark grey stallion with a light blue mane forcibly introduced himself.

"Hey, Rainbow! Hey, other pony!" Thunderlane squeed.

"That's Skye Shot! He's the one who almost replaced _you_!" Cloudchaser corrected him.

Thunderlane's mane was styled in a mohawk with lighter streaks of blue separating the darker chunks. He looked like a real punk. Alongside Cloudchaser, the two ponies seemed more likely to start a rock band than enter a dangerous weather competition.

"Sorry, Skye Shot. Cloudchaser never mentioned you before."

"Ugh, always blaming somepony else, Thunderlane! You need to work on your manners."

Skye felt a hoof on his shoulder and turned his head. Forecast was standing behind him. The other ponies took a step back. The foreman of the weather factory was equal to nobility in Cloudsdale. He who controlled the weather controlled the safety of Equestria.

"Mind if I have a word, Skye? In private?"

"S-sir… of course!" Skye waited for Rainbow's nod of approval. Soon his three friends were just mere numbers trudging down the dimly lit path into the arena. Skye felt his throat tighten every time he contemplated the walk from safety into the fray.

"Looks like you survived Spitfire's training," Forecast chuckled.

"You knew?" Skye jumped back and cowered. "I-I know it was against the rules! I never should have agreed to-"

"Oh, pipe down! I'm not here to scold you! You're just like Rainbow; you'll do as you please no matter what anypony says. I still remember when I caught you two in the weather facility. I should have been furious, but it was almost comforting to watch a new friendship blossoming before my very eyes."

Skye nodded and relaxed a bit. With so much tension in his body he was just waiting for his heart to stop.

"No, I'm here because I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, my boy, thank you. Thank you for rekindling that spark of teamwork that we talked about when you arrived. Do you remember that night at the banquet hall? It was the first glimpse of that fire I saw in your eyes. Such determination! I never believed that you would take an event I loathed so much and turn it into a perfect example of how a pegasus should behave. When the Rumble was suggested to me I immediately passed the responsibilities on to Spitfire and the Wonderbolts. I wanted nothing to do with it. I guess you can teach an old pony a new trick or two." Forecast laughed again. He stepped forward and straightened the fabric clinging to Skye's chest. "And now look at you. You're the spitting image of everything a pegasus should be. Brave, strong, kind-hearted. You reached out to the Wonderbolts in hopes of mastering teamwork. That is the very reason I allowed you to train in my facility. I thought maybe if I stepped back and let destiny take over that the results would be worth the risk. And I was right."

"Forecast, sir, I…" Skye laughed and lowered his head. "How many times are you all going to leave me speechless?"

"Now, now, I didn't mean to embarrass you! I just thought you should hear the truth." Forecast paused and rubbed a hoof along his thin mustache. "Especially because I know the _entire_ story between you and Chemtrail."

Skye tried to swallow, but the saliva just settled in the back of his mouth.

"I knew something was fishy about their so-called 'training exercise,' but I was too busy to look into it. It was Fleetfoot who came to me with Spitfire. They explained the entire mess. I'm… so sorry, Skye. You risked your life to stand where you are today. Rest assured those two will be terminated once this competition is over. I have no room in my factory for that kind of behavior; even if they are two of the best weather ponies we've ever had!" Forecast turned and readied to depart. "I better let you go. We'll talk more later. Best of luck."

Forecast cantered away and left Skye to digest the pep talk. There was no easy way to sort all of the feelings bottled up inside the conflicted pegasus. Then again, untangling the nerves in his body would distract Skye from the final trot into the arena.

. . . . . .

Rainbow squinted as the sun shone down onto her face. After leaving the protection of the corridor, the rays of light were an unwelcomed guest. She felt a stallion slam into her flank as she adjusted to the brightness. As he grumbled and walked past, another stallion decided to make his presence known.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Rainbow Dash. Come to admire my abilities?"

Rainbow turned and growled. "Chemtrail! No, I'm here to knock that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Really? Then I look forward to it. My goal today is to see just how many weather cadets I can ground. Somepony needs to teach these youngsters some humility. Otherwise they'll grow up and become worthless braggarts just like you." The long white strands of Chem's mane hung over his lowered face.

Rainbow chose to ignore his latter comment. "There's a big difference in teaching humility and just bullying ponies for fun!" She stomped forward and raised a hoof to his muzzle.

"Oh? I suppose it can't be helped that I have a special talent for knocking ponies out of the sky. Speaking of ponies, where's your partner? Still missing? That's such a shame." Chemtrail threw his head back and uproariously cackled.

"Just running a little behind." Skye sneered from inside the hallway.

Chem's eyes-widened as he struggled to focus on what surely had to be the ghostly apparition of Skye standing before him.

"I just had a heart-to-heart with Forecast that took a little longer than I expected." Skye stopped in front of Dash and pressed his muzzle against Chemtrail's. "And it turns out you're getting fired. Guess your special talent of knocking ponies from the sky isn't so special if you can't even do it properly!" Skye splayed his wings and snorted. "Better get to your cloud. I would hate for you to miss the show."

Chem's body shook in fury as he watched Skye and Dash walk away. His eyes were burning with rage. "You… How dare you speak to me like that!" He shouted and scraped a chunk of the cloud away with his hoof. "You're both going to pay dearly for your behavior! When I'm through with you there won't be a single feather left on your wings!"

"Just ignore him. He likes to talk a lot." Skye raised his head and proudly trotted alongside Dash.

"Gotta say, a stallion in uniform with this much confidence is a real turn on, flyboy."

Skye blushed and brought a wing up to cover his face.

Dash smacked her wing against his flank and laughed. "I should probably start calling you _loverboy_ soon, eh?"

. . . . . .

A huge patch of sky had been dedicated strictly for use in the Cloudsdale Rumble. Skye felt his stomach twist as he examined the four huge grandstands packed with onlookers. Situated an equal distance apart, each group of ponies would have an ideal view of the event. Pegasus ponies had very good eyes, so following one of their favorites in the heat of the moment would be no problem. The other races would have to rely on binoculars in order to keep an eye on their preferred combatant.

Skye followed Rainbow down to the cloud they would launch from. It was a perfect circle, as if placed under them with a cookie cutter. Every fifty yards had another team of ponies ready for take-off. Neither Chem nor Force could be located. They were most likely on the far end of the arena.

Another flicker of gold rippled across the sky. Rainbow and Skye had each seen this phenomenon before.

"Hey, that looks like…"

"Wait a minute…"

They both looked at one another and blinked in confusion. The sound of hooves against the cloud's surface caused their heads to turn.

"Rainbow! I'm so glad I could catch you before the competition began!"

A purple pony was excitedly dancing in place behind Rainbow Dash. Although unlike many other ponies here she wasn't simply a pegasus. She also had a unicorn horn parting her wonderfully colored mane; a purple and rose strip split through the deep sapphire that stretched from her bangs all the way to the tip of her tail. Her cutie mark was a large pink star with white sparkles surrounding it.

"Twilight! Ohmigosh! What are you doing here?!" Rainbow squeed and ran over to hug her friend.

"An alicorn… She's-" Skye gasped and fell to the ground with his head lowered. "Princess Twilight Sparkle! Forgive my rudeness!"

"Eh, quit it. She's not snooty like that!" Rainbow facehoofed. "He can be so embarrassing sometimes…"

"So, you're the lucky stallion flying alongside Rainbow today?" Twilight walked over and leaned down to face him. "Take care of her out there, okay? She tends to get a little _crazy_ sometimes."

Skye nodded and gulped. "Sure…"

Twilight smiled and hurried back to Rainbow. "I know there isn't much time, but you have to tell me…" Her voice became quieter as she walked further away with Rainbow.

Skye lifted himself back onto all four legs and exhaled. "Now there's royalty here? This is getting way too stressful."

"Oh, come on. You make it sound like you're not having any fun!"

Skye noticed a pony leaning against the base of the bleachers. He was covered in a black cloak. The only distinguishable feature was a horn poking out from underneath the fabric.

"You're…"

"With the Royal Guard? Yeah. I'm just here to keep an eye on the princess." A pearly white smile shone from under the cloak. "Think I was somepony else?"

Skye slowly shook his head. "No, you just sounded like somepony I knew."

"That's a relief. I was afraid maybe you forgot what my voice sounded like after all this time. After all, you were sharp enough to figure out that my magic had a hoof in the weather facility you trained in, Skye Shot."

The stranger pulled back the hood of his cloak and grinned. His icy blue eyes cut through the charcoal colored fur on his head and neck. His mane was colored of black onyx. Despite his dark colorings and foreboding appearance, this pony didn't seem to pose a threat.

"Role Play! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Canterlot!" Skye shouted excitedly.

Role pointed to the arena with two flicks of his head and snickered. "Just keeping an eye on that. Making sure this field keeps the lovely citizens of Cloudsdale safe. Managing a spell this large is no sweat now. Listen to me. I make it sound like I learned all of this on my own!" Role grabbed the cloak in his teeth and tossed it to the side, revealing his cutie mark: a golden colored bar separated by several notches. Some pieces of the bar were filled in with a lighter shade of gold. "I can mainly thank Blueprint. Without her I would have never pushed myself so hard! It also helps that Twilight is an impeccable teacher as well. These mares are really giving us a run for our money, my friend." Role smacked Skye in the shoulder and laughed.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts! Please stand for the Cloudsdale Anthem!" A voice boomed across the sky.

Twilight turned her head upward to the crowd and smiled at a small purple dragon trying to cover his face. "At least this time Spike won't be gracing us with his rendition of the anthem! I better get to my seat. Good luck, Rainbow! I can't wait to see you two in action!" She leaned closer and made sure to whisper so that only Dash could hear. "And keep me posted on the action _after_ you two win!"

Rainbow blushed and pushed Twilight away. "Whoa, Twi! Stop right there!" Twilight laughed as the red in Rainbow's cheeks soon matched the strip of red in her mane.

"I read in a book that an inappropriate joke is a great way to break the tension before a difficult trial! No hard feelings I hope!"

Role's horn illuminated as he covered himself once again with the cloak. "Ya know, I thought it would be cool to fling it off, but now it's all damp from the cloud moisture… Ah well. My fault if I get sick. Good luck, Skye! We'll talk again soon!"

"Wait! Before you go," Skye pleaded. "I need to know… why you left us."

Role pulled the hood over his head to cover his face. "There's something really nasty coming to Equestria. Canterlot was the only place I could go for training. Don't worry, I'll explain everything soon. When this is over, I'll send for you and Chase. I know he's probably gone nuts since I left home."

"Role, I don't understa-"

Twilight grabbed Role's cloak in her teeth and tugged. "We have to go! We'll get in big trouble if we're caught down here when they take off!"

"Well, excuse me, princess!" Role moved his hood back and winked at Skye. "Knock 'em dead, buddy. See ya in Canterlot."

Twilight and Role Play scrambled up the stairs to their seats. Dash motioned for Skye to take his place next to her.

The anthem began and everypony placed a hoof against their chest. The words and music swirled through Skye's brain like dirty water flowing down a drain.

Time was up.

There was no backing out now. The countdown had started. Only ten seconds separated Team Sky Dash from a hoard of vicious pegasi.

"10!"

"This is it, flyboy. You ready?"

"Not really."

"9!"

Rainbow grabbed his hoof with her own and held on tight. "How about now?"

"Uh, not really." Skye repeated trying to suppress his smile.

"8!"

"If you're feeling well enough to joke around then you're fine!" Rainbow nuzzled against his face. "Whatever happens, I'm just glad to have ya back."

"7!"

Skye and Dash lowered their bodies. Both ponies tightened the straps of their goggles. With a loud whoosh of the air, their wings were fully splayed for takeoff.

"6!"

Scootaloo pushed the rambling pony away once again. "Be quiet! I don't care about when you invented thunderstorms! It's about to start! Wait… You didn't invent thunderstorms!"

"5!"

Twilight leaned over to Role. "Was your friend happy to see you?"

Role smiled and nodded his cloaked head. "Yeah. But I'm sure after this is over he's going to come looking for me. Guess I can't keep hiding away forever…"

"4!"

"Good," Twilight smiled. "But I hope your friends aren't as much trouble as you are. Princess Celestia was hesitant in giving you this assignment."

"3!"

"But how many other ponies can create a magical field like this?"

"Probably my brother," Twilight said blankly. "He did protect all of Canterlot once."

"Good point. But I think I can show him a thing or two." Role grinned and rubbed his hooves together. "Being a dark mage is a wonderful thing!"

"Ugh! Don't let anypony hear you!" Twilight elbowed the maniacally laughing unicorn. "Dark Magic is still forbidden in Equestria!"

"2!"

"This competition is ours for the taking, flyboy. We own this sky." Rainbow fidgeted in place.

"1!"

"Then let's show these ponies the real meaning of teamwork, Dash!"

They both nodded as loud bang sounded.

"All ponies cleared for takeoff! Let the Cloudsdale Rumble begin!"

/) To be Continued (\


	14. Chapter 14 Shaking the Heavens (Part 2)

Skye shouted and sprung forward. His wings caught a draft and he flew up into the arena. He felt his body tingle as he passed through the golden aura that encircled the entire playing field.

_Wish I had more time to chat with Role. He's up to something…_

"Shake a wing, flyboy! We'll need to arm ourselves with some clouds. Follow me! We're going into the heart of the storm!" Rainbow tilted to the side and adjusted her course to fly toward the buildings situated in the middle of the sky.

A huge tower, much like a lighthouse, was poking its way up about half the height of the playing field. The top had an opening to allow any pegasi easy ingress into the center of the complex. Below the fog shrouding its appearance were 4 identical bunkers. All five structures were connected on the inside. In theory, a pegasi could take cover via one building and exit out another. Because it was built from compacted sheets of clouds there was no way to simply pass through a wall as if it were a normal cloud. It would take an enormous amount of energy to bring down this safe haven.

Skye could almost feel Rainbow's tail tickling his nose. He was keeping a very close distance to make sure they weren't split up early on in the match. The dots in the distance were growing by the second. Everypony had the same idea: go for the tower.

"They must have a buncha cloud machines in there!" Rainbow shouted over her shoulder. "Just look at 'em all shooting out the top of that tower! We're gonna grab one and break away before we get caught in a fight!"

"Well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash!" A mare with a light turquoise body was gliding along the left side Dash. The gold stripes among her amber mane were almost unrecognizable due to her hair being pulled back by the wind.

"Lightning Dust!" Rainbow growled and motioned for Skye to move to the right of her body. He obeyed and took cover at her side.

"I believe we still have a score to settle from back at the academy, eh? You didn't forget, did you?" Lightning Dust narrowed her eyes at Rainbow's partner. "Who's the stallion? Couldn't find a _real_ partner in time for the competition? I wouldn't have said no if you begged nicely."

"Skye is a real partner, Dust! He's a heckuva lot more reliable than you ever were! But if you came looking for some score-settling then I hope you're ready to take on the best team in the-"

"Now, Jetstream!" Lightning's lips curled into a smile as she veered away.

A mare fired upward from below an attempt to knock out both members of Team Sky Dash. Her lavender body blurred between them and only a charged thunder cloud was left in her wake.

"Skye, evade!" Dash pleaded.

But it was too late.

The cloud erupted and caught Skye's left wing in the electrical burst. The lightning crackled followed by an ear-splitting boom. That was all it took to disorient Skye and send him spiraling off course. Rainbow readied to assist him, but Lightning Dust cut in front of her. With her forelegs folded over her chest, Dust was ready to get her revenge on Rainbow Dash.

"You humiliated me in front of Spitfire!" Lightning Dust bellowed. "I am not going to let you off that easily. Hope your friend can handle Jetstream. She's a lot nastier than she looks."

Rainbow punched her forelegs together and readied to make a beeline for the closest cloud. "She'll have to be pretty nasty to take down that stallion."

. . . . . .

"Team Cold Sweep has been eliminated! You heard it right folks! The first two ponies out were Whitewash and Wind Chill. Team Natural Disaster, led by Chemtrail and Force Majeure, made quick work of these weather rookies. Not the most honorable move, but up here anything goes!" The announcer's voice was barely audible over the cheers in the grandstands. Off in the distance, two ponies caused the lower portion of the barrier to materialize once more as their limp bodies passed through.

Scootaloo leaned forward and swallowed. "Hope you two know what you're doing out there."

. . . . . .

The world around Skye spun endlessly. Jetstream's attack had sent him off course and out of control. He straightened his wings for balance and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears. Despite the tingling sensation in his wing, Skye was still able to move every feather. The cloud-producing spire wasn't far. It was his only chance to stay safe. "Dash said to get to the tower and grab a cloud. I can take cover for a few minutes too. Hope she's alright." With a flick of his wings, Skye was off to the large tower in front of him. Hunting for Dash in this state would only leave him open to another attack. A moment of protection was all Skye wanted. Unfortunately, Jetstream wasn't about to let her prey escape.

Rainbow watched her dazed wingpony head inside the top of the keep as she continued to preoccupy Lightning Dust. _I don't want to lead her over to Skye. Even if he is tough, Dust'll tear him apart! _Rainbow shot upward and could feel the disgruntled mare keeping a good pace behind her. The out-of-bounds area of the field wasn't much higher. Leaving the arena would result in an immediate disqualification. With as fast as Dash was travelling, it was important to keep an eye on the shimmers of the barrier at all times.

"If you're just going to keep running then I'm going after your friend down there!" Dust held her wings out and came to a complete stop. She continued sneering while Rainbow Dash made an aggressive U-turn. "Aww, trying to protect him?"

"You play dirty!" Rainbow charged a cloud and flung it for Lightning Dust's face. Her opponent easily dodged and made a charge for Dash. A hoof struck Rainbow in the chest and knocked the wind from her lungs.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do that, Dash!"

Rainbow coughed and grabbed Dust around her neck. Lightning gasped at the sudden movement expecting to have more time to get away. With a flick of her wings, Dust was being carried through the arena trapped in Rainbow's foreleg. "I'll be feeling that one tomorrow for sure!" Dash narrowed her eyes and adjusted her flight path for the electric cloud that had missed Lightning Dust. "But you'll be feeling this one for a week!"

"Let me go!" Dust squirmed, while attempting to buck away from Dash; the strikes of her hind legs doing nothing more than sliding down he captor's fur.

"Oh, I'll let ya go! But you'll think twice before comin' after me and Skye again! Your friend's just lucky she caught us off guard! Otherwise we woulda done this a lot sooner!" Dash twisted her body and released Lightning Dust.

Before she could spread her wings to break away, Dust passed through the electrified storm cloud and screamed as she felt the volts flow through every nerve in her body. She looked down at her trembling hoof and could feel her fur standing on end from the static. Dust's breathing relaxed. She was still airborne, only singed. She looked up to the cackling Rainbow Dash. "Y-you didn't finish me… Why? That cloud was barely strong enough to knock out a filly! You think I'm that weak?" Lightning Dust wasn't sure if she should feel relief or rage.

"'Cuz I don't abandon my wingpony. I want to stay at his side throughout the entire match. Win or lose, we're doing it as a team." Rainbow huffed and zipped away. Lightning Dust could only turn her gaze to the complex in the middle of the arena.

"Jetstream…"

Skye looked up into the mostly empty tower he had flown down. Other than the weather ponies feeding water into the hungry machines to produce an arsenal of clouds; there wasn't much going on. Even the aroma inside was a plain as the decor.

Jetstream was sitting on the lip of the tower entrance and could see Skye resting on his flank at the very bottom. "Ah ha! I found you!" Jetstream pushed the goggles up onto her forehead. "Thought you could get away?"

Skye groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. "Go bug somepony else! You scrambled my brain with that cloud burst!"

Jetstream jumped from the edge of the tower and dive-bombed her way past the cloud machines. She smiled as Skye quickly galloped away down a hallway leading to one of the square bunkers. "All it takes is one good hit! You were clumsy!"

Her snappy remark echoed in Skye's head. _No, clumsy was when Dash hit me with a bolt in the training facility. This was just me not paying attention. I didn't know we'd be attacked so quickly… _He smashed his hoof into the wall and hurried away from the sound of flapping wings behind him.

While the spire had most of the cloud machines pumping out from the top there were still stray clouds to be found inside the bunkers. Whoever designed this complex had planned for a large-scale battle inside. "I need to get out of here fast. Getting caught in these narrow halls is a perfect way to get-" Skye smiled and grabbed a cloud next to him. "Okay, Skye, gotta get ruthless. All that matters is Dash. She'll deal with Lightning Dust. You deal with Jetstream."

Dash pulled her head back as a cloud rose up through the inside of the tower. Her hooves and wings were keeping her balanced as she readied to make the descent into the stronghold. "Hope you're okay, flyboy…"

"You better get moving." Lightning Dust shakily landed next to Dash. "There's a lot of ponies closing in on us."

Dash continued staring down into the pit and wondered if she'd find Skye knocked out somewhere on the inside. "Then we'll just have to fight our way out!"

"I'll cover you. Just go find your friend. Even if it's too late for Jetstream I'll at least help you."

"Funny way of settling a score…" Dash sneered.

"You have a funny way of making me feel like dirt every time we fly together." Dust hopped onto one of the rising clouds and spread her wings. "If I'm going down, then I'm making sure I KO more ponies than you, Rainbow. Now get moving before I change my mind and shoot you down."

Skye's shaking hoof was planted firmly inside a storm cloud in front of him, while his wings carried him down the twisting hallway back to the tower base. Jetstream was right behind him, but now there was no sign of her. His nervous stomach was rumbling more than the cloud. _Where is she? Did she retreat to find her friend? _A bolt sizzled past Skye's head. He quickly whipped his body around and held the cloud out to absorb another attack.

Jetstream was holding two small cloud chunks in her front hooves. Somehow she had managed to sneak up behind him. "I knew you'd turn around and go looking for me!" She dashed forward and raised one of the clouds above her head. "Perfect chance to sneak up behind you!" She punched a hoof forward, but was blocked by Skye's cloud. Her hoof slammed against his. "And now I'm gonna use your own cloud to roast ya!"

Skye waved his free hoof over the cloud, and quickly released the other which was buried inside. The tips of his scruffy foreleg fur were covered in ice. "Too bad it's not a thunder cloud!" Skye turned and bucked his hind legs into the cloud. A cold shiver snaked through his lower body.

It erupted and sent chunks of hail into Jetstream's face. She screamed and fell onto her rump as she rubbed her bruised eyes. Skye snarled and slammed her back against the wall. As he stared into her swollen face he felt his boiling blood turn to a simmer. He could easily turn this mare into a notch on his scorecard. With a single jab, Jetstream would be eliminated and carried away to the infirmary. He'd be one step closer to victory. But being exposed to her frosty tears and squeals of pain would do nothing for Skye in the long haul.

"You're not my enemy." Skye stepped back and allowed her to slide down onto the ground. "I didn't join this just to beat the fur off as many ponies as I could."

"I guess we're both softies." Dash snickered behind him. Skye splayed his wings and spun around. "Easy! It's just me. C'mon, we gotta get outta here. In a few minutes we'll be surrounded. Better to be out in the sky when that happens. Dust said she'll cover our escape."

Skye wrapped his forelegs around Jetstream and lifted from the ground. Every flap of his wings was more strained than the last. "Let's take her back to her friend."

Jetstream rested her head against Skye's leg and gave a small nuzzle. "Thank you…"

. . . . . .

Role eyes were squinted at the battlefield as he scribbled notes down on a pad of paper next to him. Twilight's head was turning from Role to the battlefield until she finally decided to question his odd behavior.

"Umm, what exactly are you doing?" Twilight blinked.

"Taking notes." The quill dipped into the inkwell before continuing to eliminate all white spaces on the parchment.

"Okay… notes on what?" Twilight pushed her inquisitive muzzle closer.

"Oh, my bad! I forgot that you can't really see what's going on out there. One moment please!" Role grunted and the golden glow from his horn formed a transparent screen in front of Twilight. She touched her hoof against the surface expecting to meet some form of resistance. Rather, her foreleg passed through. "I'm studying the different attacks of the pegasi and taking notes on their weak points. I know you're not fond of Dark Magic, so I wasn't going to say anything. For me, all I can see out there are auras of energy, vitality, and the flashes of different weather spells. It's kinda hard to explain. Use your Spell of Focus on that window I formed and think of a pegasus out there."

Twilight did as instructed and focused her thoughts on Rainbow Dash. The magical screen rippled and before her very eyes, Dash and Skye were seen flying up through the tower. "It worked! She's still okay! But what's with all the strange colored bars?"

"Oh, uh…" Role blushed a bit. "Just a way for me to keep tabs on everypony." The quill fell onto the paper as he focused his attention on Twilight's view of the competition. "The red bar is her vitality."

"Why is some of it missing?" Twilight's worried face inched closer.

"Because she took a hit out there. If you tripped and scraped your leg, that bar would dip down a bit. You physically took damage. The body isn't working at full capacity because now your brain is worrying about the damage it received. Rainbow's more than okay though. I watched the hit. She took a jab from a pretty high leve-, from a strong mare." He laughed nervously.

"There's also a green bar."

"Yep. That's a measurement of a pony's energy. Still full. Not a surprise. Rainbow hasn't done too much zipping about. Now if she pulls off a Sonic Rainboom and flies for an extended amount of time without resting her feathers you'll see that bar drop significantly."

"And the blue bar…?" Twilight felt an eyebrow rise up to her forehead.

"This all sounds a lot more ridiculous when I have to explain it out loud!" Role cleared his throat. "The blue bar is unique to each race of pony. For us it would measure the amount of magic we have in our body. Our horns gather more mana from the environment over time, but a unicorn can only hold so much! With a pegasus, it's how much power they can use to manipulate weather. Here." Role narrowed his eyes and the pony on the screen shifted to Skye. "He's lost a quarter of his blue bar because he just unleashed a nasty hail attack on a mare inside that complex. His energy bar even dropped a bit because before he flew into that tower a thunder cloud erupted next to his head. Skye's a little worse for the wear, but his levels should stabilize a bit now that he's back with Dash."

Twilight clapped her hooves together and squeed. "This is so exciting! You've taken all of the data and processed it into a visual representation!"

Role leaned back in his seat and hoped his ever-growing head wouldn't block the view of the ponies sitting behind him. "Yeah, I'm pretty amazing…"

Twilight rolled her eyes and focused back on Rainbow Dash, who was in the process of leading Skye back to Lightning Dust.

. . . . . .

Rainbow crashed against Skye and immediately knocked him to the side as a lightning bolt sizzled between them. "Head on a swivel, Skye! No time to space out! Ponies are closing on every side! Dust's up ahead on that cloud. Drop off Jetstream and let's get the hay outta here!"

"Got it!" Skye flapped and targeted the mare off in the distance. Dust was trying to shoot down anypony attempting to reach the top of the tower. The sky was a mess of lightning bolts, shockwaves from thunder clouds, and even chunks of snow and ice. Each pegasus was bringing a different skill to the table. Most ponies who had been knocked out so far were the result of two very heartless stallions.

"Dust!" Jetstream managed to shout from the safety of Skye's forelegs.

Lightning Dust held her fire and waved Dash and Skye over. "What are you two doing?!"

"Flyboy couldn't leave your partner down and out. Better for you two to finish this together!"

The group covered their faces as a cloud exploded and sent Dust from her perch. Her wings shot open and safely carried her back to Jetstream's side. "Alright, I'll take it from here." Lightning Dust bumped her hoof against Skye's after he released her injured friend from his grip. "Thanks again. I thought the best way to survive was just to knock out everypony I could find. As much as I hate to say it, you and Dash are a much better team that we are. Even when you're split up you still act with each other in mind."

Jetstream lowered her goggles over her eyes. She grunted and flapped her wings. "But if it comes down to us four being the last two teams in the arena, we're going to give it everything we got!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Dash yanked on Skye's foreleg. "Now let's go grab us some clouds and find Chemtrail!"

Skye pushed Rainbow away as two more lightning bolts whizzed past his still ringing ears. A pony was closing in on them.

And fast.

"Heads up, flyboy!" Her voice cracked as she shouted. "Looks like he found us first!"

Skye turned his head and saw Chemtrail closing in directly behind him. There was no way he would be able to escape from a dead stop. "Shoot!" Skye attempted to maneuver away, but his foe simply flew over him.

"I told your cocky friend that my first goal was to knock out all the newbies. I want to savor taking you down, Skye." Chem made a beeline for Lightning Dust and Jetstream. "You don't help the weak; you make an example out of them!"

Chemtrail snatched Dust's old cloud and charged it between his hooves. Sparks were smacking him in the face as he struggled to maintain the amount of power hissing in front of him. "If you won't claim them as a couple of points then I will!" He launched the cloud from his forelegs and twisted his body to a halt. This ruthless hunter wanted to enjoy the view of his kill.

The cloud erupted in an explosion of lightning and sent a screaming Jetstream plummeting to the ground below. Skye watched in horror as a single move from Chemtrail decimated a pegasus. Dust ignored planning a counterattack and instead abandoned the arena to scoop up her badly injured partner.

Just like that; Chemtrail was gone. Off to assault another group of ponies. Heavy-hoofed or not, he was technically still playing within the boundaries of the rules. This was a competition to highlight the strength of the pegasi. There was no good or evil; only ponies striving for victory. The pegasi's war-like instincts were truly unleashed here.

Rainbow shoved a cloud into Skye's hooves. "Now's not the time for gawking! There's nothing more we could have done. Let's just focus on taking out Chem and Force. C'mon, I saw Cloudchaser and Thunderlane head into the tower. We can all come up with a plan together."

Skye's eyes were still quivering as he watched the limp pegasus hanging from Lightning Dust's forelegs. A medical team flew over and took the unconscious pony away on a stretcher.

"We spared them… Only for this to happen…"

"Skye Shot, let's go!" Rainbow barked. She grabbed his foreleg and yanked him away from the scene.

. . . . . .

"How many ponies are down?" Skye poked his head out the bunker window. Team Sky Dash and Team Thunder Chase had successfully united together within the safety of the northern bunker. Ponies were still battling inside the tower, but the majority were frightened rookies simply huddled up to hide from the chaos outside.

Only an hour into the competition and the skies were quickly being cleared by Force and Chem.

"Between fifty and sixty." Cloudchaser sighed. "At least half of them are the result of Chemtrail and Force."

"They even went as far as to attack ponies who were already engaged in battle." Thunderlane winced as the sound of pony smacking against the outside wall sent a chill through his body.

"They're taking out all the weaker ponies for fun! I know this is a competition, but the newbies don't deserve this kind of treatment. It's disgusting!" Rainbow slammed a hoof against her thigh.

"What can we do?" Skye watched a red streak zoom past the opening of the building.

"We form a team. None of the rules say you can't temporarily team up with another duo." Rainbow lifted off the ground and readied to fly outside. "The four of us will corner Chem and Force so that they only come after us. It's dangerous, but I can't just watch the younger ponies get torn apart!"

"Agreed." Cloudchaser bumped her hoof against Rainbow's and took a deep breath. "Rainbow, you're the fastest, so your job is to keep them corralled. I'll try to stay in between and keep them split up. Gotta keep 'em close but separated! Skye and Thunderlane, I want you two as decoys. Not to sound rude, but you'll seem like easy targets. If they do come after you, Dash or I will step in. We may even be able to land a few hits on them if they do break away to attack you!"

"Hurray for being a decoy." Skye hung his head in defeat.

"Yeah, but they don't know how hard you've been training, Skye. You're like… the Element of Surprise!"

Everypony groaned at the cheesy remark, and the newly formed squadron departed from the safety of the complex. Even if Chemtrail and Force had more talent than most ponies they were still just as fragile. All it would take is a single bolt of lightning to send them spiraling down in defeat. The only problem was that meant stepping hoof out onto the battlefield once again.

. . . . . .

Scootaloo cheered in her seat as a boom of thunder knocked a pony out and sent him twirling from the arena. "Let's go Sky Dash! You can do it! Not many ponies left up there now!"

"Dumb-Bell succumbs to a nasty thunder attack and takes a tumble! That leaves his partner, Bulk Biceps, as the only remaining representation of team Bulk Up!" The announcer's voice echoed from one speaker to another.

Inside the arena, the only sounds that could be heard were the screams and shouts of the competitors. The spell Role had set up was exactly the same as Blueprint's analytical spell she had cast on Scootaloo during her leg examination. The ponies within were completely cut off from the raucous cheering outside the thin barrier. They were unaware of which teams had fallen and which teams were still plugging away for dominance.

. . . . . .

A thunderstorm was forming in the middle of the arena just above the pointed spire of the tower. The dark clouds were circling the heart of the storm, with one stallion coordinating the entire effort within the safety of his natural disaster. Not a single ray of sunshine could puncture the darkness threatening to spread over the arena.

"Hide all you like, my little ponies! You're not safe in there. I'm going to take you all down with a single flick of my hoof!" Force gritted his teeth and flung another storm cloud into a nearby cluster.

"I don't think so!" Dash smashed her hoof across his face and sent him tumbling away. Within seconds, Chem was giving chase to the rainbow trail darting away from the storm. "And you think you're going to catch _me_?" Rainbow tore a chunk off the cloud she was holding and lobbed it behind her. A burst of thunder exploded and temporarily stunned her pursuer.

The rain started to fall onto the buildings hiding the cowering ponies. Their heads lifted to the lowered ceilings of the bunkers. The splattering of rain drops did little to comfort their nerves.

"If we go out there those two'll just pick us off, and if we stay in here then we're just sitting ducks!"

"I'm scared too… This isn't at all what I expected."

"We gotta think of something! Maybe we should all form a big team? Ya know, make one last stand?"

"YEAH!"

The swirling mass of grey was almost unstoppable now. Force was guarding his storm and swatting at Skye and Thunderlane each time they made a pass at him. Rainbow was having no problem keeping Chem distracted while Cloudchaser tailed him.

Then a stray bolt of lightning caught the tip of Thunderlane's wing. A plume of feathers burst into the sky as the bruised stallion attempted to stay in formation with Skye Shot.

"Thunderlane!" Skye shouted and abandoned his next pass at Force. He flew down beneath the clouds and grabbed the injured pony around his shoulders to brace him up. "Are you okay? Can you still fly?"

Thunderlane winced and shook a loose feather from his wing. Skye could see the sizzling flesh and remembered the feeling all too well. There was no way Thunderlane was going to stay airborne much longer.

"Let me go. I-I can still fly!" Thunderlane pushed away from Skye and tried to regain his composure. "It's just a scratch." Each flap of his singed wing sent another surge of pain through his body.

Skye watched in horror as the rusty furred Force barreled past and stabbed two lightning bolts into Thunderlane. Cloudchaser shrieked in the distance and broke away from Chemtrail to help her ailing partner. Thunderlane coughed and watched as Skye grew further away from him.

"Thunderlane! Thunderlane!" Cloudchaser screeched as she watched his wings go limp.

Skye zipped after him and felt the rain smacking against his flank. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

Thunderlane shook his head slowly and groaned. "No… I would have only held you guys back with my wing injury… And now… I can barely keep my eyes open."

Skye desperately reached his hoof forward to grab Thunderlane's, but was swatted away. "What are you doing?! I can help you!"

"Skye Shot… this competition isn't about winning or losing… it's about showing the world how strong we pegasi really are… I'm amazed I lasted as long as I did… I'm proud to have flown by your side. It's because of ponies like us that Cloudsdale will always be the greatest city in all of Equestria."

Skye screeched to a halt as Thunderlane passed through the barrier. He landed in Fleetfoot's hooves and was carried away to safety.

. . . . . .

"Looks like Thunderlane wasn't able to take the heat and has been eliminated." The announcer roared.

A few rows back from Scootaloo a light-grey colt lowered his head. "I'm still proud of you, bro."

"Rumble?" Scootaloo hopped over her seat and climbed up next to the colt. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Sorry about Thunderlane."

"He kept telling me he wouldn't get very far. It's just… after the first few teams went down I thought maybe he had a chance at winning." Rumble sighed. His eyes still aimed between his legs.

"Cheer up! He did a great job! Before you know it you two will be in there together!" Scootaloo squeed and stole the empty seat next to him. "It may not be front row, but I can't stand listening to that old-timer go on about his whacky adventures. I don't even think most of them are true!"

As the two foals laughed together, the tensions inside the arena were still at an all-time high.

Force's storm was growing at an alarming rate as he dodged the jabs of a crazy Cloudchaser. Rainbow's assault on Chemtrail was going as planned. Her speed and agility made it almost impossible for him to land a hit on her. The big problem was that soon this thunderstorm would expand even further and threaten to consume the audience.

. . . . . .

"How's the barrier?" Twilight leaned over to Role Play, who was scribbling away on another piece of parchment.

"It'll hold for now. Thirteen more ponies just passed through. I see vitals on Skye, Dash, and Cloudchaser. That means they're still going strong! The only thing that worries me is the rate at which that storm's growing. I can control some pretty strong magic in that field, but natural disasters are an entirely different story. Just keep your hooves crossed that the competition ends before the barrier does!"

"If we were able to control the weather then there wouldn't be a need for the pegasi. It makes sense that their magic is different from ours." Twilight continued looking into the murky weather conditions threatening to consume her friend. "Do you think we should warn somepony?" Her voice was as logical as ever.

"Not as long as New Jockey's number one storm-buster is up there!" Role reclined into the cloud and folded his forelegs across his chest.

. . . . . .

Skye shook the water from his mane and continued his upward assault at the storm. "If I can't catch Force, then I'll just tear down this entire storm myself!" He shouted.

Force was readying another lightning bolt in hopes of taking Skye down in the same fashion as Thunderlane.

Rainbow twisted her body and broke away from Chem in an attempt to warn Skye of the incoming danger. She could only see a silhouette of her partner due to the heavy cloud cover. "Skye! He's aiming right for you! Dodge! Break away!"

Skye narrowed his eyes and cracked his right shoulder. "No… Forget dismantling the storm for now!" Beads of water rolled down his body. Skye's mane was fully slicked back from the intense speed and nonstop torrents of rain. _Fleetfoot told me I'm good at taking a hit. Even if I mess this up I'll still have enough strength to bring you down!_

The rain poured from Force's drenched body as he smacked his hoof into the cloud and fired another lightning bolt down at Skye. "Guess you didn't learn from Thunderlane's mistake after all, eh?"

The tightly bound bolt crackled as the raindrops struck against it. Skye pulled his right hoof back and screeched to a halt. A sheet of water was torn from his fur at the sudden stop. He slowed his breathing and focused on the yellow dart of paralysis careening through the foggy conditions.

_Hope you're watching over me for this one, Soarin. _

Skye punched forward. The bolt made contact in the dead center of his hoof. An electrical current caught onto his scruffy fetlocks but quickly fizzled out. As he followed through with the motion, the lightning almost seemed to be resting on his hoof. The sharp bolt was sent back to Force at nearly twice the speed of the original shot.

There was no moment to flee. The explosion was instantaneous.

Skye shook his foreleg and breathed a sigh of relief.

Force shouted in agony as the electricity surged through his soaked body. A berserk Cloudchaser finally caught up and swung her forelegs into his face. Force's head spun from side-to-side as Cloudchaser's hooves continued to pummel his swollen cheeks. It seemed like she wasn't going to stop until she heard a bone shatter. At this point, she didn't care if it was the bone in her leg or Force's jaw.

"How could you hurt Thunderlane like that?! Two bolts were overkill! You knew one was enough to paralyze a pegasus! You could have _killed_ him!" She screamed with tears rolling down her eyes. "You're a monster!"

Force coughed and sent a splatter of blood onto Cloudchaser's chest fur. His vision was growing blurrier by the minute. He landed a hit on Cloudchaser and knocked her away. A mare under the spell of bloodlust was a dangerous thing. "Y-you're too late. This storm is going to consume all of us…" Force struggled to maintain his altitude.

"Then you better go down with ship!" Cloudchaser tackled him and carried the battered stallion toward the field of lightning bolts behind him. "I was supposed to keep you separated from Chemtrail and I'll gladly sacrifice winning to do so!"

Her wings flapped harder. Skye could only watch as she vanished into the aerial graveyard.

Both ponies fell into the heart of the storm and vanished from sight. Rainbow came to a halt and could sense the incoming catastrophe. Neither Cloudchaser nor Force would be coming back to assist in taking down Chemtrail.

"Skye, we have to go." She grabbed his hoof and pulled. "C'mon!"

"But… we can-"

"We can't help her! Consider them both knocked out, okay?"

"No!" Skye violently pulled his hoof away. "It's bad enough I had to watch Thunderlane go down! I can't stomach Cloudchaser being sucked into that thing!"

"She's stronger than you think. Even if she falls out of the arena, we both know she'll be back working in the factory tomorrow morning." Rainbow held back her tears. Watching Skye's tough exterior crumble was heartbreaking.

A loud rumble of thunder rippled across the sky as the storm clouds crackled and started to erupt around them. Skye's hoof shook in frustration as he realized his proximity to the gloomy sea of unstable weather was too dangerous.

"Please, Skye… We have to keep going. As a team. Remember? You and me 'til the end?" The rain streaked down Rainbow's face as they both struggled to cope with another comrade falling in battle.

"Y-yeah…" Skye couldn't tell if he was crying or if the rain was just stinging his eyes more than normal.

Most of the arena was now consumed by the rampaging storm. All Skye and Dash could do was fly to safety and plan their next move.

. . . . . .

Outside the arena, the crowd was starting to worry about the weather conditions. Only a thin blockade was separating the peaceful blue skies from the thunderous monster within.

Role was quickly paging through a spell book and starting to feel the pressure. "Okay, so… looks like we're going to have a little problem if that thing breaks loose…"

"We're going to have more than a _little_ problem!" Twilight flailed her forelegs up.

"Calm down! It's still contained… but think about it. The best pegasi Cloudsdale has are beating each other to a pulp in there. Most of them are already banged up or knocked out. There won't be any capable pegasi to bust apart this storm! We'd have to evacuate everypony and see if Celestia can lend a hoof."

"What about your friend? You said-"

"That was different. Even with his endurance I'm sure he's starting to tire out in there. I don't know if he can handle something this massive. I've never seen a storm grow so fast. We shouldn't place this solely on his shoulders."

. . . . . .

Cloudchaser held Force tightly against her body as the two fell through the layers of the storm he had created. Each burst of thunder and every streak of lightning made her wince in fear.

"She's the best I've ever created… When the competition started I created an air current to take all of the freshly made clouds and pull them into my storm… I will take all of them out… Just like we planned… I did everything you asked, Chemtrail. Now go and finish that _outsider_ before he causes any uprisings at the factory!"

"You're insane!" Cloudchaser banged her head against his and knocked the few moments of consciousness from Force's exhausted body.

"I… am the greatest weather genius Equestria will ever see…"

A blinding flash illuminated the arena, and a huge stream of lightning fired into the structures housing the remaining ponies. Chunks of the tower splintered off as the entire complex was consumed by the electrical discharge. The ponies attempted to escape, but were struck down by the constant flow of lightning.

Cloudchaser was no exception.

Skye lowered his head and watched as ponies fell by the dozen. He slammed his hoof into the cloud beside him and felt it vanish. A drizzle of rain fell onto his eyes as the storm gobbled up the remaining peacefulness of the arena. Rainbow could tell he was frustrated and wrapped her forelegs around him. She was never one to display her softer side, but this was no time to be stubborn. Somepony she cared about was falling apart right before her very eyes.

"Cloudchaser took him out. For us. Who knows what kind of tricks Force would have used if he was able to fly around in his own disaster? They might be out of the competition, but we're still in. And unless my eyes are playing tricks on me I only see one pony left to beat." Rainbow pulled the goggles from around his neck and fastened them over his eyes. Skye blinked and nodded slowly.

"Come on, flyboy, lead the way. This time I'm the wingpony." Rainbow winked and slid her goggles over her watery eyes. "I want to see a real weather pony in action."

Skye flapped his wings and easily cleared his fastest speed on record. A smirk crept over Rainbow's face as she hurried after him. The clock was ticking. Team Sky Dash had a renewed sense of purpose. It wasn't vengeance driving them; it was teamwork. The will to always pick one another up and press on.

Chemtrail was waiting in the center of the storm. His leather jacket was tattered from a few close encounters with the lightning bolts. He turned his head to the side and saw Skye Shot bowling toward him. "This time I'll make sure you hit the ground! No mercy!"

Skye punched forward and missed his target. Chem flew after him and started gaining ground as Skye weaved between the lightning streams striking against the bottom of the force field. He could feel Chem's hoof inching closer to his tail.

_Here's a little move Soarin taught me!_

Skye pulled several clouds against his body and continued trying to shake Chemtrail. As he held the clouds he could feel the energy charging inside of them. The grey clouds turned black and sizzles of lightning stung through Skye's uniform. He straightened his flight path and released the clouds.

Chemtrail gasped and attempted to dodge the charged mines as they burst and lit up the sky. He shielded his eyes from the flashes and felt two hooves smash against his wings. Rainbow sneered as her legs made contact into the muscles connecting Chem's wings to his body. As she pulled away, two clouds were planted on Chemtrail's back.

"Ugh! You're such a pest!" His eyes widened as the thunder clouds erupted and numbed his wings. Chemtrail's speed had been severely hindered. He wasn't the same stallion as before. Disorientation had taken over. Uncertainty and fear were starting to show in his eyes. He was alone in a shark tank with two beasts ready to consume him.

Skye performed a U-turn and narrowed his eyes. "You can't withstand too many hits, Chemtrail. It'll feel nice to unload some punches on that ugly mug of yours!" He outstretched his left foreleg and caught Chem in the throat.

Chem gagged and scrambled to pry the tightening leg away from around his neck. Even his oxygen intake was now in danger. The fancy flightwork of Skye and Rainbow had turned the tide battle to their favor.

"Alright, Dash, like we planned! It's time!" Skye shouted as he tightened the grip around Chem's neck.

"You sure you can do it?" Dash hesitantly asked.

"Positive. My wings've never felt stronger! One last hurrah!"

"See you at the winner's circle, flyboy!" Rainbow winked and reached her legs forward. Her speed drastically increased.

"And as for you!" Skye slammed his right hoof into Chemtrail's face. "You messed with the wrong stallion." Another hoof jammed into the shabby hostage as he struggled to break free. "You're faster than me, but I'm stronger. Much stronger."

"I-I'm stronger than you'll ever be! You're nothing but a cloud-pusher!" Chem managed to force the words from his sore throat.

"Then let's just see how strong you really are. Want to feel a lightning bolt rip through every nerve in your body?" The muscles in Skye's foreleg bulged into Chemtrail's throat. At this point Skye didn't care if he strangled Chem to death. "After all, if you're as strong as me you can recover and fly to safety, right? You can bring yourself back from the brink of death and fight back, right?!" His voice was even louder than the bursts of thunder exploding across the horizon.

Rainbow pushed her body harder and felt an aura of wind forming around her forehooves. The weather was preventing her from creating a Sonic Rainboom faster due to her constant change of course to avoiding the lightning bolts. Her legs kicked off just before each bolt left the cloud. "I've never seen a storm this bad…"

A bolt of lightning struck against Chem's back as he yelped in pain. His saliva splashed onto Skye's mane after they cleared the first cloud.

"Don't go passing out on me yet. We're not done!" Skye could feel Chem's body twitching from the jolt.

He flapped his wings and darted to the right as another surge of lightning parted the rain droplets. He threw Chem into the bolt and barrel rolled away to safety as the blast knocked him off course. Skye whipped his body around and grabbed the paralyzed pony once again.

"Y…You…" Chem tried to speak, but failed. Smoke was rising from his fur.

"Now you know how I felt. If I let you go right now you'd plummet to the ground and go splat, but I'm not ready for that satisfaction yet. How about one more for the road?" Skye smirked and ruffled the top of Chem's mane.

Dash watched as the color of the aura around her hoof changed from a translucent white to a pointed array of every color within the spectrum. "It's time! Hope he's ready…"

Chemtrail screamed in agony as another bolt sizzled his insides. Skye laughed as he followed the lower perimeter of the arena and continued picking up speed. "You'll wish this next attack was just a simple lightning bolt. After this… you'll be lucky to ever fly again, you demon!" Skye shook the water from his mane and pushed his muscles to accelerate further. He knew there would be time for rest soon. Win or lose, this was the moment he had trained for.

The moment he had survived for.

Rainbow was gritting her teeth and trying not to fling herself off course. Despite the size of the arena she was having trouble performing laps while still maintaining the speed for a Sonic Rainboom. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Skye approaching through a flash of lightning. "He's coming!"

The rain pounded against Skye's face as he changed course and flew upwards into the storm clouds.

Dash broke through and could feel the shockwave erupting at any second.

"Here we go…" Skye flapped harder and whipped Chem's ragged body around as he spiraled past the incoming bolts of lightning.

"That's as… long as I can hold it!" Dash shouted through her clenched teeth.

Skye flung Chem to the side and gave him one last smile. "How's it feel to lose to a cloud-pusher?" He zipped upward and extended his wings.

Skye locked eyes with Dash and time seemed to stand still. She had that same beaming smile on her face that Skye had fallen for back during their first skirmish in the weather facility.

Dash zipped past Skye and focused on hitting her target. "See ya on the other side, Chemtrail!"

The storm clouds pressed against the upper portion of the barrier. Role could only watch as his friend's energy meter started to plummet "Oh, boy. I hope Skye's doing what I think he's doing."

Skye pushed himself into the heart of the storm and stopped. He closed his eyes and thought back to New Jockey. _Feels just like before. _He splayed his wings and felt a strong force of wind unleash from every feather on his body. The storm started to break from the core as a chain reaction busted one storm cloud after another. The lightning storms were shutting down. The blinding sheets of water were turning to nothing more than a trickle. Thin rays of the sun started to poke through. Before long all of the storm clouds were just flecks of water falling to the ground.

"Yes! That's the Skye Shot I know and love!" Role jumped out of his seat and hollered like a maniac.

Twilight tilted her head and tried to comprehend the occurrence. "But… how?"

Role fell back down onto his cloud and grinned. "Think of it as Skye focusing his passive magic for weather control and channeling it into a more active spell that you or I would cast. That's a very simple explanation, but we can go into the more specific details later."

"That sounds so-" Twilight started.

"Wonderful…" Spike rested his chin between his claws.

Dash's hoof came into contact with Chem's chest as the Rainboom erupted and splashed a much needed palette of color across the arena. Chem threw his head back and reached out to Dash before he was knocked away and crashed into the rubble of the marble buildings. The pieces toppled onto his body and completely covered him. She landed next to the rubble and kicked a few fragments aside. Chemtrail was unconscious. His fur was torn and an indent of Dash's hoof was still printed on his chest. "You are outta here!" Dash nudged his body to the edge of the cloud and waited for Skye to take his place at her side. "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Skye squeed. He bucked his hind legs against Chem's body and sent him flying over the edge of the cloud and through the bottom of the barrier. A team of medics grabbed him and carried him away.

Dash grabbed Skye's hoof and raised it triumphantly as the crowd burst into cheers and applause. Both ponies fell backward and exhaled. The field around the arena vanished and the accolades from their adoring fans filled their ears. It was nice to hear a thundering noise that wouldn't cause them to fall from the sky.

"Not what I was expecting… " Skye closed his eyes. "I probably have some gray hairs in my mane now! That was stressful!"

Dash rolled to her side and smiled. "I have to say, I'm amazed. Never thought I'd see the day where you actually impressed me!

"Hey!" Skye growled.

"I'm teasing! What did I tell you before about getting your feathers in a twist?"

Spitfire hovered over the exhausted ponies and slid her glasses down. "You two actually pulled it off. I was nervous for a minute."

"Was it a new academy record?" Dash snickered.

"Very funny, hotshot. Go rinse up. Team Sky Dash has a victory banquet to attend tonight."

"Oh, not again! No more banquets! That's how this whole mess started!" Skye whined and flailed like a foal.

"I promise this time I won't be embarrassed to sit at the kid's table." Dash smiled and helped Skye to his hooves. "But only if you let me sneak over to the buffet again."

. . . . . .

Skye trotted out from the shower with a towel around his waist. He groaned and slid onto the tile in Rainbow's bathroom. "Every muscle in my body feels like it's on fire."

Rainbow knocked on the door. "You almost ready in there? We gotta shake a leg! I'm not missing free food because my partner is immobilized!"

"I don't think you fully understand the concept of _love_." Skye murmured.

"If it makes you feel better, Forecast did tell me we'd have some time off to recover." She giggled mischievously. "I sorta lied and told him that you were unable to fly after performing your little cloud clearing stunt."

"Rainbow!" Skye shouted.

"On the bright side, now it's like you and Scoots have something in common."

"Not funny!" Scootaloo pushed the door open. "And hurry up! I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"H-hey! Occupied! Get out, squirt!"

"I'm about to squirt if I can't get to that toilet!" Scootaloo grunted and pushed the wet stallion out from the bathroom.

The door slammed behind Skye and he groaned once again. "I'm moving back home…"

Rainbow leaned down and kissed his nose. "You are home."

. . . . . .

_Dear Role,_

_I'll keep this short because I'm getting jabbed in the side by Scootaloo. She wants to hear my story about almost falling to the ground for the one hundredth time…_

_I just wanted to say it was great to see you. Once again you created more questions than you answered, but I suppose that's just something I need to get used to with you. _

_Once everything at the factory is back to normal I'm definitely scooping up Chase and visiting you. We still have a lot of catching up to do. Didn't you say something about a big catastrophe headed for Equestria? Honestly, you can be so melodramatic._

_Oh yeah! So are you and Princess Twilight… a thing? You two were bickering like you were married. Seems like the mares just can't resist our small town charm! _

_Hoof bumps,_

_Skye Shot_

_P.S. Scootaloo just said I was like her big brother… And if she sees Dash as her big sister… That's it. I'm going out for some cider._

. . . . . .

Chase's eyes were heavy with exhaustion when he finally came upon the _Welcome to Ponyville_ sign. He unfastened the cart and slumped forward. Reyn hopped from the wagon onto Chase's flank and yawned.

"How are _you_ tired?! You slept the entire trip! Including when we stopped to actually sleep!" Chase felt his stomach grumble against the rocky ground. "We better grab a bite to eat and set up camp. Tomorrow is a big day, my friend!"

Reynard yipped and jumped to the ground. He sniffed around Chase's hooves as the pony stood up.

"Cuz after we take first place I'm using that money for an extended stay in Canterlot." Chase slammed a hoof on the ground and startled the fox. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get some answers out of our good friend Role Play."

/) To Be Continued in _The Great Crusade to Canterlot _(\


End file.
